La Leyenda del Dios Shinobi
by mat321
Summary: Naruto ha abandonado Konoha por que razon?, ahora tendra que afrontar el destino enfrentandose a un nuevo enemigo, con una importante mision, el podra hacerlo? lograra encontrar el gran poder que el necesita? pasen y lean y no sean malos dejen reviews xDD :3 (Cancelado)
1. El engaño

**Hola aqui les traigo otro fic y los que trata sde la historia de naruto en como se convierte un el shinobbi mas poderoso sobre el mundo ninja con respecto a los que leen mis otrso fic EL LEGENDARIO GUERRERO lo voy a continuar desde donde se quedo pero me voy a tardar mucho ya que tengo que agragar muchas cosas para que el trama sea mas interesante para los lectores y los que leen hora de aventura mi otros 2 fic tambien los voy a continuar pronto entonces les dejo el fic sim mas preambulos.**

La bienvenia a akatsuki

Naruto estaba muy triste ya que el hace unas 2 semanas habia en otra mision de recuperar a sasuke pero nuevamente el noo tuvo la fuerza necesaria para poder hacerle daño a su amigo y fallo pero unos informes llegaron a la aldea de sasuke se habia enfrentado a Oronchimaru y el habia perecido en el intento de matarlo esa noticia destrozo a sakura.

Por-porque...snif..snif..murio el..snif.-lloraba sakuar que estaba recostada abrazando a naruto

Tranquila sakura estoy seguro que el no esta muerto.-dijo naruto abrazando a sakura.-el es demasiado obstinado para morir antes de que cumpla su venganza contra Itachi

De verdad lo crees.-dijo sakura mirando a naruto

Si.-dijo naruto de pronto ambos se quedaro mirandose a los ojos y de un momento a otro sakura le planto un beso que le reacciono y se separo al instante y luego miro a la esquina estaba llorando su novia hinata que habi visto solo laparte que sakura lo beos y se fue corriendo.

Naruto reacciono a tiempo y fue corriendo detras de ella a perseguirla atravezo varias calles y cuando la alcanzo la tomo de la mano y ella lo miro con una frialdad en sus ojos que jamas habia sentido.

Que cosa quieres Uzumaki.-dijo ella en un tono frio y lleno de odio.

Dejame explicarte hinata esto no es lo que crees que paso, ella me beso de repente y yo me separe de ella lo juro yo ja...-fue interrumpido por una cachetada de hinata que lo dejo sumamente atontado.

CALLATE UZUMAKI YO SE QUE ELLA TODAVIA TE GUSTA Y QUE ME TRAICIONASTE TE ODIO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER.-dicho esto lo golpeo de nuevo y se fue a su casa corriendo

Naruto lloro hasta mas no poder esa noche esa noche estaba volviendo la experiencia que el sufrio en su niñes la soledad.

Al dia siguiente el se levanto sin animos y se dispuso a que hiunata lo perdonara y se fue hablar con sakura, estaba llendo a su casa pero la vio en el parque con ino y se acerco a conversar pero esucho algo.

Tienes razon naruto es el que deberia haberse ido de la aldea mas bien a todos nos haria la vidas mas faciles si el se fuera todos serian mas felices.-dijo sakura

Tienes razon nadie quiere a esa naruto-baka.-dijo Ino riendose

Naruto dintio un punzon en su corazon que sus amigas de la academia esten hablando asi de el y el se fue triste caminando

Paso por un callejon y vio a Hinata besandose apasionadamente con Kiba y el le estaba acariciando el trasero eloos vieron a naruto que estaba mirando.

Que quieres uzumaki-baka.-dijo Kiba riendo y sonriendo de forma maliciosa

Lárgate de aquí tarado no ves que estoy con mi NOVIO Kiba es mucho mejor besando que tu.-dijo Hinata quien sonreía de forma maliciosa

Naruto le salian lagrimas traicioneras y se fue corriendo de ahi salio de la aldea por la puerta principal y salió corriendo llorando hasta que se paro en un lugar maldiciendo su suerte, de pronto escucha a alguien riéndose cerca, el ve y era Itachi y Kisame

Que paso niño acaso estas triste por que tus amigos no te quieren.-dijo Kisame con burla.

Cállate Kisame, silo sigues molestando el no va a aceptar.-dijo itachi callando a Kisame

Que quieren.-dijo naruto poniendose en pose de batalla

Queremos que te unas a akatsuki para que nos ayuden en la busqueda de la paz.-dijo Itachi

Por que deberia de hacerlo.-dijo naruto

Por que ya no tienes nada que te una a la aldea de la hoja y no tienes amigos eres basura si te unes a nosotros podras ser alguien.-dijo itachi

No no lo hare.-dijo naruto

Estas seguro recuerda que ya no tienes la proteccion de tus amigos y facilmente te prodriamos capturar a parte ya no tienes nada por que seguir protegiendo la aldea.-dijo Itachi

Naruto se qudo pensando tenia razón su 'amigos' ya no lo querían y el no tenia nada en la aldea

Esta bien me unire a ustedes y cuando partimos.-dijo naruto

Esta noche anda alista tus cosas.-dijo Itachi

Naruto se separo de ellos y volvió a Konoha y fue a su departamento y vacío todo lo necesario y con una mochila y escribió

una carta para hinata y antes de irse se encamino a la mansión hyuga y cuando toco abrió la puerta hinata

Que carajos quieres Uzumaki?.-pregunto molesta hinata y el sintió que se le partía el alma.

Solo quería darte esto es lo ultimo que sobras de mi por favor solo léela mas tarde.-dijo naruto

Ella recibió la carta y en su cara la rompió en pedazos y la escupió en el piso

Eso es lo que pienso de ti ahora lárgate.-dijo hinata y al acto cerro la puerta en su cara

Eso ya fue para naruto el ya no tenia nada en la aldea y se encamino a la puerta sur donde se encontró a Itachi y Kisame esperando.

Tardaste creí que no ibas a venir.-dijo Itachi

Es que tenia algo que hacer ahora vámonos.-dijo naruto secamente

A lo lejos Shikamaru estaba viendo a Naruto que estaba avanzando e Itachi y Kisame detrás de el, el no perdió tiempo y fue con la hokage.

Hokage-sama¡.-grito Shikamaru entrando de golpe a la oficina de la Hokage

Que pasa Shikamaru.-dijo Tsunade

Naruto…el….fue…secuestrado..por Akatsuki.-dijo Shikamaru

La cara de Tsunade se transformo a angustia e ira

Shizune.-dijo Tsunade llamando a su alumna.-reúne a los chicos y a Kakashi tenemos una misión rango S tenemos que rescatar a Naruto si Akatsuki le pone las manos encima tiene el Kyubi y eso es muy peligroso.

Cuando a los 10 minutos estaban Neji, Chouji , Kakashi, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Que pasa por que tanta urgencia.-decía hinata

Escuchen Naruto fue capturado por Akatsuki y tenemos que rescatarlo.-dijo Tsunade

Ese es todo el alboroto?.-dijo Kiba

Como que solo eso, se dan cuenta que es naruto el contenedor del poder del Kyubi y su amigo.-dijo seria Tsunade

Todos se miraron serios y luego recibieron las instrucciones de la Hokage y fueron en camino para rescatar a Naruto.

**Mientras con Itachi, Kisame e Naruto **

Naruto saltaba por las ramas acompañado de Itachi e Kisame

Oye sientes eso parece que Konoha a enviado ninjas en tu rescate.-dijo Itachi

No vinieron a rescatarme vinieron a evitar que Akatsuki tenga el poder del Kyubi.-dijo naruto

Ahora que hacemos.-dijo Naruto

Escucha Kisame tu te quedaras aquí para entretenerlos un rato no los dejes pasar dentro de poco vendrá Sasori e Deidara para apoyar a que ellos nos alcancen antes de que lleguemos al cuartel.-dijo Itachi

Ok.-dijo Kisame y se quedo parado en una rama de un árbol

Naruto e Itachi siguieron su camino hacia la guarida de Akatsuki asi pasaron algunos minutos ellos recorrían el bosque hasta que se encontraron con Deidara y Sasori.

Itachi donde esta Kisame.-dijo Deidara

Kisame esta atrás ya que la aldea de la hoja a enviado ninjas a recuperar a Naruto, así que vayan a apoyarlo.-dijo Itachi

Deidara y Sasori fueron corriendo por las ramas hasta donde estaba Kisame mientras Naruto e Itachi continuaban su camino.

Con los ninjas de Konoha

Kiba cuanto mas vamos a tardar.-dijo Hinata

Hmp nose por que vamos a rescatarlo mejor lo matamos para que ya no cause mas problemas a la aldea.-dijo Kiba

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras pero nadie dijo nada no lo negaron. Cuando vieron a lo lejos a Kisame sentado en una rama de un árbol.

Oye Akatsuki donde se llevaron a naruto-baka.-dijo Sakura viendo a Kisame quien sonreía maliciosamente

Quien dijo que nosotros lo secuestramos?.-dijo Kisame

Obio que lo secuestraron entonces por que iría con ustedes.-dijo Kakashi revelando su sharingan

Eso pregúntalo a tus lindos estudiantes.-dijo Kisame riéndose

Escucha Kakashi, hinata, Kiba, Sakura e Neji vayan ustedes a rescatar a naruto los demás nos quedamos a enfrentar a Kisame.

Los mencionados desaparecieron en una bola de humo e Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron combatiendo a Kisame.

Con Kiba, Kakashi….

Que habrá querido decir con que no secuestraron a naruto.-dijo Neji

Entonces la única opción es que el haya ido voluntariamente, pero no es imposible el no tenia por que irse de la aldea.-dijo Kakashi

Hinata e Kiba se miraron con una expresión seria y siguieron corriendo por las ramas pero de un momento a otro 2 bolas de humo aparecieron y de ahí salieron Sasori y Deidara.

Que carajo mierda ahora tenemos que eliminar a estos imbéciles.-dijo Kiba poniéndose en pose de batalla.

De pronto Deidara comenzó a atacar a Kiba de una manera poco común daba puñetazos y patadas que no era común en el.

Con Shikamaru e Chouji

Maldición….ahg.-grito Shikamaru al sentir un dolor punzante en su estomago y vio a Kisame dar un puñetazo en su cara que lo lanzo varios metros.

Chouji estaba en su nivel de máximo poder pero Kisame le absorbió su chacra con su espada

Mierda mierda MIERDA.-grito Shikamaru ante la incapacidad de hacer algo pero de repente apareció Lee

LEE.-grito Shikamaru

Escuchen este tipo absorbe el chacra con su espada no hagan ataques con chacra solo Taijutsu.-dijo Lee y se lanzo al ataque

Kisame estaba en desventaja ya que el no era bueno en Taijutsu y no podía hacer frente a Lee que no usaba chacra entonces Kisame comenzó a lanzar ataques desesperados.

Vaya parece que el tiempo de luchar acabo.-dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Con Kiba, Kakashi…..

Kiba e Hinata e Sakura estaban luchando contra Sasori e Neji y Kakashi contra Deidara

DONDE ESTA NARUTO.-grito Kakashi

Ja para que quieren saber de todos ustedes tu eres el único que vienen por que se preocupa por el los demás solo por ordenes.-dijo Deidara riéndose de forma maléfica

Todos se lanzaron al ataque contra sus respectivos oponentes

Quieren saber.-dijo Deidara riéndose.

Nosotros no lo secuestramos el vino a nosotras ya que ustedes idiotas no lo apreciaban mas tu que lo lastimaste bastante Hinata.-dijo Sasori

Como lo sabemos?.-dijo Deidara con burla

Lo estábamos siguiendo desde tiempo y vimos sus problemas y el se unió a nosotros.-dijo Deidara.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante esta confesión naruto no había sido secuestrado el se había ido voluntariamente igual que Sasuke.

No es cierto NO ES CIERTO.-grito Sakura.-el no haría tal estupidez

Pues ya la cometió.-dijo Sasori de pronto el levanto la cabeza y miro a Deidara y ambos asintieron

Bueno creo que se acabo el tiempo de luchar luego nos volveremos a ver.-dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en una bola de humo

Con **Naruto e Itachi**

Por fin llegamos.-dijo naruto con aire cansado.-que es lo que sigue

Te llevaremos con pain para que te acepte.-dicho esto Itachi desapareció de la sala naruto se quedo observando la guarida dentro de la montaña, era rustica no daba signos de lo que naruto había esperado era casi como una casa bien acomodada

De pronto entro una chica de cabello azul con ojos color miel, también, no llevaba la túnica de Akatsuki llevaba una pantalón de ambu apretado con una blusa que transparentaba un poco y resaltaba su gran Corazón y el pantalones resaltaban sus grandes y hermosas piernas .

Quien eres y que haces aquí?.-dijo La chica en pose de batalla

Yo soy naruto Uzumaki estoy aquí para poder unirme en Akatsuki.-dicho esto el beso el torso de su mano.-y el suyo

Yo soy Konan.-dijo la chica sonrojada por el acto del chico

De pronto entro por la puerta Pain el líder de Akatsuki que observaba extrañado ya que nunca en su vida había visto a Konan sonrojada.

A ver Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo Pain.-cuales son tus condiciones para que te unas a nosotros

Que tengo un plan en vez de que intenten secuestrar a Los junchuriki los recluten ellos les prestarían su poder e se evitarían mas enemigos.-dijo naruto

Todos los miembros que estaban en la sala se miraron era una buena idea y conseguirían mas poder e se ahorrarían mas enemigos.

Muy bien si esas son tus condiciones esta bien vamos a hacer las pruebas para medir tu fuerza.-dijo pain

Mi segunda condición luego les diré pero no se preocupen esto los beneficiara.-dijo naruto y siguió a pain.

Konan mira a naruto y lo siguió pero aun estaba sonrojada.

En Konoha

Todos los que habían ido a la misión estaban serios en la oficina del hokage mientras ella observaba los reportes de la misión.

Entonces el se fue voluntariamente.-dijo Tsunade

Si según ellos si al parecer algo hizo hinata e Kiba que lo lastimo mucho.-dijo Kakashi

Todos los miraron y ellos comenzaron a contar lo que paso esos días y todos mostraron caras de ira a Sakura e hinata a Sakura por provocar eso e Hinata por tratar de esa manera a naruto.

Vaya Hinata me as decepcionado mucho como as podido tratar asi a naruto no te das cuente que el a sufrido mucho y esa carta esa una pista de el realmente me decepcionas.-dijo Tsunade

**Hasta aquí les traigo el primer capitulo espero que les aya gustado y me avisan si quieren un 2 capitulo **

**Es naruto/Konan o Naruto/harem cual quieres muchas o una mujer XDD**

**Dejen sus reviews y tal vaz haya lemon mas adelante XDD**

**Chao Caho **


	2. Las pruebas parte 1

**Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic sorry por algo de demora e estadoo ocupado y bueno e visto sus reviews e visto sus recomendaciones y si lo e leido y voy a tratar de detallar mas cosas que se me an paso pido perdon y a partir de este capitulo voy a tratar de detallar mas las descripciones, historias de venidas de personajes, etc **

dark side of everyone: no la va a matar eso seria cuel pero si se vengara de manera muy mala muajajaj en fin q bueno q te gusto el fic

Le Fay Morgana: Agradezco tu comentario tomare en cuenta tus recomendacione spero pro favos la proxima vez que vayas a poner una pagina que mi fic es malo te agradeceria que no lo hagas y no todos tenemos los mismos gustos a ti te gusta todo detallado pero otras personas no tanto hay gente que le gusta mas generalizado yo he visto, ese no es el trama de leer? Dejar que tu imaginacion vuele, si ya se voy a tratar de especificar mas pero no tanto si no en mi opinion no dejaria mucho a la imaginacion.

**Bueno aqui les mando el fic **

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos viendo las paredes de color oscuro, aunque parecia que anteriormente era de otro color pero que con el tiempo se fueron desgastando, habian varios recuadros de los antiguos Kages, algo que le sorprendio es que vio un cuadro del Jubbi el sabia que ellos buscaban su poder pero el creia que una ves que el Rikodou Sennin lo encerrero dentro de el no se volvio a ver ya que despues el lo habia dividido el las bestias con Cola, miro el piso parecia que tenian especies de crateres en menores dimensiones como si hubiera habido un enfrentamiento ahi, el mejor decidio no preguntarce ya que el lo descrubiria con el tiempo.

Naruto, Pain, itachi, Konan, Sasori e Deidara llegaron a una habitacion que desde fuera se viea pequeña cosa que extraño un pococ al rubio pero cuando entraron se quedo con los ojos tan habiertos que parecia que se le iban a salir de la imprecion.

Era una sala que tenia una espeie de Bosque dentro tenia todo el conjunto los arboles los arbustos el pasto verde en el suelo, no habia cielo por obias razones pero vio que habian quemaduras y sigos de explociones y varios muñecos quemados.

Itachi_san que es este lugar?.-pregunto naruto a itachi quien solo sonreia

Este lugar es la zona especial de entrenamiento de akatsuki gracias a un justo de expancion invisible este sala puede medir kilometros pero desde afuera parece un cuarto completamente normal y gracias a un jutsu de modificacion de espacio tiempo, los minutos aqui son microsegundo fuera de esta habitacion, un ejemplo es que digamos estas aqui durante 15 horas que a ti te parecen pero fuera de la habitacion solo han apsado 2 minutos, por que crees que todos los miembros de akatsuki somo tan fuertos.-dijo Itachi con una sonrrisa arrogante

Eso lo veremos y en que consiste la primera prueba?.-pregunto en tono serio naruto

La primera prueba es para medir tu fuerza mental y voluntad tendras que soportar un genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi a ver cuanto duras y segun eso mediremos tu fuerza mantal.-dijo pain.-sientante

Naruto obedecio y se sento en es pasto siendo imitado por itachi quien se puso frente a el(nota aqui en gentjustu va a ser como una ilucion pero el causante no va a aparecer, lo va a torturar con sus recuerdos)itachi activo su Mangekyo sharingan.-Estas listo?.-pregunto Itachi el rubio asintio .-Inicia.-dijo pain de pronto todo al rededor de naruto cambio de forma

**Dentro de la ilucion **

Naruto se encontraba en la oscuridad de pronto se encontro en la Aldea de la hoja cerca de la academia mas precisamente el estaba frente al columpio donde siempre se sentaba solo, la imagen cambio y vio cuando los aldeanos lo persegian y lo golpeaban dandole patadones puñetazos sin piedad y el cada vez mas se hundia en un charco de sangre el cerro los ojos pero sintio unas masnos que se los habrian ese era itachi, la imagen cambio se vio en un parque era muy reconocible pra el hay es donde el fue luego de que su mision fracasar de traer a Sasuke, la imagen volvio a cambiar y se vio en la montaña de los monumentos de los antiguos hokages donde se encontraba el consolando a sakura luego de recibir el informe donde se creia que sasuke estaba muerto pero el se dio cuenta de algo cuando vio su recuerdo hinata ya estaba hay desde ese momento lo cual lo lleno de ira y tristeza mucha tristeza, la imagen cambio y vio a hinata y kiba besandose como aquella vez en ese mismo callejon y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa algo basura, ella no te quiso, tus amigos te traicionaron.-escucho una voz media macabra luego todo se volvio oscuro y el se encontraba amarrado a una cruz estaba en un bosque y veia a Konoha arder en llamas, itachi apareacio de la nada.-entiende ese es su destino no lo puedes cambiar ellos te traicionaron.-dijo itachi, luego el vio varias imagines donde hinata lo traicionaba al igal que escuchaba a Sakua e ino, y vio a Sasuke irse abrazado con sakura e hinata eso ultimo colmo su paciencia.

ESTO NO ES REAL YA NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYA PASADO CON ESAS PUTAS, QUE MIERDA IMPORTA ESTE PUTO GENJUTSU NO FUNCIONARAAAAA...-grito naruto y comenzo a emanar chakra amarillo muy abundante de pronto la imagen comenzo a desvanecerse y de pronto se rompido.

**En la habitacion**

Una explocion salio de la cabeza de naruto donde solo salio volando itachi que caia una metros atras, todos estaban en shock que ese niño haya podido romper un genjutsu del Mangekyo sharingan.

Vaya vaya el niño es muy fuerte se nota que tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad imaginense pudo romper un genjuntsu ilucionario de itachi el podria sernos mas util de lo que pensabamos.-pensaba pain con una sonria en su rostro

Naruto se reincorporo algo agitado el se preguntaba que era ese chakra amarillo que brotaba intensamente de el miro como todos lo miraban impresionado incluso el mismo itachi.

Como hiciste eso enano.-dijo Deidara.-como demonios ronpiste el genjutsu de itachi ni pain pudo hacerlo

No lo se ese poder solo broto de mi jamas habia sentido algo asi en mi vida.-dijo naruto

Muy bien luego investigaremos, tendra un descanso de 2 horas y pasaremos a la segunda prueba.-dijo pain.-de paso exlora el lugar

Naruto vio como los demas salian haci otras direcciones el vio el reloj al salir de la habitacion y vio con sorpresa que solo habia pasado 30 segundos y al el le parecieron unas 4 horas era realmente impresionante.

**Sabes lo que a sido eso naruto_kun**.-resono una voz femenina en su cabeza

(No lo se Kyu_chan es la primera vez que habia sentido eso, aproposito por que no me hablabas estos dias crei que la habia pasado algo al sello).-dijo naruto en su mente

**No es que necesitaba pensar sobre un tema**.-dijo el Kyubi

(que tema).-dijo naruto en su mente y con interes

**l-lugo te dire es algo privado**.-dijo Kyubi nerviosa.-**tu crees que deberiamos confiar en ellos **

(obiamente no no soy estupido solo los usare para mis objetivos y luego me desare de ellos).-dijo naruto a Kyubi.-por cierto no te gustaria que te ponga un nombre ya que Kyubi es tu titulo

**n-no lo se que nombre me pondrias?.-**pregunto el Kyubi

(Que tal Hitomi te quedaria bien).-dijo naruto

**e-esta bien gracias naru_kun**.-dijo Hitomi sonrojandose un poco

Luego de eso naruto corto la comunicacion con Hitomi y se dispuso a pasear por la guarida de akatsuki viendo varios cuartos muy diferentes unos tenian varias armas pergaminos de jutsus que sobrepasaba mucho a una biblioteca de Konoha, el se pregunto de donde habia sacado esas tecnicas y la respuesta que le llego era sumamente obia ellos habian saqueado a las aldeas de todo el mundo Ninja, sigui caminando por los cuartos lo mayoria tenia elementos de tortura lo cual le dio un escalofrio en la espalda, entro a una cuarto que tenia las paredes bien decorada color marron claro, los muebles eran bien acomodados y el piso tenia una alfombra color rojo por lo que cubria el piso y una cama de madera tallada color marron era un cuarto muy bien acomodado el se preguntaba para quien era y sintio una precencia atras de el.

Volteo y vio a aquella chica de cabellos azules llevaba la misma ropa, excepto que traia un escote que dejaba ver sus pechos copa D vio sus ojos color miel que eran unos ojos muy hermosos, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo con sus muy bien definidas curvas.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso a parte a naruto le comenzo a salir sangre de la nariz y ella reacciono de la manera esperada le lanzo una tremenda cachetada que lo dejo atontado ella entro y cerro su puerta, el reacciono unos pocos segundos despues y se retiro atontado y vio a Deidara y Sasori con una sonrisa burlona.

Vaya parece que vuste el cuerpo de Konan, realmente tienes suerte.-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo sudando al estilo anime.-soloo te dio una cachetada.

Como que suerte me dio una tremenda cachetada que me dejo algo inconciente por unos segundos es casi tan fuerte como sakura_baka.-dijo naruto casi gritando

Parece que le agradas a konan por que me acuerdo cuando deidara hizo lo mismo, el miro su cuerpo ella le dio un gran puñetazo y una patada en las bolas que el no pudo orinar por una semana.-dijo Sasori con una mueca de dolor

Naruto se puso palido y se cubrio la entrepierna al tener la imagen mental de konan pateandolo y se estremecio y puso una sonrrisa zorruna y una gran gota en la nuca al ver la cara de Deidara que se puso a un nuevo nivel d eblanco y tenia los ojos llorosos.

De pronto aparecio Pain entrando y diciendo

Uzumaki ya es hora de tu segunda prueba acompañame.-dijo pain saliendo y llendo de nuevo a la sala de entrenamiento seguido por naruto, deidara y sasori, cuando llegaron encontraron a itachi e Kisame e konan que estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

De que trata la segunda prueba Pain_sama.-pregunto naruto algo intrigado

La prueba úzumaki es de taitjutsu pelearas contra deidara y itachi sin chakra no usaras ningun ninjutsu o genjutsu o kenjutsu ok comienzen.-dijo pain diendo un salto hacia atras.

Naruto se puso en pose de batalla seguido por Itachi e Deidara, deidara fue el primero en atacar dandole un puño en la cara que naruto lo bloqueo con facilidad y contraataco con una patada en los pies que deidara esquivo ambos saltaron y comenzaron a intercamiar puños y patadas, naruto sintio una patada por detras el volteo la cabeza e itachi lo estaba pateando el lo esquivo con las justas, naruto le dio un puñete acertado en en la cara de itachi que lo tumbo al piso, deidara comenzo el contraataque con unos cuantos puños en el estomago de naruto el cual solo puvo que resistir, naruto de dio un rodillazo en las boleas a Deidara y un puñetazo en ñla cra que lo dejo inconsiente al instante, naruto le dio un ojeo a Iachi que habia activado el sharingan con 3 comillas iban a volver a comenzar a pelear pero...

Bien ya basta.-dijo Pain que se habia acercado a la zona del enfrentamiento.- e visto que tu eres muy capas de pelear con taijutsu as pasado la prueba con alto nivel pero la uktima prueba sera mañana ya que hay terminaras realmente muerto si es que no mueres.-dijo pain con una sonrrisa maliciosa y oscura.

Naruto sudo frio y se puso tensoya que cuando pain se ponia asi no era de broma que reakmente podia morir pero luego de unos segundos se tranquilizo.

Al salir de la habitacion de entrenamiento vio a Konan que estaba recostada en la pared mirando al vacio en una pocision de pelicula con la el viento dandole a la cara a naruto solo se le ocurrio una palabra para describirla.-hermosa.-penso el. Konana se dio cuenta de que el la estaba observando y se sonrojo levemente se quedaron callados hasta que naruto desidio romper el hielo.

Ehhh...desde cuando trabajas en Akatsuki.-fue lo unico que se le ocurri a naruto que se regaño mentalmente ESTUPIDO

bu-bueno yo llevo con nagato aqui desde que era niña y perdi a mis padres en la Tercera guerra ninja pero me encontre con unos amigos uno de ellos nagato que junto con ellos entrenamos junto con jiraya-sama.-dijo konan teniendo una mirada que expresaba tristeza.

Tambien entrenaste con ero-sennin.-dijo naruto un poco impresionado por la declaracion de esta

Ero-sennin?.-pregunto ella algo confundida por el nombre

Si es que como es un pervertido le digo ero-sennin.-dijo naruto mirando al aire

Konan rio entre diente por aquel nombre y decidio preguntar.-Por que decidiste unirte a nosotros siempre tratabamos de matarte.-los acules ojos de naruto se volvieron cristalinos y solto una lagrima, al ver esto konan se arrepintio de preguntar.-lo lamento no debi preguntar eso.-dijo konan, naruto dijo.-no te preocupes tu debes sber cuales son mis motivos de unirme a nosotros.-y naruto le explico que habia pasado con hinata, Kiba e sus amigas ino y sakura a lo cual konan se enojo un poquito pero tambien se puso triste por naruto al ver a tu novio y amigas traicionandote debe de ser muy duro.-lamento eso.-fue lo unico que pudo decir.-no importa no fue tu culpa.-dijo naruto y dedicandole una sonrisa sincera a lo que konan contesto de la mismamanera asi se quedaron por unos segundos pero escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos..

UZZUUUMMAAAKKKIIIII.-gritaba Deidara que habia despertado con un buen dolor en su hombria que lo habia sentido desde la pelea con el rubio.-MALDIT0O TE MATARE NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE DUELE HAY PARA MI DESDE QUE LA MALDITA KO...-no puedo continuar ya que se dio cuenta de que konan estaba en el mismo lugar del pasillo al costado del rubio a lo que Deidara comenzo a sudar frio.

Que fue lo que me ibas a decir de mi deidara.-dijo konan en un tono dulce, amenazante y aterrador la mescla perfecta del miedo a lo que Deidara solo comenzo a sudar frio y a temblar, el queria correr por su vida pero las piernas no le respondian.

e-espera konan no-no fue m-mi i-intencion pe-perdon.-dijo deidara rezando mentalmente que a konan no le diera una paliza.

Deidara creo que deberiamos arreglar unos ASUNTITOS DE TU VOCABULARIO HACIA MI.-lo ultimo grito konan llevandose a Deidara hacia un a especie de almacen en un cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave.

No e-espera ko-konan fue un accidente por kami-sama por favor no espera hay no espera NOOOOOOOO.-gritaba Deidara detras de la puerta.

Naruto no hacia mas que reir descaradamente frente a los gritos de dolor de Deidara, pero tambien le daba escalofrios ya que ellas si que era peligrosa y el pensaba que los miembros de akatsuki iban a ser despiadados, astutos e inteligentes, osea eran eso en el campode batalla èro paceriaa que duera de ella se comportaban como personas normales a exepcion de Pain por supuesto.

Luego de que los gritos de Deidara acabaran konan salio con una sonrisa maliciosa que a naruto le daba escalofrios.

A konan creo que ya me voy a dormir pero donde es mi habitacion?.-pregunto naruto y konan con una gota en la frente estilo anime.

Es por aqui sigueme.-dijo Konan guiando a naruto por unos pasillos bajando unos pasadisos hasta que llegaron una una especie de calabozo/cuarto a lo que naruto le cayo una enorme gota a la nuca al ver su "habitacion" era unas paredes de piedra abolladas, el piso estaba lleno de agua o eso parecia, una cama maltratada y unos muebles algo maltratados.

Aqui me..quedare.-pregunto naruto

Por supuesto que esperabas un cuarto 5 estrellas para un nuevo que no sabemos si podemos confiar.-dijo konan como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.

Cual es la diferencia de una celda y esto?.-pregunto naruto temiendo por la respuesta

Que este cuarto tiene cama y un par de muebles y una presion esta vacia y duermes en el piso, tal vez prefieras la celda.-dijo konan con una sonrisa oscura.

NO ejem sigo no ahora que la veo es muy bonita...(tragando saliva)..acogedora.-dijo naruto algo nervioso que lo hicieran dormir en la celda

Ah eso pense adios.-dijo konan retirandose y dejando a naruto en su "acogedor" cuarto.

Estas seguro que tenemos que aguantar esto ya qte dije que podriamos irnos a Suna nos recibirian bien.-dijo la voz de la zorra en su cabeza

Y yo ya te dije que los necesito para lograr mi objetivo, tendremos que aguantar esto hito-chan.-dijo naruto

Ok naru-kun confio en ti.-dijo hitomi

Bunas noches.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y naruto se dejo atrapar en los brazos de morfeo pensando en cual seria la misteriosa y peligrosa prueba que pain le avia dicho o cual lo tenia muy nervioso.


	3. La tercera prueba

**Hola perdon por la demora de es que ya saben las tareas y otros casos de la vida pero buano aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo **

**La tercera prueba **

Ya estava amaneciendo y nuestro amigo rubio ya estaba despertando de su profundo sueño ya que recin hace un rato se habia podido dormir pero cuando se levantaba...

Uzumaki de una vez levantate que es hora de tu prueba.-gritaba un tipo que salia del suelo era mitad negro y mitad blanco.

QUIEN MIERDA ERES TU¡?.-grito naruto que se levantaba del piso que se habia caido de la impresion de la impresion.

Tranki compadre yo me llamo Zetzu soy un miembro de akatsuki no te preocupes, pain ya te esta esperando en la sala de entrenamiento.-dijo Zetzu

Naruto se levanto y pronto se cambio y salio de su cuarto/celda, fue caminando hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento, cuando entro vio a todos los akatsuki, Pain estaba en el medio de todos.

A ver Uzumaki es hora de tu ultima prueba, tu prueba consistira en pelar contra mi, espero que no mueras, todos vayanse a los costados.-dijo pain en tono cortante.

Todos los akatsuki se fueron a los caostados de la habitacion.

Comenzemos.-dijo pain y se lanzo a la ofensiva.

**Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu.-grito pain y de su boca salio un gran reptile que fue directo hacia naruto que este con las justas lo esquivo fue hacia delante de pain ** **Jutsu clones de sangre.-dijo naruto(nota del autor: no me bien la traducción y este jutsu es una invencion de naruto los clones son mucho mas resistentes y poderosos, los Jutsu que van a salir en este fic van a ser la mayoría de invención mía) y saliron 2 clones identicos a naruto que fueron contra Pain, este lo unico que hizo fue esquivar los movimientos de naruto que cada vez de frustraba mas al no atinarle a Pain, el naruto original estaba mas alejado de pain que pelaba mano a mano con sus clones, **Futon:Rasenshuriken **y creo un rasengan con la forma de un shuriken gigante.-AHORA.-grito naruto a sus clones que se separaron de pain y naruto original le lanzo su rrzsenshuriken que le llego a pain y exploto, el humo se dicipo y pain estab parado ahi sin ningun rasguño a lo que naruto quedo sorprendido ya que esa era una de sus mejores tecnicas.-si eso es todo lo que tienes no mereces estar en akatsuki.-dijo pain con tranquilidad, por otro lado los demas miembros de akatsuki estabn sorprendidos ya que nunca habian visto un tipo de atake como ese.-continuemos.-dijo pain lanzandose una vez mas haci naruto, naruto junto con sus clones comenzaron una ofensiva dando multiples patadas y puñetazos hacia pain que la mayoria o los esquivaba o los bloqueaba, el naruto original se separo del grupo.-(nota del autro pain y naruto son capaces de manipular los 5 elementos) **Doton: Yomi Numa**.-grito naruto creando un pantano en la que atrapo a naruto, un clon de sombra aparecio y comenzaron a formar un rasengan que era color rojo y desprendia fuego.-**Katon:Rasengan**.-y naruto fue contra pain.-** Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu.-**grito pain que se hundio en la tierra reapareciendo debajo de naruto que lo agarro de los pies y del cuellos, lo forzo a desacer el rasengan y lo lanzo contra un arbol.-** Suiton: Kokūn no Jutsu**.-y naruto fue bañado en aceite .-** Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu**.-y pain lanzo una bola de fuego que se dirigio a toda velocidad hacia naruto que este grito.-**Doton: Žemė Didysis barjerinis**(Elento tierra: Gran barrera de Tierra).-grito naruto y una gran muro de tierra de unos 5 metros se levanto delante de naruto y bloqueo la gran bola de fuego mandada por pain.-**Jutsu:multiclones de sangre**.-grito naruto y aparecieron 5 clones de sangre y empresaron a trazar sellos.-**Katon: Lietus ugnies**(Elento fuego:Lluvia de fuego) y los clones comenzaron a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego a alta velociada ahcia pain que esquivaba la mayoria de las bolas de fuego.** **Hhuuuuff..(jadeando)..ahhgg.-jadeaba naruto al ver que su jutsu no habia funcionado.** **Uzumaki si no peleas copn todo tu poder no lograras ganarme asi que deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo.-dijo pain con relativa tranquilidad.** **((diablos a este ritmo me voy a quedar sin chakra antes de que puda hacerlo daño tendre que activar mi modo Sannin)).-pensaba naruto ** **(**naruto recuerda que este tipo posee el rinnegan mejor usa mi poder con ello le ganaras**).-decia Hitomi en su cabeza.** **((gracias pero no voy a usar mi propio poder para derrotarlo, tu poder sera mi ultimo recurso)).-dijo naruto en su mente, haciendo que hitomi suspirara.** **(**Bien respeto tu decision naru_kun**).-dijo hitomi en su cabeza.** Modo Sennin**.-grito naruto y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar y sus cejas se volvieron naranjas y miro a pain.-creo que es hora de pelear de verdad no lo crees pain.-dijo naruto sonriendo a lo que pain afirmo y ambos se lanzaron a la ofensiva intercambiando diversos puños que esta vez naruto al ser mas rapido le acertaba unos cuantos golpes a pain y naruto lograba bloquear unos cuantos golpes de pain, naruto creo 4 clones de sangre** **y se lanzo a una siguiente ofensiva golpenado a pain.-**futon: Vėjo diskas**(Elemento aire:Discos de viento)(imaginenese unos kienzan de krilin pero hechos de viento)y pain 2 discos de ciento que giraban aparecieron en ambas manos de pain que los lanzo hacia naruto quien este solo desaparecio reapareciendo a un costado de el campo de batalla.-** Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu**.-y una gran bola de fuego salio de la bosa de naruto que se comio a ambos discos de viento y la bola creio de tamaño impactando con un arbol.-Buen control de chakra, al parecer percibiste que esos discos te seguirian y los destruiste con otro jutso eres bueno Yzumaki, esto se pondra mas divertido.-dijo pain quien se lanzaba de nuevo contra naruto, naruto le lanzo 2 kunais pero pain desaparecio y reaparecio detras de naruto que lo golpeo ** **lanzandolo hacia el piso este se paro y se alejo .-**Katon: Kalėjimų gaisro**(Elemento fuego:Prision de fuego) y pain que atrapado en una especie de bola de fuego, pero aun se le veia a pain.-ahora vas a ver cual es mi mejor justo espero que estes listo paindijo naruto y grito.-**Raiton: Paskutinis didelis Rasengan**(Elemento trueno:Ultimo gran rasengan), naruto levanto las manos y aparecio una gran bola resengan de color azul oscuro y lo rodeaban rayos, la bola que contenia a pain desaparecio y naruto lanzo el gran rasengan que impacto directamente con pain que intento pararlo pero no pudo.-jejejeje a ver de como sales de esa.-dijo naruto jadeando ya que ese jutsu requeria mucho chakra el rasengan exploto, el homo se dicipo y se vio a pain en el piso con la ropa lastimada y con heridos.** **Los demas akatsuki estaban en shock por la magnitud del justsu y porque el habia podido harce algo de daño a pain que hasta entonces ninguno de ellos habia podido hacerlo.-valla ese niño es realmente poderoso, incluso mas que nosotros.-dijo Deidara** **En eso si que tienes razon Deidara ese niño es extremadamente poderoso y nisiquiera a utilizado el poder de Kyubi.-dijo itachi.-no lo crees konan.-Konan estaba impacta y en shock .-Konan que tando ves a naruto ehhhh.-dijo Kisame con un tono picaro a lo que Konan solo se sonrojo y le dio una mirada de terror y kisame se puso mas palido de lo que es y volteo a seguir viendo el combate.** **En el campo de batalla pain se estaba levantando.-vaya naruto eres muy fuerte seras un excelente akatsuki, pero la prueba acabara cuando tu hayas utilizado todo tu poder o no puedas mas y tadavia te quedan fuerzas haci que continuemos.-dijo pain con una sonrisa oscura y siniestra.-** Dieviškoji šarvai(armdura divina).-dijo pain y un aura negra lo cubrio todo.-sigamos.-dijo pain y desaparecio y reaparecio delante de naruto el cual solo soportar el puñetazo en la cara que pain le dio y lo mando unos metros mas atras y pain sigui golpenadolo por todo el cuerpo, pain le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mando varios metros atras. ((mierda mierda, que es esto es mas poderoso que nates y no puedo darle batalla ahhgggg)).-pensaba naruto recibiendo mas puñetazos y patadas de pain (naruto_kun usa mi poder si no no vas a poder ganarle hablo en serio no digas que no).-dijo hitomi que con una voz seria se dirijia a naruto. De vuelta al lugar de la batalla pain segui dandole una paliza a naruto y Konan estaba horrorizada.-Espera pain lo vas a a matar.-grito Konan aterrada pero de pronto un aura roja comenzon a rodear a naruto que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y el chaka tomaba forma de un zorro y detuzo un puñetazo de pain y lo lanzo a una parte de campo de batalla.-jejejej ahora querias ver mi poder ahora lo veras.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de maniaco.-Raiton: perkūnas pragariškas(elemento rayo:Trueno infernal),naruto coloco sus manos en posiciopn de triangulo y y se formo un trueno color negro que se lanzo hacia pain este se movio pero el trueno le atravezo el brazo. QUEEEEE...-gritaton todos los akatsukis en shock.-(como es posible la armadura de pain es inquebrantable nada la rompe que tan poderoso sera el niño),.pensaba itachi Naruto desaparecio y reaparecio atras de pain que se sorprendio y naruto le dio un derechazo en la cara que lo dejo aturdido.-Katon-Futon: Sūkurių galia(Elemento fuego-aire:Remolino del poder)pain comenzo a girar y se formo un gran remolino de fuego era un poco mas transparente y se fue contra naruto este no se movio al contrario un puño de chakra fue contra el remolino ambos chocaron y se formo una gran explocion. Al diciparse el humo se vio a pain parado mirando tranquilamente a naruto que se levantaba aun con el chakra del kyubi rodeado pero con 2 colas. Valla, el poder del kyubi es mejor de lo que pense y con tu poder conbinado con el de ella podremos lograr nuestro objetivo, que tal si para acabar la prueba ambos realizamos nuestra mejor tecnica.-dijo pain con una sonrisa Eso seria muy bueno.-dijo naurto con una sonrisa tambien entonces pain comenzo a trazar sellos.- energija: masė banga explocion(energia: onda de explicion masiva) (imaginense un kamehameha pero de color negro) y se comenzo a formar una bola en las manos de pain, naruto comenzo a trazar sellos.- Sudėtiniai elementai: Didžioji ray planetų sunaikinimas(Elementos combinados: Gran Rayo de destruccion planetaria)(imaginense a un kamehameha como el de gohan en la pelea con cell pero de color rojo)y una bola de energia color rojo se formo en las manos de naruto y ambos se dispararon con un rayo chocando entre si ambos ataque luchaban en avanzar pero ambos eran igual de poderosos ambos ataques se cancelaron formando una bola de energia que origino una explosion que los lanzo a ambos a ambos lados del salon de entrenamiento. Cuando todo se dicipo ambos se levantaron naruto se ponia en posicion de lucha pero,.ya es suficiente naruto eres casi tan fuerte como yo eso te hace casi un dios.-dijo pain para luego desvanecerse en el aire Los demas akatsuki tenian la quijada en el piso de el asombro y fueron corriendo hacia naruto Naruto_san como fue que consegusite el poder, cuando peleamos no eras tan fuerte .-dijo Itachi.-ni siquiera podrías darme pelea a mi. Como conseguí este poder no es de su incumbencia ahora no se preocupen se los diré pero no ahora.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa oscura y de pronto el chakra rojo se desvaneció y naruto quedo inconsciente. Naruto_kun que tan fuerte será, un momento…¿¡Naruto_kun¡? Desde cuando lo llamo así.-se preguntaba mentalmente Konan que se sonrojo levemente. Naruto mientras estaba durmiendo había decidido entrar a su paisaje mental, el entro a un campo donde vio a una chica entre los 15 o 17 años con una pechos copa d, una cabellera pelirroja, unas curvas bien definidas, ella estaba vestida con un vestido color rojo oscuro y azul que abrazaba a la perfección a su hermosos cuerpo. Hola hito_chan.-dijo naruto Hola Naru_kun realmente me alegro de tu victoria contra pain estoy orgullosa.-dijo Hitomi abrazando naruto entre sus grandes pechos. Hito….aire…-decía entre cortado naruto que se estaba poniendo azul. Huy lo siento Naruto_kun me emocione.-dijo Hitomi avergonzada Uff no importa Hitomi mas bien te venia a agradecer ya que sin tu ayuda el me hubiera matado en la prueba.-dijo naruto con su mano en la cabeza Naru_kun realmente estas considerando quedarte a unirte a Akatsuki.-dijo Hitomi ya que todavía cuestionaba eso Ya te dije me quedare por un tiempo para cumplir mis objetivos a parte todavía tengo que ir al _Templo del Sacrificio_ para investigar lo de hace unos meses, si esa maldita de Konoha no me hubiera traicionado estaría ahí con ella.-dijo naruto con rencor No te preocupas ya tienes nuevos camaradas a parte se nota que a esa tal Konan le agradas no es asiii.-decía Hitomi con una sonrisa picara haciendo sonrojar a naruto. q-que estas diciendo ella es mi conocida si recién paso aquí 3 días, a parte ya después le diré si me quiere ayudar, pero por ahora me dedicare a ganarme su confianza y reunir a nuestros hermanos los demás jinchiriki para nuestro plan.-dijo naruto a Hitomi que lo miraba Creo que tienes razón Naru_kun, pero creo que ya es hora de dormir mañana comienza tu día como Akatsuki y tu misión comienza y conseguir el poder que se te a encomendado.-dijo Hitomi mirando a naruto seria. Si tienes razón hito_chan.-dijo naruto.-buenas noches.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hitomi que se sonrojo salvajemente y agradecía que el rubio ya se había ido. _En otro lado del mundo.._ _En una cueva en un bosque…_ _mmm..por fin ya es hora de mi resurrección, luego de 400 años, por fin los caballeros Z no están vivos mi plan se completara…y la destrucción de este mundo se dará…..-dijo el personaje oscuro _ Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que haya gustado me comentan como fue la pelea XD, si tienen sugerencias me las hacen llegar si son muy profundas por correo, a y les digo que el fic el legendario guerrero lo cancelare pero la trama la agregare a este fic XD Bueno me despido :3 Chao chao 


	4. El comienzo de la misión

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic ahora voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos por lo menos 3 mil palabras **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo **

**Escuchen lamento lo de la alineación de párrafos el cap. anterior pero mi computadora estaba mal y por mas que trate no pude ponerlos así puta computadora, también mis notas no están bueennnass pero tampoco muy mal y si salgo así despídanse de mi por 4 meses , bueno les aviso que la próxima semana ya no voy a poder escribir y tal vez la siguiente a esa ya que comienzan mis exam de confirmación mi oportunidad de subir**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos les doy el capitulo de hoy **

**La Aventura Comienza **

En Konoha...

Habían pasado exactamente 2 meses desde que naruto se había ido de la aldea y habían mandado continuas misiones para tratar de encontrarlo pero sin éxito.

Cuando los amigos de naruto se habían enterado de lo que habían hecho Kiba, hinata, ino y Sakura todos los dejaron de frecuentar y les perdieron respeto, hasta la madre de Kiba, Tsume una joven mujer de ojos marones, unos rasgos caninos pero un muy curvelino cuerpo se había decepcionado de su hijo y también su hija Hana la hermana de Kiba, los Jonin por otra parte, Kurenai se había hecho muy "amiga" de naruto al igual que Anko ambas se habían molestado mucho con hinata e Kiba tanto así que les aplicaron la ley del hielo, solo les hablaban cuando se trataba de misiones, hinata cada vez se sentía mas frustraba al pensar que sus amigos la dejaban de lado solo por que abandono a el Uzumaki "traidor" según ella, Kiba, ino y Sakura.

Nos encontramos en la calle hokage...

Enserio Kina_kun no se por que nos tratan así solo de dimos su merecido a el Uzumaki.-dijo hinata con desprecio en el tono de voz

No lo se hina_chan solo espero que el Uzumaki se este pudriendo en el infierno.-dijo Kiba de igual forma para luego besar a hinata de forma apasionada.

De pronto un Ambu apareció enfrente de ellos.

Hinata_san y Kiba_san la hokage los esta llamando para una misión.-dicho esto el anbu desapareció y hinata e Kiba pusieron cara de disgusto.

Solo espero que no nos llamen para otra puta misión de recuperación.-dijo Kiba y hinata solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la torre hokage.

Al llegar encontraron también a Kurenai e Anko que estaban conversando entre si.

Tsunade para que nos llamo no veía que estábamos ocupados.-dijo Kiba con arrogancia y lo que se gano fue un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de la hokage.

Controla tu vocabulario chico perro, están aquí por que acompañaran a Anko y Kurenai a transportar unos archivos de vital importancia a Suna ya que desde se cancelaron la alianza con Konoha hemos tenido que entregarle información recolectada de Akatsuki ya que si no le entregamos nos podrían declarar la guerra.-dijo la hokage mirando con desprecio a Kiba y hinata

Cuando partimos hokage_sama.-dijo Kurenai parándose

De inmediato.-contesto Tsunade.-tienen 30 minutos en preparar sus cosas.-dicho esto todos se retiraron

Al cabo de 30 minutos el equipo se reunía en la puerta de la aldea de la hoja y salió en dirección a suna sin esperar lo que iban a encontrar.

**En la guarida de Akatsuki...**

Naruto estaba recostado en su cuarto que ya no era esa "celda" que le habían dado al principio si no era un cuarto con las paredes rojas con una cama bien acomodad unos 4 muebles de madera para guardar ropa y pergaminos.

El estaba con Hitomi que estaba abrazado a el con una sonrisa y naruto estaba recordando.

Jejejeje...-se reía naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

**De que te ríes naru_kun**.-dijo Hitomi con voz dulce

Es que estaba recordando lo que paso hace unas semanas cuando te saque delante de ellos y como fueron sus reacciones...-dijo el rubio y Hitomi también comenzó a recordar.

**Flash back**

Habían pasado 2 días desde aquella "prueba" con pain y ese impresionante combate, todos las Akatsuki le habían mostrado respeto pero también cierto temor lo que le daba risa al rubio, también había conversado mucho con Konan que le contaba como era su vida luego de la guerra.

Ahora naruto estaba en su cuarto/celda donde estaba recostado en su mísera cama descansado.

(**naru_kun ya me puedes sacar extraño estar entre tus brazos por favor sácame).-**dijo Hitomi en su cabeza.

((hito_chan sabes que también extraño abrazarte pero no puedes todavía no tenemos la suficiente confianza con ellos para que sepan que te puedo sacar de mi cuerpo)).-dijo naruto a Hitomi que solo la miro seria con una expresión algo "torcida" en su cara

(** y tu sabes bien que mi poder es mucho mayor que el de pain e incluso el tuyo soy capaz de defenderme sola)**.-dijo Hitomi seria mirando a naruto

((pero hito_chan)).-intento protestar el rubio pero Hitomi le lanzo una mirada asesina al rubio que se puso pálido y asintió que la sacaría y Hitomi le mando una imagen de ella sonriendo "dulcemente" lo cual aterro mucho mas al rubio.

De vuelta en el cuarto de naruto se desprendió un poco de chakra rojo y comenzó a tomar forma al costado de naruto y se formo a Hitomi que en esta ocasión llevaba un kimono de color negro ajustado y escotado que le daba una figura muy hermosa y cuando se termino de formar y se abalanzo a naruto tumbándolo en la cama pero de pronto la puerta se comenzó a abrir y apareció Konan con un vestido algo ajustado con un toque de azul oscuro con naranja.

Pero que NARUTO QUIEN ES ELLA Y QUE HACE AQUI.-dijo Konan con una casi como la de Sakura o incluso peor (se imaginan :,3 )

Naruto se puso pálido y despacio se quito a Hitomi que puso una cara de disgusto y emano una aura aterradora al igual que Konan de pronto todos los Akatsuki al sentir la aura asesina fueron donde el cuarto/celda de naruto (excepto pain/nagato) pero al legar vieron a Konan emanando un aura negra al igual que la pelirroja todos se quedaron pálidos al tal instinto asesino.

Chi-chicas se-se pu-pueden cal-calmar por favor esto tiene una explicación.-dijo naruto y ambas apagaron su instinto asesino

Quien es ella naruto y será mejor que me des una buena explicación.-dijo Konan con una voz amenazante

Mira ella es Kyubi.-dijo naruto

De pronto Konan se puso en posición de ataque al igual que los demás Akatsuki peri kyubi se rio descorsentando a todos.

Miren Akatsuki ustedes no van a poder conmigo no pueden ni con naruto, a parte de seguro ahora piensan "capturemos al Kyubi y matemos a naruto y nos ahorramos problemas" pero no, ya que mi poder esta en naruto y no lo pueden matar, y perderían ya que mi poder junto con el de naruto es feroz les convendría no creen.-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa oscura y maliciosa.-ademas no creo que Konan este de acuerdo con matar a naruto por la forma que reacciono.

Konan se sonrojo y los demás Akatsuki se pusieron en tono pensativo y luego de unos segundos se calmaron diciendo que tenían razón y dejaron de atacar pero les extraño la reacción de Konan que al lanzarles una mirada asesina se callaron.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto sonrió ante tal recuerdo luego ellos hablaron con pain y dijo que seria una ventaja contar con ambos de su lado de pronto se abrí la puerta entrando Deidara..

Oye Naruto Pain te esta buscando para que comiences una nueva misión.-dijo Deidara con envidia al ver a naruto con tal belleza de mujer.

Naruto salió de su habitación con Kyubi y entro a un cuarto oscuro que tenia un arreglo al estilo japonés con sus cojines en el suelo y pain estaba en el medio.

Pain_sama para que nos llamo.-dijo respetuoso naruto

Uzumaki_san escucha tu con Konan y Hitomi van a ir a interceptar a un grupo de Konoha que tiene información de Akatsuki llevada a suna así que vayan, a y escucha ya va a iniciar la operación principal así que al volver vamos a tener una reunión general entiendes?.-dijo Pain

Si pain sama.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego se reunieron con Anko ambas mujeres se venían y naruto juraba ver rayos en sus miradas pero al final salieron en camino a la misión.

**En un bosque cerca de las fronteras del País del viento...**

Kiba, hinata, Kurenai y Anko estaban saltando entre los arboles ya cerca del país del viento, este ultimo año la maleza y muchos arbole inmensos habían crecido e invadido los bosque por lo que era mas difícil pasar por ahí.

Kurenai-sensei como a estado últimamente.-dijo Hinata tratando de rompes el hielo.

Hinata_san concéntrate en la misión es muy importante.-dijo Kurenai con una voz fría

Vamos sensei todo esto solo por el uzumaki_baka es solo un idiota que es un traídos se merece lo que le paso por que...-Kiba no puedo acabar de hablar por que recibió 2 puñetazos una de parte de Kurenai y uno de parte de Anko que dejo impresionada a Hinata.

Escúchame mocoso si vuelves a hablar de Foxi_kun de esa manera de voy a cortar lo que te hace hombre entiendes.-dijo Anko con desprecio y Kiba gruño, Anko lo soltó y se dio la vuelta estaban por irse pero Kiba había intentado atacar a Anko pero se salió volando producto de una patada.

El personaje iba achampañado de dos mujeres, una peli azul y otra pelirroja que iban a atacar a Anko pero...

No, espera Konan ellas son mis amigas no las golpees.-dijo el personaje bajándose la capucha que lo cubría y apareció una melena rubia y unos ojos azules, el iba vestido con un pantalón Jonin y una polera de color azul con negro con el símbolo de Akatsuki.

Na-naruto_kun.-dijo Anko antes de lanzarse a naruto y abrazarlo y aplastar su cara contra sus pechos copa d.-te extrañe mucho Foxi_kun

Konan la miro con cara asesina y desprendió instinto asesino al igual que Hitomi que miraba a Anko con rencor, naruto logro zarparse de el abrazo mortal de Anko algo azul y luego miro a Kurenai con una sonrisa y la abrazo y ella también lo abrazo.

Hinata por otra parte miraba al rubio con rencor e ira y fue a recoger a su Kiba y lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos miraron con ira al rubio que conversaba con Anko y Kurenai.

Anko_sensei, kurenai_sensei que hacen el es un criminal Rango S de 20 millones tenemos que capturarlo.-dijo hinata con ira

Cállate niña idiota, tu eres hinata el que le hizo daño a naruto_kun como quisiera matarte.-dijo Konan con una sonrisa escalofriante

Y naruto_kun que haces aquí as decidido volver a la aldea.-dijo Kurenai con esperanza en los ojos.-y por que llevas el símbolo de Akatsuki.

Antes no, no voy a volver a la aldea, y yo pertenezco a aktsuki.-dijo naruto pero al ver caras de las chicas.-no se preocupen e cambiado el estilo de Akatsuki.

A que te refieres naruto_kun.-dijo Kurenai con cara de no entender y luego se sonrojo al haber usado el "kun" ya que no llamaba así a cualquier hombre.

Valla Kurenai desde cuando llamas a un hombre con ese sufijo? Ahhhh….?.-dijo Anko con una sonrisa picara haciendo a Kurenai sonrojar salvajemente.

En este momento no se los puedo decir pero les diré que ellos ya no van a estar destruyendo aldeas Jejejeje.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y luego Konan le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al estilo Sakura y el llorando al estilo anime se sobaba el chinchón y ambas chicas tenían una enorme gota en la nuca.

Eso no importa Uzumaki_baka tu vendrás con nosotros eres una renegado de Konoha y debes ser capturado si no te resistes tal ves no te dula "tanto".-dijo Hinata con ira en su voz y lo siguiente que paso fue que naruto se escandalo de la risa junto con Konan y Hitomi, se doblaban el estomago de la risa.

¿¡Que carajos les pasa ahora vengan con nosotros¡?.- grito Kiba molesto por la reacción del rubio.

Valla y no los creí tan estúpidos pero al parecer me equivoque, pero primero.-dijo mirando a las dos Jonin se acerco a Anko y le dio un beso en la boca, pero acabo rápido, lo mismo paso con Kurenai pero a lo siguiente de un "suave" golpe en el cuello las dejo inconscientes, luego miro a sus compañeras y les asintió con la cabeza y ambas las cargaron pero antes de irse...

Naruto_kun tendremos que hablar al volver.-dijo Hitomi con una "dulce" voz a lo que Konan asintió.-y tu que Konan, por que asiente, no me digas que naruto te guata, valla ye me imagino de acá a 10 años unos chicos de cabello azul con ojos celestes corriendo por ahí jajajajajajaj.-se reía Hitomi haciendo sonrojar a ambos a lo que hinata e Kiba los miraban extrañados.

Escucha pedazo de imbécil tu vendrás con nosotros así que ya deja a nuestras senseis ahí y ven con nosotros y todo sera menos "doloroso" para ti y tus amigas, tal vez me coja a una luego. Jajajajajajaj.-se reía Kiba con una voz arrogante y se gano la mirada fulminante del rubio que desprendía un instinto asesino gigantesco que hasta las chicas comenzaron a sudar.

Cállate pedazo de animal imbécil, Konan, Hitomi llévense a Anko y a Kurenai sáquenles los archivos ya que ellas los tienen, mientras yo me "_**divierto aquí**_".-eso ultimo lo dijo con una voz espeluznante que hizo temblar a Kiba.

Konan y Hitomi se despidieron de naruto y se perdieron entre la maleza y naruto se que solo con Kiba y Hinata que lo miraban con odio.

Muy bien comencemos...espero que no mueran..jajajajajajaj.-se reía como una maniaco que le espanto a Hinata y Kiba y sin mas naruto se lanzo a ellos.

Naruto se lanzo dándole una patada a Kiba que lo lanzo a varios metros atrás y luego se dirigió hacia Hinata que le comenzó a lanzar golpes, hinata se esforzaba para bloquearlos o esquivarlos(nota del autor aquí hinata y Kiba son con el elemento agua)pero hinata no podía y era golpeada salvajemente, Kiba se levanto molesto e intento golpear a naruto por atrás, pero este desapareció reapareciendo adelante de ellos.-**Jutsu Kraujo multiclones**(Jutsu multicoles de sangre) aparecieron 5 clones de naruto en una nube roja.-**Katon:** **Lietus ugnies**(Elemento fuego: Lluvia de Fuego) los clones lanzaron bolas de fuego hacia Kiba y Hinata que ambos gritaron.-**Suiton:** **Atspari vandeniui**(Elemento agua: barrera de agua) y una barrera de agua de 3 metros lograron con las justas detener las bolas de fuego, luego de eso naruto desapareció y junto con los clones comenzaron a golpear a Kiba y hinata.

Byakugan¡.-grito hinata y Kiba transformo a akamaru en su clon y comenzaron a atacar a naruto, naruto se sorprendió ya que aumentaron bastante su poder pero no era lo suficiente

Jajajaja eso es todo su poder, realmente es patético.-dijo naruto mientas mostraba una sonrisa espeluznante.-**Katon:** **gaisras**(Elemento fuego: Incendio) Hinata se comenzó a rodear de fuego pero Kiba con un remolino extinguió todo el fuego y miraron al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante pero el solo dijo.-Si creen que este es mu nivel si siquiera uso el 2 % de mi poder.-dijo el rubio y ambos se pusieron pálidos y hinata mas blanca de lo que ella es, naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de ellos.-**Raiton:Rasengan**.-un Rasengan color azul oscuro y rodeado de rayos se formo en la mano de naruto y los lanzo contra ellos y ambos salieron volando a los lejos.

Naruto despareció apareciendo al lado de Kiba y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y lo dejo inconsciente

MALDITO.-grito hinata y se lanzo contra el.

Jajajaja _**no te preocupes tu castigo será mucho mas severo jajajaja**_.-dijo naruto con una voz escalofriante.

**Con Hitomi y Konan…..**

Konan y Hitomi estaban saltando entre los arboles llegando a territorio de Konoha y dejaron ahí Anko y Kurenai que seguían desmayadas y les pusieron un gentjutsu, luego se dirigían hacia naruto.

Konan tu por que últimamente te sonrojas cada vez que estamos cerca de naruto y te molestas cuando está con otras chicas Ahhhh….?.-dijo Hitomi una sonrisa picara, a lo que Konan se sonrojo salvajemente, iba a responder pero se escucho una explosión gigantesca y apresuraron el paso estaban llegando.

Cuando llegaron vieron a naruto sangrando en el piso, parecía inconsciente, había un tipo era de tez blanca, tenia el cabello verde, ropa verde con negro, un pantalón de anbu color verde que cargaba hinata e Kiba en sus hombros inconscientes ambos con varios moretones, este sujeto desprendía una aura amarilla que lo rodeaban rayos de color rojo(como goku súper saya 2 pero con rayos rojos) ambas se quedaron frías ante semejante escena.

_**Valla que decepción esperaba mucho mas de el próximo "Dios" pero que pena al parecer debe ser otro tu eres demasiado débil como para serlo.-**_dijo el personaje de color verde que desprendía el aura dorada y luego miro a las chicas y sonrió sádicamente y se iba a lanzar contra ella pero se detuvo y puso cara pensativa y sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU TARADO, POR QUE LE HAS HECHO A NARUTO DIMELO O SI NO VAS A MORIR.-gritaron ambas chicas y el sujeto se paro y volteo sonriendo.

_**Miren niñas, jeje quien soy no importa mucho ahora solo díganle a este tal naruto que le daré tiempo quiero una buena pelea y que mi señor lo estará esperando jajajajajajaj si no todo lo que conoce o quiere y lo que podría conocer será destruido…jajajajajajaj**_.-decía el personaje para luego desaparecer llevándose a hinata e Kiba las chicas miraron a naruto inconsciente, el podría estar en peligro y la aldea de la Arena era lo que estaba mas cerca así que lo recogieron y lo llevaron para la aldea.

Mientras tanto en naruto tenia un sueño muy peculiar.

**En el sueño de naruto…**

Naruto estaba en un paisaje de color verde una pradera para poder ser preciso era un holocausto muy hermoso, naruto estaba confundido y volteo la cara y vio a una mujer muy hermosa era una peliblanca con pechos copa D una cintura muy sexi con una buenas torneadas piernas, tenia la piel blanca dándole una figura celestial, llevaba un kimono negro apretado y escotado.

Valla parece que naruto_kun es un pervertido.-dijo la peliblanca sonriendo de risa haciendo sonrojar a naruto quien borro la sonrisa.

Quien eres tu que haces aquí, no se supone que estamos en mi mente solo puede estar aquí Hitomi.-dijo naruto bastante confundido

Yo me llamo Kurayami (le agradezco por dejarme usar el nombre a Kurai-Sho que es un excelente escritor de uno de los mejores fic que e leído :D) he sido enviada para ayudarte en tu camino.-dijo la chica blanca con una sonria

Enviada? Quien te envió?.-dijo naruto aun mas confundido

No es tiempo de que lo sepas Naru_kun, pero escucha recuerdas que hace unos momentos un tipo de color verde te ataco?.-dijo Kurayami mas seria sorprendiendo mucho a naruto

ESE MALDITO..me dejo inconsciente pero como?.-dijo naruto muy asombrado.

Recuerdas cuando obtuviste el poder que es equivalente al de Pain.-dijo Kurayami muy seria

Si, pero creí que no era verdad que solo era una la leyenda del **Dios de la destrucción**.-dijo naruto serio ya

Si es una leyenda pero algo pasa escucha tu misión ahora es reunir a todos los jinchuriki y tendrás que buscar el _Templo del Sacrificio_.-dijo Kurayami mirando fijamente a naruto.

Encontrar? pero la ubicación que me dieron ese día no era la real?.-dijo naruto confundido.

No y Si.-dijo Kurayami confundiendo al rubio.-esa ubicación es la de un lugar donde se encontrara una pista al _Templo del sacrificio_.

De acuerdo Kurayami_chan.-dijo naruto y Kurayami se sonrojo por el sufijo cariñoso

Naruto escúchame bien para llegar a tu destino tendrás que ser mas fuerte y mira tu camino será difícil y complicado pero confió en que lo harás y desde hoy yo me quedare a tu lado para ayudarte.-dijo Kurayami muy feliz de estar con el rubio

Si eso es cierto me alegro mucho de que vas a estar conmigo, pero como me voy a volver mas fuerte?.-pregunto naruto

Tu tendrás que descubrir eso Naru_kun, ya es hora de que despiertes así que cada vez que quieras verme o hablar conmigo es la misma situación de el Kyubi.-dijo Kurayami

Si ok Kura_chan adiós.-dijo naruto y Kurayami se sonrojo mas pero naruto no pudo verlo por que se fue, pero al irse escucho una voz que no era de Kurayami decía.-_**se acerca la hora mantente preparado si no, no sobrevivirás**_.-luego naruto desapareció del ámbito mental.

**En alguna parte del mundo….**

Había una especie de cueva que contenía una casa muy vieja y maltratada, apareció el tipo de color verde con los hinata e Kiba y entro a la casa pero se paro en una esquina y se abrió el piso y salió un ascensor y el tipo entro y bajo.

Cuando salió se vio una especie de trono de oro, con unas piedras preciosas y color negro y rojo que estaban en una especie de mini torre con escaleras con un personaje gigante ahí sentado mirando fijamente que abajo había una mesa con 10 personajes sentados sonrientes.

Valla parece que lograste traer a los objetivos.-dijo una de los personajes que era uno de ropa morada y tenia el aspecto de una persona de 30 años con lentes y ojos negros con pantalones negros.

Si, me dijeron que ese naruto era muy fuerte es patético.-dijo el tipo verde.

Bueno es mejor no tenemos que preocuparnos.-dijo otro tipo igual a los demás pero con ropa toda blanca.

_**Cállense.-dijo el tipo del trono.-si no es verdad vamos a seguir reuniendo el ejercito que necesitamos, con los caballeros Z muertos es inevitable nuestra victoria, el mundo caer en una Nueva Era de la Oscuridad.**_

Todos asintieron y sonrieron.-dentro de 2 años con nuestro ejercito completo y nuestro poder al máximo dará inicio a nuestra operación, tengamos cuidado si uno de nosotros es derrotado tardara meses en reparar el error todos están advertidos.-dijo un tipo vestido de negro de piel blanca al igual que todos.

**En la Aldea de la Arena…..**

Hitomi y Konan estaban preocupadas ya que naruto no despertaba, ellas al llegar a la aldea de la arena no las quisieron recibir pero Gaara la ver que se trataba de su amigo Naruto y el al saber le que había pasado hace unos meses lo hizo atender y que lo llevaran al hospital.

Hitomi estaba muy preocupada y confusa cuando sintió la energía de ese tipo sintió una energía mil veces mas fuerte que la suya y eso algo que la desconcertaba y asustaba ya que se supone que ella era la Biju mas poderosa de todas, pero también sintió esa energía no era chakra era algo mas, muy poderoso demasiado para ser chakra era algo demasiado raro.

De pronto el rubio comenzó a brillar y desprendía una energía amarilla muy similar a la que vio en aquel sujeto, entro una enfermera para tratar de estabilizarlo pero seguía brillando.

Sus poderes están fuera de control esto no es CHAKRA, TODOS ABAJOS.-grito la enfermera tirándose al piso las otras dos chicas también lo hicieron, ocurrió una explosión y el humo se esparció.

**Bueno hasta aquí es el capitulo de hoy espero de que les haya gustado que e estado tratando de hacerlo mas largo y con algo mas de drama, dejen sus Reviews si les gusto o no XD si tienen alguna recomendación para la historia dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Estoy en casa escribiendo pero de repente aparece naruto azotando la puerta.**

**Oye verdad voy a tener un harem? Por favor.-dijo naruto rogando poniéndose de rodillas, el autor tiene una gota en la nuca.**

**Si no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso.-dijo el autor con una sonrisa**

**Siiii, oye no te importa que me quede en tu casa es que Konan y Hitomi han estado muy raras y….-de pronto la puerta se azoto y apareció una peli azul y una pelirroja.**

**Ho-holas chi-chicas.-dijeron el autor y naruto al mismo tiempo**

**Oye naruto por que ahí una maleta aquí y cuando fuimos a tu cuarto estaba vacío.-dijeron ambas chicas con una "dulce" y el autor y naruto se pusieron pálidos.-bueno es que voy a vivir aquí.-dijo naruto en susurro **

**A bueno si vas a vivir aquí nosotras también así podremos "supervisar" como va a escribir la historia.-dijeron las chicas mirando al autor con una sonrisa.**

**Pero yo no dije que si.-dijo el autor con una gota en la nuca **

**(agradezco la idea de este tipo de cortos con los personajes a Kurai-Sho) Bueno aquí me despido chicos si tienen comentarios me los pasan así que **

**Chao chao **


	5. La Reunion de Akatsuki

**Hola como están bueno que bueno mis notas han subido, ya no estoy en peligro xD, y con estoy atareado con los nuevos inquilinos naruto ) sin mas preambulos aqui les va el capitulo de hoy.**

**La Reunión de Akatsuki **

Estamos en el País del Viento, en la Aldea de Suna, en el hospital donde esta naruto donde acaba de suceder una explosión.

De pronto cuando el humo se estaba disipando de la sala vieron una silueta de un hombre parado

Na-naruto eres tu?.-pregunto Hitomi que se estaba levantando del piso cuando el humo se estaba disipando

Mierda..mierda.-decía el personaje y de cuando el humo desapareció se vio a un chico pelirrubio que estaba desnudo parao en medio de la sala cuando Konan y Hitomi se dieron cuenta de eso se pusieron extremadamente rojas y se desmayaron.

Ah? Que paso por se se desmayaron.-dijo naruto con cara de confundido y la enfermera roja hablo.-disculpe naruto_san creo que es por que no esta llevando ropa.-dijo tímida la enfermera y naruto se vio abajo y se puso rojo y grito.-CAAARRRRAAAJJJOOO.-grito desesperado que se escucho en toda la aldea y se escondió detrás de una mesa, luego de unos minutos llego Gaara que había escuchado todo y vio a naruto desnudo y tuvo una gota en la nuca y le trajo ropa, luego de 2 horas que había pasado en que las chicas despertaron rojas por el recuerdo habían ido Temari y Kankuro para hablar con naruto.

**En la habitación….**

A ver Naruto me puedes explicar por que estabas inconsciente y herido y por que hace un momento explotaste y ya no tenias heridas.-dijo Gaara muy serio mirando a naruto, Temari y Kankuro también estaban en la sala del hospital junto con Konan y Hitomi.

Solo les diré lo que se miren lo que paso fue…..

**Flash Back**

Naruto se había lanzado contra hinata dándole un puñetazo en la cara y mandándola contra un árbol, el desapareció y reapareció frente a ella dándole una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que la dejo atontada, el se alejo y comenzó a trazar sellos.- **Katon: Mega Rasengan**.-Se formo un Rasengan rojo 4 veces mas grande de lo normal y fue directo hacia Hinata pero ella desapareció lo que desconcertó a naruto el choco con el árbol y disipo el Rasengan y volteo y vio al hombre verde (no es necesario que lo vuelva a describir verdad? :3) que estaba con hinata en el hombro.

Quien rayos eres tu y por que te la llevas?.-dijo naruto viendo al sujeto quien solo sonrió.

_**Quien soy no importa para ti pero no voy a matarte al contrario voy a medir tus fuerzas**_.-dijo el sujeto de verde antes de dejar a Hinata en el piso y lanzarse contra naruto este intento esquivar pero el peliverde fue mas rápido y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a lo que el rubio quedo sorprendido.- **Dieviškoji transformacijos **(Transformación Divina).-grito el sujeto peliverde y un aura dorada con rayos negros rodeándole apareció alrededor de el( como Gohan súper sayayin 2 con rayos negros).-es hora de jugar, y comenzó a golpear a naruto sin piedad este era incapaz de defenderse, ni siquiera podía ver sus movimientos, patadas y puños era lo que sentía naruto, en un respiro el peliverde dijo.-_**Que decepción creí que el futuro "Dios" seria un reto mas interesante pero al parecer me equivoque solo eres un debilucho**_.-dijo el peliverde riéndose como maniaco, naruto estaba furioso el puede soportar todo pero no que le dijeran débil y que lo menospreciaran

((maldición ya vera este maldito, no soy DEBIL)).-penso naruto y un chakra rojo comenzó a rodearlo(recuerdan que el poder de Hitomi esta en naruto, el no se transforma mientras aumentan las colas en el fic) tomando formas de 4 colas pero aumentaron a 7 colas y el sonrió como maniaco.-continuemos.-dijo naruto.

Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos.-**Katon:** **Didžiosios Žaibas Rasengan(**Elemento fuego: Gran Rayo Rasengan).-y en las siete colas de naruto posaron en circulo y se formo una bola de Rasengan que se disparo en de un rayo de color rojo hacia el peliverde que puso su mano al frente en dirección al rayo rojo y se disparo un rayo color negro que desapareció al rayo rojo de naruto.

Qué?.-dijo Naruto algo sorprendido y asustado.-demonios.-volvió a decir y desapareció y reapareció frente a al peliverde y intento golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y rapidez pero este solo lo esquivaba y ni siquiera sudaba, naruto en su ira aparecieron 2 colas mas Formando las 9 colas.- **Klonai Kraujo Jutsu**(Jutsu Clones de Sangre)(Ahora si encontré su traducción xD) y aparecieron 5 naruto mas con el chakra del Kyubi con 9 colas en ellos, todos corrieron hacia el peliverde.-**Katon-Futon-Raiton:** **Lietaus Rasengans(**Elemento fuego-aire-rayo: lluvia de Rasengans).-Todos los naruto formaron en sus manos Rasengans de los elementos Katon, Futon y Raiton pero naruto empezó a darle mas energías a los clones y los Rasengans empezaron a crecer hasta alcanzar unos 6 veces su tamaño.- **Lietus naikinimo Rasengan**(Lluvia de Destrucción Rasengans).- y los narutos se fueron contra el peliverde que con una lluvia de Rasengans que acertaron en el peliverde y que provocaron una gran explosión( lo que vieron Hitomi y Konan ellas se demoraron 30 o 40 minutos en llegar si lo preguntan) naruto dio unos saltos hacia atrás y se disipo el humo y vio al peliverde con la ropa rota pero sin un solo rasguño

_**jajajaja eres divertido pero demasiado débil en mi opinión**_.-se reía el peliverde a lo que naruto se enfureció mas.-((maldición..maldición, no le hizo ningún daño mi energía se agota solo me queda atacar con mi técnica al máximo poder, eso me dejaría sin energía)).-pensaba naruto y comenzó a trazar sellos**.-** **Kombinuotos elementai: Planetos naikinimas Žaibas Didžioji visu pajėgumu **(Elementos combinados: Gran Rayo de destrucción Planetaria poder total).-se formo en el medio de las 9 colas y sus manos una bola de diversos colores a lo que el peliverde se sorprendió y puso una e sus manos frente a el**.-** **Ki: Ray kenčia **(Ki: Rayo del sufrimiento).-y una bola purpura se formo en su palma y el ataque de naruto se disparo contra el, el ataque del peli verde también se disparo contra el con un rayo purpura igual al de naruto ambos ataques chocaron y ambos luchaban por avanzar pero al final el ataque de el peliverde era mas fuerte y aplasto el de naruto y a naruto lo empujo y lo hirió gravemente pero se fue regenerando gracias al aura del Kyubi.

Argg..maldición.-dijo naruto al sentir su cuerpo herido y vio al peliverde cargar a hinata y Kiba en sus hombros y decía algo pero llegaron las chicas y el se desmayo.

**Fin Flash Back **

Algunos de los compañeros que estaban con naruto estabn asombrados otros serios como Gaara y otros asustados de que hubiera personas tan poderosas que hubieran derrotado con facilidad el poder del Kyubi.

Naruto lo que estas diciendo es verdad.-dijo gaara con un tono preocupado, ya que no le emocionaba la idea de una persona con tanto poder.

Si, gaara lamentablemente si es verdad, ni mi mejor ataque pudo contra el y ni siquiera sudo.-dijo molesto naruto de que lo hubieran derrotado.

Naruto ahora que haremos ese tipo puede volver a aparecer y no podremod defendernos contra el.-dijo Hitomi muy preocupada aunque dudaba de lo que habia sentido y visto en naruto en el momento que exploto ((Ese poder es muy paarecido al que senti antes)).-pensaba la peliroja.

Por ahora creo que nos tendremos que ir.-comenzo a ddecir naruto para ser interrumpido.

¿¡ estas loco apenas te as recuperado no sabemos si estas bien ¡? .-grtio konan preocupada por naruto y luego se sonrojo levemente.

Escucha ko_chan no podemos quedarnos aqui si el vuelbe ni quiero que destruya esta aldea es demasiado peligroso.-dijo naruto muy serio.

"tienes razon nau_kun".-dijo una suave voz en la cabeza de naruto

(( Kura_chan eres tu )).- Penso naruto a lo que Kurayami asintio emocionada de que ellos pudieran comunicarse sin problemas.

Naruto por que siento otra energia viva en ti casi como si un espiritu aparte de ti en tu cuerpo y justo donde yo estaba en tu mente.-dijo Hitomi algo confusa

Naruto se puso helado ya que sabia que celosas podrian ser sus "amigas" y comenzo a temblar, lo que a todos no les paso desapersibido.

(( Naru_kun muestrame vamos ellos no son peligrosos a parte mejor que lo sepan ahora ya que si lo saben despues no creo que salgas ileso jejeje )).-dijo Kurayami en su cabeza con una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto sonrio y asintio de pronto uan energia blanca comenzo a salir de naruto y aparecio kurayami a lo que todos quedaron en Shock y con cara de idiotas.-¿¡ y quien es ella ¡? .- gritaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro como si fueran a matar a naruto y a la peliblanca.-ella kurayami es un espirito que fue enviado a ayuderme.-dijo naruto un poco asustado.

Enviada? Quien te envio?.-dijo Konan con una cara de confucion ya que le exgtrañaba la palabra "enviada"

Les respondere igual no pueden saber todavia quien me envio, solo les dire que me enviaron a ayudar a naeru_kun por lo que me quedare con el donde tu solias estar Hitomi_san.-dijo la serena peliblanca a lo que todods volvieron a quedar en Shock.

Maldito suertudo.-susurraron gaara y kankuro al saber que narto estaria con una mujer de tal belleza.

Naru_kun recuerdas lo que te dije creo que es el momento para comenzar a reunirlos.-sijo Kurayami con una sonrisa viendo a gaara que puso una cara de confuncion a lo que naruto se puso serio.

Si tienes razon tenemos que aprovechar, disculpen chicas tengo que hablar con gaara a solos asi que chicas y kankuro por favor retirense.-dijo naruto hablando con unu tono serio alo que todos asintieron ya que si naruto hablaba asi era por que es algo muy importante, asi que konan, temari, Hitomi, kankuro salieron de la habiatcion, sin que antes las chicas preguntaran por que kurayami se podia quedar y dijo que el tema la concierne a ella.

**Con gaara y Naruto...**

A ver naruto de que querias hablar conmigo para que sea tan el pelirojo con la cara seria de siempre.

Escucha gaara tengo que decirte algo, todas las naciones ninja y todo el mundo esta en peligro.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a gaara con tal declaración.

De quien estamos hablando.-dijo Gaara

No lo se.-dijo naruto causando que a gaara le creciera una gota en la nuca.

¿como que no sabes?.-dijo gaara algo irritado ya que decia que estaba el mundo en peligro pero no sabia de quien.

Como te dije no se de quien pero se que tiene que ver con el sujeto que ma ataco.-dijo naruto causando de que a Gaara pusiera una expresion de miedo por primera vez.

Si es tan poderosos como demonios lo vampos a derrotar nosotros solos si nisiquiera tu pudiste con todo tu poder.-dijo gaara con miedo.

Es por eso que vamos a reunir a todos los jinchuriki, para eso vamos a tener que unirnos.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a gaara.

Pero akatsuki ellos tienen otros planes y no te permitiran hacer todo solo.-sijo gaara el ya sabia que el rubio era parte de akatsuki.

Nos encargaremos de eso despues ya que tengo un plan pero antes debemos usarlos para poder reunir a todos los jinchurikis.-dijo naruto sereno.

mmmm...no lo se pero como lo haremos supongo que tendre que ir con ustedes.-dijo gaara.

Eso ya lo pense, pero vendras o no.-dijo naruto

Naru_kun tengo una mejor idea que tal si el viene con nosotrso pero tu anuncias a los akatsuki que la a venir como un alido y que gaara_san diga que el sa va a ir por que tiene una especie de mision importante y que deje a cargo a otro kasakage.-dijo Kurayami que hasta ese momento no habia intervenido en la conversacion.

Creo que es un buen plan Kuya_chan.-dijo naruto.-estas de acuerdo Gaara?

...-estaba pensando gaara si ir o no asi paso unos 8 minutos hasta que.-e decido naruto que voy a acompañarlos pro dame 5 dias ya que tengo que decirle al consejo cuales son las razones por las que me ire..dijo Gaara

De acuerdo Gaara, bueno creo que es hora de irnos...kura_chan.-dijo naruto y Kurayami se deapidio y desaprecio en energia blanca y volvio a naruto.

Cuando el abrio la puerta vio a Kankuro, Temari, Hitomi y Konan que trazaban sellos tratando romper el sello silenciador que habia puesto el rubio cuando vieron al rubio salir todos rieron como idiotas y dijeron que ellos se iban pero Hitomi se hizo energia roja y entro naruto a lo que a el le extraño ya que a ella le gustaba salir afuera.-hemos decido que ella permanecera adentro para segurasre que no "jueges" con Kurayami.-dijo konan poniendo una sonrisa sadica poniendo azul a naruto.

Luego de que todos se despidieran y salieran en direccion a la guarida de akatsuki algo le llego a la cabeza a naruto (( que demonios, me acorde por que carajo se habra llevado a Kiba y a Hinata )).-prenso naruto y sus dos inquilinas que unos momentos antes estaban peleando y la Zorra que era mas antigua que kurayami estaba poniendo las reglas,.(( " no lo se naru_ku pero luego lo descubriremos")).-dijo Kurayami en la cabeza del rubio a lo que naruto asintio y siguio su camino junto a Konan que estaba callado.

Uego de unos 50 minutos legaron a la guarid de akatsuki donde todos los miembros estabn reunidos esperandolos.-que bien que llegaron ya me habia preguntado si los hubieran derrotado.-dijo pain que estaba en medio de un mesa oscura con una sonrisa de terror, los demas miembros de aktsuki estaban al rededor de la mesa. Estaban en un cuarto oscuro muy raro tenia la apariencia de un salon vudu era muy rora.-bien comenzaremos la reunion ahora.-dijo pain y todos se sentaro.

Estamos para discutir la recoleccion de Jinchurikis cual es el proceso?.-dijo Pain mirando a todos que nadie decia nada

El Junchiriki de el Shukaku va a unirse con nosotros en 5 dias a aceptado la peticion que le hice.-dijo naruto muy serio a lo que todos quedaron incredulos que tan facil y sin pelear un un kinchuriki se unieran a ellos.

Mmm muy bien uzumaki algo mas que nos tengas que decir?.-dijo pain tranquilo.-si les pido que dejen la recoleccion que jinchurikis en mis manos junto con konan.-dijo naruto poniendo en shock a todos.

¿¡ Estas loco como vamos a poner el principal objetivo de Akatsuki a un niño que nisiquiera sabemos si esta de nuestro lado ¡?.-dijo gritando deidara a lo que los demas asintieron, pero pain los mando a callar.

¿ por que dices que tenemos que dejar la recoleccion de jinchurikis en tus manos?.-dijo pain tanquilo algo que desconceto a los demas akatsuki.

Primero: por que si yo lo hago ellos confiaran mas en mi que en ustedes, segundo: tengo un don para ganarme la confianza de la gente y con lo otro si vieron tengo tanto poder como pain si les quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho, por que esperar?.-djo naruto con una cara tranquila sonprendiendo a los demas akatsukis y haciendo que pain se ponga en tono pensativo.-ademas se ahorrarian vistas ya que muy poca gente sabe que soy parte de akatsuki .

Muy bien uzumaki he pensado y creo que tienes razon nos ahorrariamos problemas muy bien pero tendras que partir ahora hacia Kumo ya que se encuentran 2 jinchuriki y los tienes que traer no importa de que manera.-dijo pain, haciendo que todos se pusieran en chock.-y lleva a Konan contigo.-dijo al ver la cara de konan.

Todos se quedaron aun mas en shock por que por un milisemo micro segundo creyeron ver a pain sonreir, claro deberieron haberselo imaginado.

Luego de la reunion a naruto les dieron la informacion de los jinchuriki a naruto y preparo sus cosas para irse a kumo, luego se runio con konan y ambos se fueron para Kumo.

**Con Naruto y Konan...**

Ambos estaban corriendo entre las montañas y los arboles en donde naruto y konan siguian corriendo en direccion hacia kumo.

Oye naru_kun por que dijiste que querias que te acompañara.-dijo en forma timida Konan que naruto al voltear a verla ella se puso roja a nivel de hinata (antes).

Por que eres mi amiga y la tengo mas confianza en esa pandilla de "locos".-dijo eso ultimo en un tono burlos a lo que Konan se sonrojo por que el la consideraba su "amiga", de pronto naruto escucho la voz de una zorra que se reia y la de kurayami que negaba la actitud de la zorra.

Luego de unos minutos ellos llegaron a la aldea del pais del Rayo, vieron las puertas de Kumo pero ellos decidieron no entrar po ahi si no por un agugero que creo naruto con su rasengan que sorprendentemente nadie escucho o vio.

Segun las informaciones que tenian la primer jinchuriki de la aldea era Yugito nii era la Jinchuriki de el Biju Nibi el Gato de las 2 colas y el otro jinchuriki era Bee el contenedor del Biju de 8 colas.

Ambos estaban caminando (naruto y Konan) por las calles de Kumo nadie los miraba ya que ellos no traian ninguna banda de alguna aldea ninja, estaban buscando cuando de repende naruto choco con una chica de cabello amarillo con ojos color marron que tenia unos pechos un poco mas de copa C, media como 1,63 cm, tenia unas largas piernas bien formadas, ella iba vestida con un traje de Chunin que abrazaba a la perfeccion su curpo.

Huy..perdon disculpe mi torpeza.-dijo naruto parandose y ayudando a la chica a pararse.-me llamo naruto por cierto.

Si ok gracias yo me llamo yugito nii.-dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano pero al ver al rubio se sonrojo levemente y desvio la mirada, esto no paso desapersivido por Konan que mostro mucha molestia y puso una cara de enojo.

Pero luego de un instante ambos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta que a ella es una de las personas que habian estado buscando,

Buenas disculpe estabamos buscando a una persona que creo que debe de ser muy conocida por aqui.-dijo Koanan aun con su voz molesta.

A quien buscan.-dijo Yugito aun viendo al rubio ( esta mas que bueno no crees gatita).-dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de Yugito (NIBI).-grito ella en su cabeza.

Estamos buscando a killer Bee.-dijo Naruto sonriendo que hizo sonrrojar a Yugito.

A a Killer Bee el es mi Sensei vengan yo los llevare con el

Y El trio fue a una especie de campo de entrenamiento, parecido al de la hoja pero tenia mas relieves de lo normal, ahi estaba un tipo moreno( no soy racista), tenia una esoada de metal en su espaldaunpos lentes oscuros, vestia un traje de Kumo clor blanco con azul ( igual que su vestuario original).

Ho hola que paso yugito,tu novio es que veo aca.-dijo Bee en tono de rima lo que le dio dolor de cabeza a naruto y enrojecio a yugito por pensar de que el rubio era su novio.

No bee-sensei el no es mi...novio el keria hablar con usted.-dijo Yugito y naruto junnto con Konan aun mas molesta dieron un paso al frente.

Killer Bee y Yigito nii tenemos que hablas de ustedes sobre su condicion de jinchuriki.-dijeron Konan y naruto

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla pero naruto y konan solo siron un paso hacia atras a lo que a los jinchuriki les descponcerto y para ganarse su confianza naruto desprendio el aura rojiza dkle Kyubi lo que a yugito y a bee abrieron los ojos como platos.

Tu eres el jinchuriki del Kyubi.-dijo Bee con voz entre cortada a lo que naruto afirmo, luego Bee le dio la mano a Naruto y se chocaron los hombros como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, yugito se descorcerto.-todos los jinchuriki solos sacrificios vivos por eso nos unimos como hermanos.-dijeron Bee y naruto a lo que yugito sonrío y asintió.

Lo que vine a hacer aqui es que estamos reuniendo a a todos nuestros hermanos, estamos enfrentando una gran amenaza no solo para nosotros sino para el mundo, yo soy parte de akatsuki pero no se preocupen ellos no les intentaran matar ni nada de eso.-dijo naruto lo que sorprendio enormemente a los otros ( sin incluir a konan).

Que tan grabe naruto_kun.-dijo yugito para luego enrojecerse por haberle dicho con ese sufijo, bee sonrio y konan desprendio un instinto asesino.

Tan grande que ni yo con el maximo poder de hitomi pude vencer al mas debil de ellos.-dijo naruto y Bee y Yugito se pusieron un pococ mas que azules, ni con el maximo poder del Kyubi pudo derrotarlo mas DEBIL de elloa, esas palabras resonaron en las cabezas de ellos.

Es una broma verdad?.-dijo bee todavia azul.

No me temo que no es broma.-dijo naruto mucho mas serio.

A quien enfrentamos.-dijo Yugito

Sinceramente no lo se.-dijo naruto y al igual que Gaara tuvieron gotas en las nucas,.-pero les contare algo y deben jurarme que no se lo contaran a nadie, ambos asintieron y naruto les comenzó a contar de como había enfrentado al peliverde, lo de Kurayami, de como debía reunir a todos los Jinchurikis y ir en busca del templo del sacrificio.- y tengo que volverme mas fuerte para poder ganarle a estos enemigos.-termino de decir naruto.-van a venir conmigo?

Ambos se pusieron pensativos, yugito si debia ayudar a ellos metiendose en ese asunto y bee si debia enseñar a naruto mas sobre su control de su biju.

Muy bien iremos pero con una condicion.-dijo Bee sorprendiendo a yugito qure todavia no habia dicho nada, pero seguia enrojecida.ç

((jajaj parece que naru_kun tiene otra prometida)).-dijo Hitomi que se reia de la situacion de rubio

(("no se preocupe naru_kun todo pasar")).-dijo kurayami con uan voz alentadora

Con que condicion Bee_san.-dijo naruto a bee este solo sonrio.

Que me dejes enseñarte una nueva forma que solo el 9 colas puede hacer sera tu nueva transformacion que vendra cargado con mas poder.-dijo Bee a naruto solo le brillaron los ojos con estrellas y asintio emocionado.

Muy bien mañana nos iremos vamos a pasar la noche aqui y donde dormiremos naru_kun.-dijo Konan que naruto solo tuvo una gota en la nuca.-pueden quedrase en mi casa.-dijo Yugito con la cara enrojecida, asi naruto y Koana fueron a la casa de yugito era simple no muy grande color azul oscuro con 3 camas y varios muebel suficientes para ellos.- de quienes eran estas camas.-dijo naruto a lo que Yugito solo se deprimio.-eran de mis hermanos.-dijo Yugito.-lo siento.-dijo naruto sobreentendiendo la sutiacion, todos se fueron a dormir ese dia.

**AL dia siguiente...**

Todos ya estaban klevantando era un dia soleadi con un cielo despejado, los 4 se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento de Kumo.

Bueno cual es el plan.-dijo en rima Bee

Nos iremos en 2 horas tomen sus cosas nos reuniremos en la puerta para irnos a la guarida.-dijo naruto serio todavia.

Bien.-dijeron los demas y se fueron.

2 horas despues...

Los 4 estaban reunidos en la puerta de Kumo konan estaba feliz ya que habian logrado la mision, bee estaba pensando en como entrenar a anruto , yugito a causa de la gata habia tenido un sueño no muy sano con el rubio de protagonista y yugito tenia una gota de sangre en la nariz al recordar ese momento.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo Bee

Si, cuando estemos en la guarida les contare todo,.dijo naruto y las cuatro sombras salieron de Kumo y se perdieron en la oscuridad, pero un personaje estaba en los muros que habia estado mirando a anruto y sus acompañantes.-tengo que abisarle a wazar(muerte)_sama...dijo para desaparecer entre las sombras...

**En los lugares recónditos del País de la tierra…**

Un sujeto llegaba a una cueva que a vista parecía abandonada y llena de cuerpos putrefactos pero era una ilusión ( no es gentjusu ) y entraba nuestro personaje misterioso a un lugar donde estaba el gran trono que estaba en una mini torre estaba el gran personaje y a sus pies estaba una mesa que tenia otros 10 personajes de diferentes colores de ropa donde nuestro "Sr. Misterioso" se sento en el sitio vacío.

Que as conseguido de el rubio.-dijo un peliverde que estaba sentado al borde de la mesa del lado derecho.

Esta comenzando a reunir a los jinchuriki ya tiene reunido a cuatro incluyéndolo, el Ocho colas, el de una solo cola, el de dos colas y el de las nueve colas al parecer va a comenzar el entrenamiento para poder unir sus nueve colas Wazar_sama.-dice este personaje que estaba sentado en la parte izquierda de el lado derecho de la mesa.

Si esta haciendo eso es por que ya sabe algo de la profecía, si llega a Killari (luz de luna) y se hace con su pode podría ser peligroso para nosotros wazar_sama.-dijo un tipo de traje morado con rojo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar y se armo un escándalo.-_**Cállense ¡ veamos si puede presentar una amenaza hay que evitar que reúna a todos los jinchuriki por que si hace eso podrán entrar al "Templo del sacrificio" eso si será una amenaza muy grave mejor ahí que eliminarlos de una vez así que Wasatay_san (Traición) y Zagal creo que serán suficientes para poder matar al muchacho y a los demás jinchuriki que lo acompañan, pero por si acaso se llevaran a Hinata ykiba cuando despierten y les pondrán los sellos de Poder aunque creo que mueran contra el rubio, antes exploren sus habilidades y la de los demás para poder estar preparados.-dijo wazar con una sonrisa torcida.**_

Si Wazar_sama.-dijo Zagal y Wasatay quienes ya se iban a retirar pero Wazar los cogio de los hombres

_**Más les vale que no vuelvan si fallan o que los maten y de paso me van a buscar a quien ustedes ya saben ya que el va a ser un gran discípulo y heredero del ejercito de la Legión **_.-dijo wazar y Zalag y Wasatay se retiraron de la sala

Pronto….pronto….pronto comenzara…..-pensaron todos los de la sala.

**Bueno hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que es haya gustado, a y lamento lo que la recolección de jinchurikis puede haber sido muy rápida pero con los demás sera mas vacan créanme, va a ver mas aventura y desde ya les digo que van a tardar en reunir a los jinchuriki no van a pasar de frente a la destrucción de los malos y van a van varias transformaciones de naruto xD**

**T.T bueno me despido, dejen sus reviews xd**

**Chao chao **


	6. Comienzo del entrenamiento

**Hola como están disculpen si a algunos no les gusto como se llevaron a Yugito y Bee con ellos pero es que era necesario ya que ellos confían entre ellos pero les prometo que los demás Jinchurikis serán algo mas largos, xD**

**El Entrenamiento de Naruto **

Yugito, Killer Bee, Konan y Naruto estaban saltando entre los arboles en dirección a la guarida de Akatsuki estaban todos serios.

Oye Bee_san como vas a hacer cuando descubran que tu no están en la idea y creo que eso será demasiado rápido.-dijo naruto que miraba a Killer Bee que este solamente sonrió.

No te preocupes por eso naruto, mi hermano el raikage y yo acordamos hace mucho tiempo en que si uno de nosotros toma una decisión el otro iba a interferir, hemos pasado demasiados cosas como para desconfiar de nosotros a parte le deje una nota donde explico la razón por la que me estoy llendo.-dijo Bee con una sonrisa melancólica

Konan y Yugito se lanzaban miradas con ira y naruto podría haber jurado ver rayos entre sus miradas, y sentía un instinto asesino que haría ver a Hitomi una bebe dulce y buena, hasta vio que el cielo se vovia nublado, el tuvo una gota inmensa en la nuca. Luego de unos minutos los cuatro llegaron a la puerta de Akatsuki donde estaban Itachi y Deidara esperándolo, pero al verlo con ambos Jinchurikis abrieron los ojos como platos tanto así que ya parecía que se les iban a salir de la impresión, naruto les sonrió con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona a lo que ambos se molestaron un poco, luego los cuatro pasaron a dentro para hablar con Pain, Itachi e Deidara se quedaron con cara de pocos amigos.

Como carajos ese mocoso puede reunir 3 Jinchurikis y convencerlos a que se nos unan y hagan lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer en varios meses.-Dijo Itachi con cara de enojo.

Si como demonios es posible mocoso imbécil y encima tiene 3 hermosas chicas.-dijo Deidara llorando al estilo anime y Itachi tuvo una gota en la nuca y ambos entraron.

**Dentro de la Fortaleza…..**(creo que así suena mejor xD)

Naruto, Yugito y Killer Bee estaban caminando por los pasadizos llendo a la habitación donde se encontraba Pain, ellos subieron por unas escaleras de color rojizo, los muros estaban llenos de fotos el Jubi.

Na-naruto…tu-tu..tienes novia?.-pregunto Yugito con una voz tímida a lo que el rubio sonrió.

No..no tengo novia yugi_chan por que lo preguntas.-dijo naruto acercándose a Yugito y mirarla de una forma seductora,ganándose un grito muy fuerte en su cabeza de cierta pelirroja a lo que la peliblanca tuvo una gota en la nuca.

Yugito se sonrojo bastante y desvió la mirada, demasiado avergonzada y Bee sonrió anchamente con un tono malicioso, llegaron a un cuarto que era sombrío y oscuro que tenia varias armas y rollos de Jutsus en varios estantes (es como la armería general) en el medio de la sala estaba pain, sentado en forma de que estuviera meditando y de repente abrió los ojos mostrando su rinnegan a lo que los otros Jinchurikis les quedaron en shock ya que se supone que ese Dojutsu era un mito.

Valla Uzumaki_san parece que cumpliste tu misión al fin y al cabo.-dijo Pain mirando a los otros jinchuriki con una sonrisa sádica que hizo a todos ponerse alertas incuso a naruto.

Pain_sama ellos han aceptado unirse a nosotros pero con unas condiciones.-dijo naruto mirando a pain serio.

Cuales serian?.-pregunto pain mirando a naruto que este se puso algo nervioso por la mirada penetrante de Pain, siempre es atemorizante.

Una seria que ustedes prometieran que no atacarían EL País del Trueno ni a su aldea.-dijo naruto mirando con duda a Pain que el dudaba que aceptara y el se preparaba para proteger a los Jinchurikis.

Esta bien.-dijo Pain, dejando a naruto en un shock tan grande que se podía percibir en el aire.

Yugito y Bee miraban confundidos a naruto que seguía en shock y ellos rieron entre dientes, luego miraron a pain con desconfianza que seguía serio mirándolos fijamente.

Escucha Uzumaki_san ahora tendrás que esperar uno días ya que Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara están recolectando información sobre donde están los demás Jinchurikis, tendrás que estar en la fortaleza por 4 días, no podrás salir y arriesgarnos a que te descubran.-dijo Pain con una mirada seria.

Muy bien Pain_sama una ultima cosa, cuantos son 2 días en la habitación del entrenamiento.-dijo naruto, la pregunta sorprendió a Pain no se esperaba eso.

2 días en la habitación de entrenamiento son como 2 años y 3 meses.-dijo Pain con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a Yugito y Bee que no entendían de que hablaban.- , a y van a llevar 3 camas mas a tu habitación y la van a expandir ahí dormirán los demás Jinchurikis

Mierda.-susurro naruto.-gracias Pain_sama.-dijo Naruto para salir de la sala seguido por Bee y Yugito que se sonrojo al imaginar escenas no saludables con el rubio como protagonista.

Naruto, Yugito y Bee salieron por la puerta dejando a Pain que seguía meditando, los tres fueron a la habitación del rubio que ya estaba ampliada por un Jutsu de espacio, también ya habían 8 camas mas era muy espacioso y tenia muchos mas muebles.

Naruto_kun a que se refería Pain_san que el esa habitación de entrenamiento 2 días son 2 años y 3 meses.-Pregunto Yugito aun confundida.

Es que esa habitación de entrenamiento es muy especial ya que gracias a un Jutsu en esa habitación pueden pasar horas o meses y fuera de la sala el tiempo transcurre normalmente.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a los 2 Jinchurikis que nunca habían escuchado de una habitación así.

Muy bien naruto_san tenemos que hablarte de algo.-dijo Bee que se puso seria de repente al igual que Yugito que miraron a naruto.

Escucha naruto nosotros hemos aceptado unirnos a "**Ti**" pero si Akatsuki muestra signos de querer atacar Kumo nosotros los mataremos no nos va a interesar tu plan nos entendiste?.-dijo Bee bastante serio a lo que el rubio afirmo con tranquilidad y ambos pusieron una cara sonriente.

Luego de eso Bee y Yugito salieron de la habitación para explorar el lugar y naruto decidió descansar un rato y se fue a dormir, pero decidió que era mejor ir a visitar a las chicas en su paisaje mental.

**Paisaje mental…**

Era un campo extenso con un color verde y con un cielo color celeste despejado era un hermoso paisaje (imagínense a machu picchu pero sin la cuidad), entonces hacia una casa que era lka estilo japonés pero mas grande, entro a una gran sala color marrón y rojo con varios muebles, ahí encontró a Kurayami y Hitomi viendo televisión sentadas ambas con una ropa muy ajustada y bien escotado en ambas lo que naruto se le escurrió algo de sangre por la nariz y las chicas se rieron fuertemente.

Oigan como se llevan también mas bien creí que para este momento este lugar se pareciera a Kiri luego de la Tercera guerra.-dijo naruto viendo a las chicas que sonreían.

O antes fue así pero esto es lo que paso….-comenzó a contar Hitomi….

**Flash Back**

Nos encontramos en la misma casa hace unos 6 días donde Hitomi miraba muy molesta a Kurayami que estaba amarrad en el sillón.

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Naru_kun?.-dijo molesta Hitomi a lo que Kurayami solo sonrió.

o..nada solo que quiero que el se acerque a mi y me posea dentro de mi y que me acaricie con sus manos.-dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa burlona que solo hizo a Hitomi comenzar a molestarse que ya iba a lanzarse a matar a la peliblanca pero ella hablo.

Pero de que te quejas Hito_chan ya que con nosotras dos el no se cansara nunca a parte las dos estaremos para poder vigilarlo, a parte por otra parte ambas lo entrenaremos muy bien para que sea alguien digno de nuestro poder.-dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa a lo que Hitomi se puso pensativa a lo que para luego sonreír de forma pervertida.

Estas diciendo que podemos hacer un gran trio.-dijo Hitomi con una risa pervertida que hiso a Kurayami sonreír de la misma manera.

Me agradas amiga con nosotras Naru_kun va a poder "jugar" un buen rato.-dijo Kurayami para luego ambas reír.

**Fin Flas Back**

Naruto tenia una gran gota en la nuca sus dos amigas eran demasiado pervertidas pero luego se puso serio y miro a las chicas que al sentir su mirada también se pusieron serias.

Kura_chan vine aquí para saber si tenias alguna idea de donde se encuentra otro jinchuriki.-dijo naruto mirando a Kurayami esta solo sonrió.

Si lo se Naru_kun ya lo se bien, vas a buscar a Roshi el jinchuriki del 4 colas se encuentra en el País de la tierra en _Las Pampas de los lamentos, _ese es un lugar recóndito en el País de la Tierra, te recomiendo que vallas después de tu entrenamiento ya que con esos tipos siguiéndote será difícil salir vivos de eso.-dijo Kurayami seria a lo que naruto también se puso serio y asintió para luego ser ahogado en los grandes atributos por ambos lados de las dos chicas este tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se desvaneció del paisaje mental .

**En el mundo Real….**

Naruto se había levantado de la cama con una hemorragia nasal pero vio al frente que estaba una algo "molesta" Konan y Yugito junto con Bee que se reía de la escena, luego de unos minutos todos se sentaron en las camas.

Oye Bee sobre el entrenamiento que me ofreciste.-dijo naruto y Bee sonrió y volteo a mirarlo.

Si escúchame atentamente.-dijo Bee que retomo su seriedad.

Hace 2 años cuando estaba explorando unos valles en el norte del País de la Tierra habían unas ruinas muy peculiares que mostraban imágenes de un Jinchuriki en particular el del zorro de las 9 colas esas ruinas eran muy antiguas por lo menos unos 100 años, mostraban no 9 sino una cola.-dijo Bee a lo que naruto se confundió se supone que ese es el nivel mínimo de su poder .-escucha antes de sacar conclusiones pero vi que esa era una cola muy peculiar, esa era la combinación de todas las colas del Kyubi.-dentro de naruto una pelirroja se puso un poco pálida se suponía que eso era imposible .-Se supone que ese poder era superior a lo del Kyubi con las colas por separado, este poder según las ruinas ese poder es muy directo y similar con el poder de el Sabio de los seis caminos, por lo que es muy fuerte, este poder es muy peligroso por eso tendrás que entrenar mucho para poder dominar este tipo de poder .-termino de decir Bee que la ver la cara de naruto que se lleno de emoción

Pero eso es todo?.-dijo naruto que estaba esperando algo mas de información.

Lo siento naruto eso es todo lo que se esas ruinas no estaban claras.-dijo Bee con una cara de decepcionado.

Naruto guardo silencio unos 6 minutos pensando en las palabras de Kurayami "Tendrás que ser mas fuerte" y ensancho una sonrisa decidida.

Cuanto tiempo tomara desarrollar esa transformación.-dijo naruto mirando a Bee

Eso depende de quien lo desarrolle y la forma del entrenamiento.-dijo Bee con una sonrisa.-pero estas con un maestro de el dominio de los Jinchurikis así que calculo que con mi y de "otro" entrenamiento te tardara unos 3 años es lo mas que puedes tardar.

Naruto sonrió ya que en la sala de Entrenamiento se ahorraría unos 2 años, pero su sonrisa desapareció, como le iba a explicar a Pain que iba a entrenar 2 días o sea 2 años.-mierda..-susurro naruto molesto, pero se le ocurrió una idea y volvió su sonrisa.

O sea que iras a la habitación de entrenamiento 2 días ose a 2 años pero recuerda que dentro de la habitación nuestro cuerpo envejece, ose a que dentro de dos días vas a estar muy cambiado y mayor, tu no crees que pudiera ir contigo?.-dijo Konan con una mirada de tristeza a lo que naruto

No lo se Ko_chan eso depende de Pain, si disculpan chicos pero tengo que hablar con Pain.-dijo naruto desapareciendo en el aire lo que sorprendió a Bee y a Yugito que se sorprendieron por esa técnica.

**Con Naruto…**

Naruto apareció fuera de la puerta de la galería de la Fortaleza donde estaba Pain que seguía meditando.

Pain_sama.-dijo naruto a lo que pain solo abrió los ojos y miro a naruto fijamente.-necesito su permiso para poder entrenar 2 dios osea 2 años en la habitación e entrenamiento

Pain lo miro con duda y algo de temor, para preguntar una cosa.

¿Cuál es la razón?.-pregunto pain intrigado

Es que cuando fui a Kumo escuche un rumor que el jinchuriki Roshi del 4 colas esta en el _Las pampas del Lamento _y ese lugar según los rumores, están rodeadas con sujetos mas fuertes que yo y si los demás miembros de Akatsuki no podrán hacer nada así que con su permiso entrenare 2 días en la habitación para aumentar mis poderes y traer a los jinchiriki mas rápido.-dijo Naruto a lo que Pain se quedo muy pensativo, era muy peligroso tener a alguien que rivaliza con su fuerza en Akatsuki, pero por otro lado era muy beneficioso.

A y si dice que si podría llevar a Konan conmigo a entrenar junto con Bee y Yuguito.-dijo naruto a lo que Pain saco una sonrisa escalofriante.

Claro que puedes entrenar en la habitación pondré sellos para que nadie te moleste, pero no puedes llevar a Konan ya que la voy a enviar a una misión de investigación, mas bien cuando la veas le avisas que venga para aquí.-dijo Pain viendo la cara de algo de decepción de naruto este solo sonrió y confirmo sus sospechas.

Naruto luego de hablar con Pain salió de la armería y vio a una feliz Konan con un brillo en sus ojos pero enseguida se apago, cuando naruto le dijo que pain no había aceptado y que la estaba.

Oye tranquila, para ti solo serán 2 días, para mi serán 2 largos años.-dijo naruto

Pasaras mas tiempo con Yugito y las otras dos y me olvidaras.-dijo Konan que derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

Eso es imposible, tu fuiste mi amiga cuando estaba deprimido y eres muy hermosa como para olvidarte.-dijo Naruto, causando un gran sonrojo de parte de Konan, el la abrazo, ella no aguanto mas y le planto un beso tierno y lleno de sentimiento, sus lenguas bailaban un suave baile, cada uno disfrutaba mucho aquel beso, lo que naruto no sabia es que en su cabeza 2 mujeres estaban con una daga en su mano con una sonrisa de psicópata, ellas estaban atravesando un muñeco muy peculiar tenia cabello azul, muy parecido a Konan de donde lo saco solo dios lo sabe, de vuelta con naruto y Konan ellos seguían besándose apasionadamente (maldito suertudo), ellos terminaron el beso y se separaron y Konan estaba muy sonrojada que miro a naruto este solo sonreía.

Cuando salga de entrenar vamos a hablar Ko_chan.-dijo naruto y le dio un ultimo beso en la boca y se retiro hacia su cuarto, Konan estaba muy feliz, así de su buen humor fue a ver para que la buscaba Pain.

**En algún lugar del País de la Tierra…**

Nos encontramos en la Guarida de nuestros enemigos, estamos en un cuarto donde tienen tubos de regeneración ( parecidos a los de Goku con su liquido verde).

Cof..cof..cof(tosiendo).-estaba un chico con rasgos caninos que había recuperado la conciencia entonces volteo y vio a un chica pálida con ojos de perla que también estaba despierta, el tuvo se abrí y el liquido verde se escurrió y ambos salieron, ellos estaban con ropas de hospital.

Que este lugar, carajo donde estamos?.-dijo Kiba a lo que Hinata negó con la cabeza, miraron alrededor, se encontraban en una sala de operaciones, vieron unos tipos de bisturís y varios rollos de jutsus médicos.

Kiba_kun donde estamos.-dijo Hinata con una cara de asustada ( se lo merece y mas)

Ustedes están en el País de la Tierra, en las instalaciones de la Legión.-dijo Una voz espectral que asusto a ambos chicos cuando voltearon vieron aun tipo musculoso de cabello verde.

Quien eres tu?.-pregunto Kiba

Soy alguien que quiere ayudarlos.-dijo el Peliverde.-ustedes odian a Naruto Uzumaki no? Pero con el nivel de poder que tiene ahora no van a poder ni tocarlo mas aun cuando usa el poder del Kyuubi, pero con mi ayuda y los 12 de la Legión podremos darles el poder suficiente para matarlo.-dijo el peliverde al ver la cara de ambos que mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa.

Que tenemos que hacer para recibir el poder para matarlo?.-dijo Hinata con una vista llena de odio y rencor.

Solo jurar su lealtad a la Legión.-dijo El Peliverde.-deben poner una gota de sangre en este contrato.-dijo mostrando un contrato de sangre a lo que hinata y Kiba sin dudar pusieron 2 palmas de sangre, el contrato desapareció.

**Galia expansión**.-grito el peliverde poniendo sus manos en los pechos de Kiba y Hinata lo cual se les formo una especie de marce con forma de garra y sintieron un inmenso poder, totalmente maligno pero demasiado poderoso.

Comparando con los Biju cuanto es nuestro poder?.-pregunto Kiba emocionado

Su poder en escala de Biju es como el del 10 colas (demasiado poderoso no creen).-dijo El peliverde con una oscura sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de ambos tipos a lo que cambiaron a una mirada psicópata.

Antes para probar su lealtad, tienen que ir a busca….-y les menciono un nombre a lo que ellos se sorprendieron.-saldremos dentro de 2 horas en busca de el, necesitamos mas espías en el mundo ninja, luego ustedes podrán salir en caza del Uzumaki.- ellos asintieron y salieron caminando del cuarto pensando una cosa( te mataremos) y salieron del cuarto….

**Volvemos con naruto…..**

Naruto había caminado hacia su habitación con una sonrisa por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Konan, el llego a la habitación de los Jinchurikis y encontró a Bee rapeando una horrible rima y Yugito tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

Chicos, tengo la respuesta, Pain nos dejara que entrenemos todos en la sala de entrenamiento pero Konan será enviada a una misión y no podrá venir con nosotros.-dijo naruto con un aire de tristeza y Yugito como que se despreocupo y Bee se puso feliz .

Bien naruto dentro de 30 minutos vamos a entrar la habitación de entrenamiento por unos 2 días o sea 2 años, prepárate.-dijo Bee con aire de orgullo.

_**30 minutos después…..**_

Naruto, Bee y Yugito estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación de entrenamiento.

Ok vamos.-dijo entusiasmado naruto entrando con Bee y Yugito entro a la habitación.

Oye Naruto, por que te demoraste tanto en hablas con Pain_san, por que según lo que me cuentas fue una charla muy corta.-dijo Yugito

A bueno es que me quede hablando con Konan y ella….bueno…-dijo naruto entre cortado poniéndose nervioso a lo que Yugito le pareció extraño.

((**naruto_kun cuando vengas tendremos que hablar sobre tus relaciones**)).-Dijo Hitomi con una voz extremadamente "dulce" que aterrorizo a naruto

(("si Naru_kun vamos a hablar sobre ti, y nosotras y de KONAN")).-Dijo Kurayami Con una voz igual a la de Hitomi lo cual hizo a naruto tragar saliva y empezar a rezar por su vida.

_**En el País del sonido…**_

Nos encontramos en la aldea del sonido, en el cuarto del Otokage, ahí se encuentran Sasuke Uchija que estaba con su vestimenta tradicional(vestimenta de Shippuden) y Oronchimaru.

Valla Sasuke_kun no creí que tomaras esta decisión tan rápido.-dijo Oronchimaru viendo a Sasuke que estaba en pose de batalla agarrando su espada.

Así es Oronchimaru pero supongo que no me dejaras ir así no mas así que tendré que matarte.-dijo Sasuke iba a lanzarse contra el pero se escucho una explosión

Entonces ambos olvidaron su disputa y salieron a fuera a ver si era un ataque pero lo que vieron si los dejo impactados, vieron a 3 ninjas en medio de todos los ninjas del sonido muertos tirados por el piso y 2 auras de un infinito chakra emanaba de 2 figuras, era demasiado poderosos.

Ola Sasuke_kun cuanto tiempo no?.-dijo Una chica de cabello negro ojos aperlados y una mirada retorcida, tenia una ropa provocativa color azul y blanco, una minifalda y una blusa ajustada y escotada.

Hi-Hinata_san que haces aquí y que es ese aura tan fuerte que desprendes de ti?.-dijo Sasuke sinceramente asustado ya que en su vida había sentido algo así.

Ohh nada solo es el nuevo poder que nos han dado.-dijo El otro tipo con rasgo caninos

Kiba.-dijo Sasuke

Estos 2 tipos tienen tanto poder mas fuerte que el Kyuubi parece como el legendario 10 coas, pero el 3 tiene tanto poder que es como si no 10000 bestias de 10 colas le llegaran al dedo del pie.-dijo Oronchimaru muy asustado, al escuchar eso Sasuke se asusto pero lo disimulo lo mas que pudo.

Escuchen no estamos aquí para matarlos mas bien estamos aquí para hacer un trato con ustedes, tu y los 12 de la Legión tenemos algo en común, ambos queremos mucho poder y queremos este mundo, te ofrezco un poder mas grande que los que sientes ahorita de estos 2, solo tienes que aliarnos con tu aldea para que no haya sospecha.-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa psicópata que asusto a todos.

Como se que si digo que si, me mataras.-dijo Sasuke

Tendrás que confiar pero como ellos te daré un poder que no te podrías imaginar.-dijo El Peliverde.

Entonces en las manos del peliverde apareció el mismo contrato que se mostro a hinata y Kiba Sasuke no lo penso 2 veces al igual que Oronchimaru ambos pusieron su sangre en el contrato el cual se desvaneció al instante.-** Galia expansión**.-grito el peliverde y ambos individuos los rodeo un poder oscuro, era demasiado demoniaco pero se sentía muy MUY poderoso, demasiado.

Esto se siente bien, este poder es es maravilloso, jajajaja con esto matare al dobe jajajaja y a Itachi y jajajaja destruiré Konoha jajajajajajaja….-se reía demoniacamente Sasuke.

No te apresures Sasuke el poder que tienes ahora es pequeño comparado con lo que tendrás, pero te hago una advertencia ten cuidado con el próximo "Dios", ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales, ustedes 4 serán nuestros espías en el Mundo Ninja, La Aldea del Sonido, nosotros de daremos mas adelante una forma en que tendrás un ejercito infinito, demasiado grande.-dijo El peliverde a lo que los otros cuatro asintieron y lo siguieron( todo esta saliendo según los planes maestro pronto serás libre…..)

**En algún lugar del País del Remolino(destruido)…..**

En una Bóveda subterránea donde entre los escombros estaba un lugar que comenzó a brillar y de ahí salió una mujer, pelirroja con pechos copa D, ojos rojos llevaba un vestido rojo con azul media 1,69 cm.

Ya es hora, de buscar al ultimo sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki "los representantes de los Dioses en la Tierra", ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi la luz del día Jaja unos 1000 años, desde la Gran Guerra Celestial.-dijo La mujer Pelirroja para caminar entre los escombros.-el tiempo se agota, si no hago algo pronto ellos vendrán y será la perdición de este mundo.-si dijo así misma para comenzar a correr.

Ese día la Luna se comenzó a poner roja como la sangre como si fuera una advertencia, esa noche naruto y los demás sintieron que algo se acercaba, ellos no sabían si era algo malo o bueno solo que algo muy grande se acercaba.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy si tienen alguna recomendación para la historia me dejan un reviews.**

**Les aviso que me voy a tardar un poco en colgar el siguiente ya que no e colgado bastante tiempo capitulo de mi otro fic así que me despido, me mandan reviews con quienes quieren que sean partes del Harem y con quienes quieren que tenga naruto el primer Lemmon. **

**Chao Chao **

**Pd: estoy en exámenes de confirmación todos estos días a estudiar **


	7. 2 años, 2 días--La batalla del Control

**Hola como están, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi fic, estoy mejor en mis notas si feliz…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy**

**POCHO102: Si no te preocupes las voy a poner en el Harem pero aun no se a cual de la las 2.**

**Naruto-Namikaze17: Que bueno que seguías mi otro fic pero, lo hice muy rápido, pero no te preocupes la drama del fic que cancele será agregado a este fic solo que tardara un poco**

** Bueno les dejo el cap. de hoy  
**

**2 años, 2 días**

Naruto estaba echado en el pasto ya que ya había acabado de entrenar por hoy y los demás estaban durmiendo, ya habían pasado para el 1 año y 10 meses, había sido divertido de no ser por Larza, que era l-literalmente el Biju de 8 colas que Bee y este le dijo que el por lo menos 1 año tendrían que primero entrenar la cosa física si no el cuerpo de naruto no soportaría el poder de las colas del Kyuubi unidas invoco para que ayudara a naruto en su entrenamiento, el había sellado el poder del Kyuubi para que naruto desarrollara más su propio poder.

**Flash Back (inicio)**

Habían pasado 5 meses para el desde que entraron en la habitación de entrenamiento, nadie mas entraba ya que pain había puesto sellos en la entrada para que nadie los interrumpiera, Killer Bee lo había estado a el y a Yugito entrenando en la cuestión espiritual mas que nada a manejar mas su poder interior o sea mejor control de chakra y mayor autocontrol de sus emociones ya que el se dejaba llevar muy rápido por la ira, Bee había invocado a el ocho colas que naruto lo llamo adarrak_sensei (cuernos), el era como el diablo, lo entrenaba en los estilos de pelea y estrategia…. en persona..ahora nos encontramos en uno de sus peleas habituales..

**Vamos chico no me vas a decir que eso es todo, eres muy dependiente de el chakra de mi hermana, con el tu poder crece y al parecer tus reservas también sin el tienes el nivel menos, MUCHO menos que el de Pain.**-dijo Adarrak con una sonrisa de arrogante en su rostro viendo a naruto como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por el entrenamiento y lo hizo enojar.

BASTA nadie me llama débil.-dijo naruto poniéndose de pie.-**Raiton:** **Protonų pluošto (**Rayo de protones).-dijo naruto levantando su mano hacia Adarrak y salió un rayo de electricidad pero de color amarillo lo cual, el ocho colas solo lo desvió con la mano hacia la derecha.

**Jaja eso es lo mejor que tienes**.-dijo el Biju para lanzarse contra el rubio que solo puedo soportar los golpes que le daba el Biju, naruto intento dar un derechazo pero el Biju desapareció y reapareció detrás de el dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo mando para el piso.

(("naruto_kun tienes que esforzarte mas defiéndete")).-dijo la melodiosa voz de Kurayami a lo que el rubio asintió y corto la comunicación.

((**Kurayami_san no le puedes dar un poco de tu poder?))**.-dijo una zorra muy preocupada

(("ya te lo dije Hitomi no puedo, el tiene que saber y activar por su cuenta mi poder, como...no lo se")).-dijo Kurayami seria a lo que Hitomi asintió y siguió viendo con preocupación al rubio.

Naruto seguía esforzándose para poder esquivar los ataques de su maestro que golpeaba con una buena velocidad.-aaaarrrghhhhh.-grito naruto al sentir un golpe directo del Biju en su estomago que lo hundió bastante profundo, y naruto comenzó a expulsar sangre por la boca y miro enojado a el ocho colas que solo sonreía.-**Klonai Kraujo no Jutsu (**Jutsu clones de Sangre) y aparecieron 3 clones de sangre al lado de naruto 2 de ellos comenzaron a formar Rasengans en las manos de los otros dos, ambos narutos unieron sus manos uniendo sus Rasengans.-**Katon:** **Paskutinis Didžioji Rasengan **(Elemento Fuego: Ultimo Gran Rasengan), una bola gigante en las dos manos de los 2 narutos se formo, era de color rojo y era por lo menos de 3 metros de altura y 4 de ancho y de un intenso color rojo y lo lanzo sin mas hacia el Biju, este estaba bien sorprendido para hacer semejante Jutsu se necesitaba mucho chakra y creía que la rubio no le quedaba mucho chakra, el Biju solo pudo aguantar el inmenso ataque, hubo una explosión roja donde el Biju quedo tirado herido levemente, el se levanto y vio a naruto inconsciente tirado.-(**eres fuerte mocoso, muy fuerte**).-penso el ocho colas mientras lo llevaba a la cabaña donde se encontraban Yugito y Bee durmiendo.

**Flash Back (Fin)**

Naruto sonrió ante ese buen recuerdo, realmente sufría en los entrenamientos de Adarrak_sensei, pero daba su buen resultado, cuando acabo el año, Adarrak_sensei volvió al interior de Bee por que había acabado el entrenamiento físico de naruto, Bee le saco el sello que reprimía el poder de Hitomi, el se sentía increíblemente poderoso, pero el tenia a parte 3 sellos de poder que su maestro Killer Bee le había puesto ya que hace unos 3 meses el tuvo un descontrol de poder, el sello consistía en una etapa de 3 bloques de energía y el podía sacarlos a voluntad.

**Flash Back (Inicio)**

Naruto se encontraba luchando contra Killer Bee, era una pelea para ver cuanto había mejorado este año de entrenamiento, Bee estaba lanzando varios puños y golpes a naruto, este los esquivaba todos, de verdad se había vuelto muy fuerte, naruto contraataco con una serie de rápidas combinaciones de puñetazos que Bee los bloqueaba pero una buena parte de ellos le daban en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Naruto se alejo de Bee dando unos saltos hacia atrás.-**Futon: zalingos vejo**(Elemento viento: Viento destructor), dijo naruto y una gran ráfaga salió de su boca llegando a Bee que lo tiro contra el muro, naruto se acerco con una buena velocidad.-**Futon: Rasenshuriken, **y lanzo un Rasengan en forma de Shuriken hacia Bee, este desapareció y reapareció a un lado con un chakra rojo con 2 colas a lo que naruto solo sonrió de forma espeluznante, y se tiro hacia Bee con una combinación de golpes y patadas a Bee que este puede bloquear.

Naruto logro esquivar una patada de Bee agachándose y la patada paso por arriba, naruto le dio 3 golpes a Bee que lo lanzaron hacia atrás unos 3 metros Bee aumento a 5 colas, naruto comenzó a acumular energía tanto que en una esfera de energía pura, pero comenzó a crecer y destruir todo a su paso, Bee se espanto.

Naruto, CALMATE.-grito Bee preocupado ya que la bola de energía todavía crecía mas y mas, Bee con sus ocho colas, rodeo a naruto y comenzó a extraer la energía de naruto, y la tuvo que acumular pero la energía era demasiado fuerte por lo que Bee tuvo que comenzar a disparar ataque de energía pura por todos lados, hasta que la energía se volvió estable y naruto quedo desmayado y le puso ese sello para que no se volviera a salir de control, el podría quitar los sellos cuando fuera necesario.

**Flash Back (Fin)**

Luego de esa pelea, unos 3 días después sus maestros le quitaron el sello que contenía a el pode del Kyuubi, el pensaba en sus entrenamientos para unir sus colas, desde hace unos 3 meses.

**Flash Back (inicio)**

Este era el primer día de el entrenamiento de naruto para su objetivo principal que era unir sus nueve colas.

Muy bien naruto ahora siéntate en el piso que comenzara el entrenamiento.-dijo Bee con una sonrisa a naruto este solamente se puso en modo de meditación.

Muy bien escucha naruto, tienes que concentrarte y saca la primera cola ahora.-dijo Bee serio al frente de naruto y Yugito estaba al lado de Bee viendo con atención a naruto que comenzó a desprender un chakra rojo que tomo la forma de un zorro con una sola cola.-Muy bien ahora saca la 2 cola.-dijo Bee y Yugito seguía viendo fijamente a naruto, naruto saco una segunda cola de chakra rojo.-Bien escucha atentamente naruto tienes que concentrarte mas y siente como si lograras tocar tu energía y combínala como si las juntaras con las manos.-dijo Bee mirando a naruto, este se quedo completamente quieto, no se movía, por poco ni respiraba, así pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando algo raro paso, las colas de chakra rojo comenzó a juntarse, luego ocurrió un brillo de luz roja y cuando luego de poder ver de nuevo, vieron a naruto con una cola mas larga, pero Yugito se impresiono ese chakra era como si hubiera sacado 4 colas y solo tenia 1.-muy bien naruto, pudiste hacerlo en menos tiempo de lo que creí, creí que te llevaría uno días, pero al entrenar tu modo Sennin parece que se te hizo mas fácil concentrarse mas hasta tal punto, ahora saca la tercera cola y has lo mismo.-dijo Bee, desde ese día el comenzó a hacer eso pero a partir de que saco la cuarta cola se le hizo demasiado difícil juntarlas, se demoraba semanas en lograr juntarlas, su maestro le dijo que era por el poder, al ser mas grande el poder era mas difícil controlarlo, el siguió entrenando…..

**Flash Back (fin)**

Naruto en ese momento había logrado juntar 7 colas el se tenia que apurar en la Unión de colas ya que pronto acabaría los otros 2 meses, naruto al acordarse de eso también comenzó a reflexionar sobre la "amistad" con Yugito, ella se había vuelto muy atenta con el, ya que la mayor parte de los entrenamientos el terminaba o inconsciente o bastante herido y cansado, ella siempre se volvía atenta y lo atendía y lo curaba, ellos se volvieron muy buenos amigos, el le conto el día en que entraron a la habitación lo que paso con Konan, ella se molesto con el y el estaba bastante confundido, ella por unos días se mostro algo distante y triste, pero hace unos 2 meses un día…

**Flash Back (inicia)**

Naruto había acabado de entrenar por unas 19 horas y estaba agotado y cansado, se fue para su casa mientras Bee estaba durmiendo ya que el lo había entrenado a unir sus colas y estaba algo agotado, cuando entro a su casa que era de color marrón con unos de esos toques orientales chicos, esta casa era algo pequeña pero lo suficiente para que ellos 3 entrenen, cuando entro vio a Yugito leyendo un libro.

Ola Yugi_chan que lees?.-dijo el rubio tratando de empezar una conversación, a lo que Yugito no respondió y solo siguió leyendo, el harto que en los últimos 6 días ella estaba distante y molesta, el le arrancho el libro.

¿¡ Que te pasa naruto devuélveme mi libro demonios ¡?.-grito Yugito tratando de que naruto le devolviera su libro.

NO, escucha que te pasa, estos últimos días te has comportado muy rara y has estado molesta y distante dime de una vez que te pasa ¡?.-dijo Naruto seriamente a Yugito que mostro una cara de enojo.

ERES UN IDIOTA, no te has dado cuenta QUE TE QUIERO IMBECIL.-grito Yugito con unas 2 lagrimas en los ojos y poniéndose roja luego bajo la cabeza con tristeza.-pero tu quieres a Konan.-dijo derramando lagrimas.-esta bien, yo me i…

Yugito no pudo seguir hablando por que naruto le había plantado un dulce beso en los labios a lo que Yugito abrió los ojos como platos pero después unos segundos, Yugito correspondió gustosa del beso que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad, era un beso apasionado que ambos daban con amor, luego de 2 minutos, ambos se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se miraron amorosamente, pero y Konan..-dijo Yugito con una voz muy baja a lo que naruto bajo la cabeza.- no lo se a ambas las quiero mucho, ella me ayudo cuando lo necesite y estaba solo, y tu me as ayudado mucho estos dos años…pero tengo una idea, no se si les gustara…se los diré cuando tenga todo listo.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y felicidad a lo que Yugito sonrió y abrazo a naruto.- ejemmm…los interrumpo.-dijo una voz, ambos volearon y vieron a Bee parado en la puerta de la sala con una sonrisa zorruna, a lo que ambos chicos se separaron totalmente sonrojados.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto sonrió por el recuerdo, desde ese día Yugito se volvió su "novia" no oficial o algo así.

Naruto…naruto.-decía una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo y vio a Bee que lo estaba llamando para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Naruto se bajo del árbol y se fue para la zona de entrenamiento (en el segundo cap. sale que esa sala puede llegar a medir varios Kilómetros), fue para una zona que estaba sin arboles y sin nada, solo era tierra y era bastante extensa como 1 Kilometro, Yugito y Bee estaba parado frente a naruto que estaba serio y se sentó en forma de meditación, Bee y Yugito se sentaron frente a el.

Muy bien ahora naruto saca la séptima cola combinada ahora.-dijo Bee a lo que naruto asintió y comenzó a desprender un chakra con un rojo muy profundo y fuerte, el chakra ya no era burbujeante, era fluido (como el del Kaiokein), pero parecía muy descontrolado, tenia una cola, parecía una de verdad, pero era de chakra puro muy rojo.

Este poder, cada vez que lo activo siento un instinto asesino, me es difícil controlarlo Bee_sensei, pero el poder es como si llevara mas de 15 colas en Biju, el poder es muy grande, es difícil estabilizarlo.-dijo con dificultad naruto que ponía una mueca de molestia.

Lo se naruto pero es el tamaño del poder, escúchame ponte es relajación máxima y intenta estabilizar tu poder.-dijo Bee a lo que naruto asintió y dejo de moverse, parecía que no respiraba, haci pasaron 39 minutos, en los que naruto no se movió ni por un segundo, pero luego, el aura roja comenzó a calmarse y parecía ya mas tranquila y bajo control.

Muy bien naruto, ahora saca la octava cola y repite el proceso.-dijo Bee a lo que naruto lo hizo al instante la saco y unió la penúltima cola lo que extraño a Bee y Yugito que lo hiciera tan rápido, ya que se supone que debería tardar mucho mas, ok ya que lo hiciste saca la ultima cola y únela.-dijo Bee y naruto la saco, pero algo paso, naruto brillo y se esparció humo por todo el lugar, Bee y Yugito sintieron 2 grandes chakras por lo que se extrañaron y retrocedieron un poco del lugar , cuando el humo se disipo vieron algo que los impacto, habían 2 narutos con unos chakras rojos alrededor de ellos con una cola que emanaba levemente un brillo rojo, el color de la bordes de rojo y el centro de la cola era de color dorado, uno de los narutos tenia el los ojos completamente negros.

Cof..cof..cof..que es esto, quien eres tu?.-dijo naruto mirando a su clon de ojos negros, este solo sonrió de manera maléfica.

_YO soy tu y tu eres yo, yo soy todo el rencor que llevas desde que reas niño, Jejejeje el poder de las 9 colas es demasiado maléfico, tanto así que vamos a pelear por el control_.-dijo naruto oscuro con una sonrisa traumática.

Por el control?.-dijo naruto desconcertado.

_Valla que eres un imbécil, el control del cuerpo, si yo venzo tu desaparecerás y yo permaneceré_.-dijo naruto oscuro, al escucharlo Bee y Yugito se asustaron de cómo diablas pudo pasar eso.

Como paso esto Bee_sensei?.-pregunto asustada Yugito por lo que puede pasar al rubio.

Tengo una teoría Yugito, mira por lo que le paso a naruto en el pasado y por lo que le paso recientemente con la chica esa hinata el tiene un gran rencor y depresión dentro de si, el no lo saca y simplemente lo oculta, pero el poder demoniaco del Kyuubi aumenta la ira, al parecer al intentar unir la ultima cola de naruto, la ira creció tanto que va a intentar tomar el control de la conciencia de naruto.-dijo Bee con un tono preocupado.-esta es la batalla de naruto no podemos intervenir.-dijo Bee mirando fijamente a naruto y Yugito que seguía preocupada también miraba a naruto.

(("suerte Naru_kun, recuerda que el es tu, pelea con toda tu fuerza")).-dijo la voz de Kurayami en la cabeza de el rubio.

((**ella tiene razón Naru_kun pelea bien desde el comienzo, no flaquees y cuídate, si ganas te daré una buena recompensa**)).-dijo Hitomi, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz peligrosamente sexi a lo que naruto sonrió nerviosamente.

**En el país de la Tierra…..**

En la misma cueva donde se encuentran los 12 de la Legión, de los cuales 9 se encuentran en una mesa y uno en un trono gigante.

Sintieron eso?.-dijo el pelimorado que estaba sentado en la parte derecha de la mesa.

Si parece que el Uzumaki a comenzado la batalla por el control.-dijo un peligris que estaba en la parte izquierda de la mesa

Parece que es hora de que vallamos a la _pampa de los lamentos_.-dijo el peliverde sentado con una sonrisa.

_**No aun no..esperemos que el valla a la pampa, ademas nosotros iremos si Wasatay o Zagal sean derrotados y eso no pasara, ademas tenemos espías en el Mundo Ninja no tenemos que preocuparnos.-dijo el tipo del trono.**_

Todos asintieron se retiraron de la sala…..

**De Regreso a la pelea en la habitación de entrenamiento….**

EL Naruto oscuro sonrió para poder lanzarse al ataque con una combinación de puños y de patadas muy rápidos, naruto los esquivaba todos y el también se daba a la contraofensiva con varias patadas que naruto oscuro también las esquivaba, naruto se separo y trazo sellos.

**Katon: zaibo ugnis (**reyo de fuego).-de la boca de naruto un rayo de fuego salió disparado a velocidad hacia el naruto oscuro que lo esquivo con facilidad agachándose para abajo, el naruto oscuro comenzó a trazar sellos.-_**Futon: Vejo geleztes**_** ( **cuchillas de viento), en la mano de naruto oscuro se formaron 5 cuchillas de viento en cada mano y las comenzó a lanzar hacia naruto que esquivaba todas, naruto trazo sellos.-**Doton: meteorito**.-y una lluvia de rocas que caían del cielo comenzaron a caer del cielo.-**Katon: Gaisras **(incendio).-y cada meteorito se incendio y callo alrededor de naruto oscuro que esquivaba cada uno.-**Futon: apsukti **(remolino).-grito el naruto oscuro y las rocas que caían comenzaron a girar alrededor del remolino, naruto se quedo mirando fijamente al naruto oscuro que sonreía con arrogancia.-_eso es todo lo que tienes_.-dijo el naruto oscuro antes de hacer brillar el aura roja con la cola combinada y se lanzo hacia el rubio con una combinación mas rápida de puñetazos y patadas que el rubio se esforzaba por bloquear.

Naruto hizo brillar aun mas su aura roja con su cola igual que el otro naruto, y comenzó a atacar con otra combinación de puños.

**Suiton:** **Giant ežeras** (Elemento agua: Lago gigante).-dijo naruto y de su boca salió un gran chorro de agua que se formo una especie de mini-lago que cubrió al naruto oscuro.- **Raiton: Lietus so perkunija **(Elemento Rayo: Lluvia de Truenos).-grito naruto que comenzó a impactar truenos con el lago y comenzó a electrocutar a el naruto oscuro y ocurrió una explosión.-Jejejeje parece que no eras tan fuerte.-dijo naruto viendo la zona de explosión, pero lo único que vio fue a un ojinegro que sonreía de manera espeluznante.-_parece que si eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé, ya no tendré que contenerme_.-dijo el naruto oscuro y se lanzo al ataque dando patadas a los costados de naruto que este se esforzaba por bloquear, ambos se elevaron por los aires, pero una patada le dio en la cabeza que lo tumbo al suelo, el naruto oscuro.-**Raiton:Rasengan**.-dijo el naruto oscuro cayendo en línea recta hacia naruto, pero naruto formo un escudo de chakra rojo que lo cubrió y el Rasengan del naruto oscuro se disipo, naruto sonrió y se lanzo al ataque contra el naruto oscuro.-**Futon: pirmoji meistras **(Elemento viento: Puño maestro), el puño de naruto se cubrió con una violenta capa de aire y golpeo a naruto oscuro en su cara que este fue lanzado unos metros atrás.-_**Raiton: Pragariskas perkunas**_ (Elemento Rayo: Trueno infernal), sus manos en posiciones de triangulo y lanzaron un furiosos trueno que naruto esquivo con las justas y se volvió a lanzar al ataque con una gran combinación de ataques de combinaciones de puños pero naruto los bloqueaba o esquivaba, el naruto oscuro se alejo y sonrió.-_es hora de usarlo_.-dijo el naruto oscuro y se quedo parado y el chakra rojo creció mucho mas, la cola desapareció y el aura roja comenzó a desprender rayos rojos que rodearon el aura.- **Šarvai čakra **(Armadura Definitiva de Chakra).-dijo el naruto oscuro y desapareció y reapareció atrás de naruto dándole un par de puñetazos que lo lanzaron por el aire, el naruto oscuro apareció delante de naruto y lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo hacia el suelo.

Naruto cayo con fuerza en el suelo, se quedo algo aturdido por el aumento de poder de.-((mierda no puedo seguirle el paso)).-penso naruto frustrado.

((**Naruto_kun, tienes que esforzarte mas, no puedes perder**)).-dijo Hitomi con una voz de preocupación y temor

(("usted puede Naru_kun solo nos e rinda")).-dijo la voz de Kurayami dándole ánimos.

Por que mierda eres tan fuerte, se supone que somos iguales.-dijo naruto mirando al naruto oscuro que sonreía de forma arrogante.

_Somos literalmente iguales pero yo por ser la maldad tengo mis propios poderes aparte de los mismos que los tuyos_.-dijo el naruto oscuro que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia naruto.

Jamás me rendiré.-dijo naruto comenzando a trazar sellos.-**Klonai Kraujo no Jutsu **(Jutsu coles de sangre) aparecieron 7 clones a su alrededor, el canalizo el chakra de la cola unida , en los clones.-**Katon:** **Lietus ugnies **(Elemento Fuego: Lluvia de Fuego), los clones con chakras rojos rodeándolos comenzaron a lanzar bolas medianas de fuegos a una velocidad increíble que fueron hacia el naruto oscuro que las desviaba con la mano.

_Jajajaja eso es todo lo que tienes?_.-dijo el naruto oscuro lanzándose hacia naruto que estaba sorprendido.

Naruto estaba sorprendido que su ataque no funcionara, y mas que ese naruto oscuro parecía no tener ningún rasguño, salió del shock cuando sintió los puños del naruto oscuro.-ARRRGGG.-Grito con dolar naruto al sentir los poderosos golpes y naruto no podía seguirle el ritmo, el naruto oscuro le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo atontado por unos instantes, y naruto oscuro e dio un tremendo rodillazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y lo obligo a arrodillarse.

**Con Yugito y Bee…. **

Yugito estaba viendo la batalla muy asustada de que algo le pudiese pasar a naruto, ella derramo un par de lagrimas al ver lo que pasaba, Bee estaba muy serio viendo la batalla y viendo con precisión cada movimiento de naruto, de pronto Yugito se levanto y intento ir hacia donde se encontraba naruto para poder ayudarlo, pero Bee lo agarro de la muñeca.

¿¡ que hace sensei ten que ir a ayudarlo ¡?.-grito Yugito tratado de zafarse del agarre de Bee.

No Yugito, lo lamento pero esta es la batalla de naruto, no podemos interferir.-dijo Bee mirando a Yugito que ponía una expresión triste.

Pero…..-dijo Yugito mirando al piso.

No te preocupes el es sumamente capaz de vencer a su versión malvada, yo creo sumamente en el.-dijo Bee calmando a Yugito un poco y ambos siguieron contemplando la batalla de ambos narutos.

**De vuelta con la batalla….**

Naruto estaba fatigado, sus ataque no habían funcionado ninguno contra su contraparte malvada, no sabia que hacer si el perdía desaparecería dejaría su contraparte malvada en el mundo.

((Mierda..mierda)).-pensaba naruto que no sabia ya que hacer sus ataque mas poderosos no habían funcionado.

Esto se va a acabar.-dijo naruto aumentando el tamaño del chakra rojo y miro fijamente hacia el naruto oscuro.

_Te matare_.-dijo naruto oscuro

No lo harás.-dijo naruto trazando sellos.-**Raiton:** **Paskutinis Didžioji Rasengan** (Elemento Rayo: Ultimo Gran Rasengan), naruto levanto sus manos y se comenzó a formar un inmenso Rasengan color azul oscuro y lo rodeaban rayos azules, pero por el gran chakra rojo, el Rasengan comenzó a adquirir un color rojizo hasta que se volvió completamente rojo.-con esto morirás.-grito naruto antes de lanzarlo hacia el naruto oscuro que no se movió, al contrario agrando el aura roja y los rayos aumentaron, el Rasengan rojo impacto contra el naruto oscuro, pero el Rasengan no estallo como debería si no se veía a el naruto oscuro, que la energía de el Rasengan comenzó a meterse dentro del naruto oscuro hasta que desapareció, naruto abrió los ojos como platos.-_jajajajajajaj eres tan patético_.-dijo el naruto oscuro riéndose y le mando un puñetazo a naruto que lo mando al piso.

((mierda..mierda..ya no me queda chakra como para realizar un ataque a gran escala)).-penso naruto intentándose poner de pie.

_**Recuerda la misión que tienes naruto, no puedes morir o a todo lo que quieres va a perecer**_.-escucho una voz en su cabeza que no era de las inquilinas que llevaba consigo, entonces recordó a Konan a Yugito y a sus amigos y como fue derrotado con una relativa facilidad por ese tipo con cabello verde.

Yo nunca caeré voy a proteger a los que quiero ya TE MATARE.-grito naruto cuando ocurrió una explosión y todo se cubrió con humo.

EL humo se comenzó a dispersar..

Cuando el humo termino de dispersarse, la imagen impacto y puso en confusión a Bee y Yugito

Naruto que es eso...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Bee y Yugito señalando a naruto que estaba...

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy por fin mis exam acabaron y estoy bn en mis notas así que VICTORIA XDDD**.

**Esta semana creo que podre subir unos 2 capítulos ya que estoy de vaca por una semana XDD, les hago una pregunta a los amantes de la buena música.**

**¿Qué banda de estas 3 es mejor?**

**-Green Day **

**-Blink 182**

**-Metallica**

**Y otra pregunta ¿ a quien creen que debería castigar primero Hinata o Sakura?, dejo eso en su criterio, dejen sus reviews..**

******PD: hasta el cap 7: 25 reviews, 17 favoritos, 13 alertas Siiiiii xD**

**Bueno me despido haci que **

**Chao Chao **


	8. Camino a las pampas-La Caída

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic xD**

**ryu no kami 007****: Así que Blink 182, bueno tal vez castigue primero a Sakura o tal vez no :3**

**marlonx137****: Si Metallica, parecer que la mayoría quiere a Sakura, voy a ponerle un muy buen castigo, jajajaja XD **

**Camino a las pampas-La Caída del País del Cielo **

Nos encontramos en la guarida de Akatsuki que ya habían pasado los 2 días desde que naruto y los otros dos Jinchurikis habían entrado a la habitación de entrenamiento, los demás Akatsuki ya habían llegado la mayoría de sus misiones y ya estaban reunidos en la puerta de la habitación ya que dentro de unos momentos iban a salir de la habitación.

En frente de la puerta estaba Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Pain (sus 6 cuerpos), Kisame y Deidara, que esperaban que naruto y los otros dos salieran de la habitación de entrenamiento.

De pronto la puerta se comenzó a abrir y de hay salió un chico de cabello rubio de ojos azules de unos 1,71 cm con unos bigotes a los costados, sus músculos definidos sin exagerar, llevaba una ropa de ambu color negro, salió de la sala, detrás de el salió una mujer rubia con unos pechos copa D, tenia una hermosa figura, con una curvas bien definidas, con ojos azules, llevaba un traje algo entallado y su pelo de coletas, luego por ultimo salió un tipo algo gordo, de color de piel oscura con una traje blanco y unos lentes de sol.

Naruto_san, Yugito_san y Bee_san, parece que se han vuelto un poco mas fuertes estos 2 años para ustedes no es así?.-dijo el principal pain mirando fijamente a naruto que emanaba un aura que sentía mucho poder.

No tienes idea pain, no tienes idea.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Pain antes de partir por el dos colas vamos a ir por Gaara el jinchuriki de el 1 cola así que dentro de unos minutos nos iremos.-pero naruto paseo la mirada entre los Akatsuki buscando a alguien que esperaba ver con muchas ansias.

Pain donde esta Konan?.-dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a Pain con una mirada seria.

Ella aun no ha vuelto de su misión Naruto_san.-dijo Pain viendo a naruto de la misma manera.

Muy bien, espero que cuando vuelva de mi misión ella este aquí.-dijo Naruto, junto con Yugito y Bee se desvaneció en el aire.

Parece que naruto se ha vuelto mucho mas serio.-dijo Itachi

Parece que si, ya no es tan estúpido como cuando estaba en Konoha .-dijo Deidara retirándose.

Pain se quedo ahí pensando ahora de seguro que naruto es mucho mas fuerte que el, si antes casi igualaba su fuerza de seguro que ahora la superaba.

**Con Yugito, Naruto y Bee….**

Naruto, Yugito y Bee estaban en la habitación de los Jinchurikis, naruto estaba sellando las cosas necesarias en pergaminos para ir a _La Pampa de Los Lamentos, _naruto estaba muy serio.

Naru_kun que te pasa?.-dijo Yugito, al ver a naruto en ese estado.

Nada Yugi_chan pienso en lo que paso en la habitación, y a parte me extraña no ver Ko_chan aquí no me da muy buena pinta.-dijo naruto todavía con esa mirada seria.

No te preocupes Naru_kun, seguro esta bien, pain dijo que esta de misión.-dijo Yugito sonriendo dulcemente a lo que naruto puso una sonrisa zorruna.

Creo que tienes razón Yugi_chan.-dijo naruto ya con una sonrisa un poco mas calmado.

Luego de unos 50 minutos los tres estaban listas para poder ir en busca de Gaara, estaban reunidos en la puerta los tres jinchuriki, cuando Pain y Itachi aparecieron.

Uzumaki_san luego de que vallas por el 1 cola, vas a ir directamente por el 4 colas no?.-dijo Pain con serenidad.

Si Pain_sama.-dijo naruto mirando fijamente a Pain

Muy bien no tardes, espero que todo salga bien.-dijo Pain retirándose junto con Itachi que dejaron confundidos a los tres Jinchurikis, pero luego de eso los tres decidieron partir a el País del Viento en busca de Gaara.

**En el País del Arroz…..**

Nos encontramos en la Aldea del Sonido donde Sasuke se encontraba en una pelea entrenamiento con Oronchimaru para aprender a usar sus nuevo poderes, que le había otorgado el peliverde de los 12 de la Legión, están entrenando cuando de repente, en un gran remolino apareció un tipo con un cabello negro, con ojos rojos, media 1.79 cm, llevaba una especie de armadura de color rojo y morado.

Escuchen, Sasuke y Oronchimaru, tienen la misión de infiltrarse en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y asesinar a La Hokage Tsunade Senju.-dijo El personaje.

Cual es la razón de la misión Wasatay_sama?.-dijo Sasuke, Wasatay los miro y dijo.

La razón es que tenemos que ir debilitando poco a poco las naciones ninjas, si ustedes lo hacen nadie sospechara de nosotros.-Dijo Wasatay mirando fijamente a Sasuke

Porque no lo hacen La Hyūga y El perro pulgoso?.-dijo Sasuke

Porque si ellos lo hacen lo mas probable es que los descubran, necesitamos que nuestros espías sigan intactos, ustedes son ninjas desertores no sospecharan nada fuera de lo común, ustedes solo sigan sus ordenes.-dijo Wasatay en forma tajante

Wasatay_sama si nos encontramos con algún jinchuriki?.-dijo Oronchimaru mirando al hombre enfrente de el.

Mátenlos, no podemos correr riesgos, si encuentran al Uzumaki, elimínenlo.-dijo Wasatay

Ok Wasatay_sama.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos ambos salieron en dirección al País del Fuego, Sasuke solo tenia una idea en su cabeza.-(cuando te encuentre dobe, te enseñare quien es el mas fuerte de los dos).-pensaba Sasuke alejándose de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido.

**Regresamos con Naruto, Yugito y Bee…**

Naruto y los otros 2 Jinchurikis, estaban saltando por los arboles llendo a el País del Viento, en busca de Gaara.

Naruto que harás con lo que paso en la habitación de entrenamiento.-dijo Bee rompiendo el silencio.

No lo voy a usar a menos que sea necesario, es bueno tener un as bajo la manga.-dijo naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna.

Naruto…¿qué tan fuerte eres?.-susurro Yugito mirando a naruto

Luego de unas horas de estar saltando por los arboles llegaron a las fronteras del País del Viento, donde vieron a Gaara parado ahí junto con Temari y Kankuro.

Hey Gaara.-grito naruto al llegar al lugar de encuentro junto con sus compañeros.-por que trajiste a Temari y Kankuro?

No me mires a mi ellos quisieron venir, no pude detenerlos.-dijo Gaara con una cara de molestia.

HEY.-dijeron Temari y Kankuro

Bueno me alegro de verte otra vez naruto_san.-dijo Temari poniendo una sonrisa

Digo lo mismo, puedo ver que el tiempo te a favorecido no Temari_chan.-dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Temari, era verdad, Temari sus pechos habían agrando casi llegando a la copa D, sus piernas estaban bien moldeadas, con su cintura, era una mujer muy hermosa.

Hey naruto no te pases con mi hermana, te voy advirtiendo.-dijo Kankuro mirando seriamente a naruto este solo sonrió.

Un gusto volver a verte Kankuro.-dijo naruto estrechando su mano.

Y la señorita que esta aquí quien es?.-dijo Kankuro mirando a Yugito, esta solo le hecho un ojo y expulso un gran instinto asesino que paralizo a Kankuro, este rápidamente se alejo.

Gaara, Temari_chan, Kankuro.-dijo naruto.-ellos son Yugito nii la jinchuriki de 2 colas y Killer Bee el jinchuriki de ocho colas.

Las caras de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro se mostraron con sorpresa de que ya naruto haya reunido 2 jinchuriki tan rápido.

Es cierto que tienes un don para la persuasión naruto.-dijo Gaara tranquilamente.-bien cual es el plan?.

Esperen déjenme sacarlas y les digo cual va a ser el plan.-dijo naruto cerrando las ojos y desconcertando a los demás, de pronto naruto hecho un gran brillo y salieron de el dos energías una negra y una roja, se formo a Kurayami y a Hitomi que abrazaron a naruto y lo tumbaron al suelo lo que provoco diferentes reacciones a los que estaban al rededor, a Gaara y Kankuro y Bee tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.-(maldito rubio con suerte).-en Yugito puso una cara de molestia y de evidente celos al ver a las dos bellas mujeres abalanzarse hacia el rubio y en Temario también sintió un punzón de molestia en su pecho al ver la escena.-( que es esto que siento, es un ardor y molestia…).-se preguntaba Temari ya que le molestaba al ver la escena(por que seraa….).

Luego de unos minutos de la escena, Kurayami y Hitomi con una mirada pervertida hacia naruto.

B-bueno lo que haremos ahora es ir a las _pampas del Lamento_ ya que ahí se encuentra Roshi y jinchuriki del 4 colas.-dijo naruto a lo que todos asintieron.

Pero naruto Akatsuki no querrá que vaya primero ahí para que vea si soy de confiar.-dijo Gaara a lo que naruto solo sonrió.

No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso.-dijo naruto mirando a lo que todos asintieron y decidieron salir en dirección al País de la Tierra…

**Mientras tanto en Konoha….**

Nos encontramos en la sala de la Hokage que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, luego de que descubrieron que naruto se fue voluntariamente con Akatsuki, los del consejo decidieron tacharlo como Ninja renegado Rango S, sus amigos estuvieron por unos días algo tristes, ino se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, por lo contrario Sakura parece que se alegro de que naruto se fuera lo que causo que su maestra se decepcionara de ella, luego hace unas semanas mando a Kurenai, Anko, Kiba y Hinata a una misión de entrega de información a Suna, para que a las horas encontrara a Kurenai y a Anko atadas cerca de la frontera con el País del Viento, y Kiba y Hinata desaparecidos por 6 días.

**Flash Back…**

Tsunade se encontraba enfrentando al mayos enemigo de todo Kage, el papeleo se encontraba en su trabajo cuando un Anbu entro por sorpresa a su despacho.

Cual, es el problema Anbu_san?.-pregunto la Hokage.

Hokage_sama hemos encontrado a Anko y Kurenai atadas en las fronteras con el País del viento, mientras íbamos en una misión de infiltración.-dijo el anbu, lo que ocasiono que Tsunade ponga una cara sorprendida.

Donde se encuentran ahora?.-pregunto la Hokage.

Están aquí, las desatamos y las trajimos para aquí, pero no encontramos rastro alguno de Hinata Hyuga o Kiba Inuzuka.-dijo el Anbu desapareciendo del despacho dejando muy pensativa a Tsunade.

Luego de unos minutos entraron Anko y Kurenai por la puerta ambas mostraban una cara seria pero con una cierta alegría.

Muy bien Anko, Kurenai, me pueden explicar por que estaban inconscientes y donde están hinata y Kiba?.-dijo frustrada Tsunade

Ver Tsunade_sama lo que paso fue…-y le conto sobre el encuentro con naruto de cómo las dejo inconscientes.

Eso es todo, donde están Kiba y Hinata.-dijo Tsunade mirando fijamente a Anko y Kurenai.

No lo sabemos Tsunade_sama, luego de que naruto nos besara y dejara inconscientes, no sabemos que paso con ellos.-dijo Kurenai con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bueno pueden retirarse, mandare a unos Anbus para buscarlos, pueden retirarse.-dijo la rubia mientras las dos Jonin salían de la sala.

Naruto que has hecho?.-se pregunto mentalmente la hokage temiendo lo peor

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso Tsunade mando a varios equipos Anbus a buscar a los dos Chunin pero no encontró nada hasta que a los 6 días…

**Flash Back **

Tsunade estaba con su habitual trabajo hasta que unos 2 Anbus entraron corriendo .

Hokage_sama, han aparecido¡.-grito el Anbu sobresaltando a la hokage

Quien a aparecido.-dijo Tsunade

Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga.-dijo el Anbu

Tráelos para acá ahora¡.-grito Tsunade y el Anbu desapareció de la vista, unos minutos después entraron los dos mencionados escoltados por 2 Anbus.

Anbus retírense.-dijo de forma tajante la Hokage, y los anbu se retiraron inmediatamente, dejando solos a las tres ninjas.

Muy bien explíquenme donde han estado y que paso, contéstenme con la verdad o lo lamentaran.-dijo Tsunade viendo a hinata y Kiba.

Primero, hola hokage, segundo lo que paso fue que después que el maldito Uzumaki le dijera a esas dos perras que se llevaran a las senseis, se puso a pelear con nosotros, desgraciadamente a Kiba_kun lo dejo inconsciente con algo de esfuerzo y luego intento, violarme.-dijo esto fingiendo una cara de miedo a lo que Kiba la abrazo en una forma protectora (pendejos de..).-pero active mi Byakugan, y pude pelear con el lo suficiente, para que Kiba despertara, los tres peleamos, logramos hacer que Uzumaki se fuera, pero nos dejo severamente heridos, haci que nos ocultamos en una cueva cerca de ahí y nos estuvimos recuperando, luego despertaos ya en condiciones para viajar, logramos venir hacia acá.-termino de "contar" hinata y con Kiba se retiraron rápidamente de la sala, dejando a una impactada Tsunade sentada.

( que naruto intento violarla, no no puede ser ellos deben estar mintiendo, ademas si estuvieron ocultos por que mis Anbu no los encontraron, ademas siento en ellos una extraña aura, demasiado rara casi como si no fuera humana).-penso Tsunade con una evidente preocupación, ademas se preguntaba por naruto.

**Fin Flash Back **

Desde ese día Tsunade, manda a vigilar a esos Chunin pero sus Anbus decían que no encontraban ninguna anomalía en ellos.

(algo me ocultan, pero les prometo que lo descubriré).-penso decidida Tsunade, para luego volver a su papeleo habitual.

**De vuelta con Naruto….**

Los 8 ninjas ( Hitomi, Kurayami, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Bee, Yugito y Naruto ), estaba saltando entre los arboles y las rocas del País de la tierra, desde ese momento no habían encontrado ninguna anomalía ni personaje misterioso para preocuparse.

Ahhhh..Ahhhh..me muero de hambre.-se quejaba naruto como un niño de 8 años a lo que a todos le apareció una gran gota en la nuca, al ver a naruto de esa manera.

Naru_kun ya te dijimos, nos espera un largo camino por lo que tenemos que guardar provisiones por si acaso, recuerda que las Pampas de loas Lamentos son bastante peligrosas.-dijo de manera dulce Hitomi a lo que naruto se sonrojo.

Si quieres te doy de comer Naru_kun.-dijo de una manera muy sensual Kurayami pasándose "inocentemente" la mano en la pierna a lo que a todo hombre de el grupo le salieron un gran chorro de sangre.

Naruto se puso como un tomate por la insinuación de Kurayami, a lo que las chicas de ahí desearon darle muerte a la chica de cabello blanco, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse.

Chicos creo que deberíamos acampar aquí, es un poco peligroso ir por la noche en estos lares.-dijo naruto a lo que todos asintieron, se estacionaron un una especie de cueva, ahí armaron las tiendas e hicieron una fogata que mantenía a todos calientes.

Chicos voy a explorar un poco la zona.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos simplemente asintieron.

Yo voy contigo Naru_kun.-dijo Kurayami y corrió con el.

Naruto y Kurayami estaban caminando entre las cuevas, llevaban una antorcha ya que todo estaba oscuro, Kurayami estaba bastante pegada a Naruto abrazándolo de manera algo "tierna", de pronto ambos entraron a una cueva algo estrecha donde entraron, todo parecía penumbras , pero en el fondo de la cueva había una especie de cofre a lo que ambos se acercaron.

mmm…dice Frutas del diablo (nota del autor: los que ven One piece sabrán que son las frutas del diablo pero acá les cambiare el tiempo de activación)…-leyó naruto lo que decía en el cofre en una especie de sello.- que será eso.

Naruto abrió el cofre y vio una especie de fruta.

Gruuuu….-sonó el estomago de naruto, a Kurayami le dio una gota en la nuca.

Naruto se puso algo rojo.-demonios, bueno mejor tarde que nunca, algo del hambre me calmara esta fruta.-dijo naruto y cogió la fruta y se la comió de un solo trago, luego vio a mas frutas al fondo del cofre ( muy irónico no?) y sin pensarlo se las comió todas . cada una era de diferente color pero eso poco le importo al rubio, eran unas 4 frutas mas, pero luego de unos segundos sintió en sus papilas gustativas sintió el peor sabor que había sentido en su en su vida y comenzó a gritar, lo único que quería era sacar el horrible sabor de su boca, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue ir y beso a Kurayami de una forma muy apasionada , lo cual Kurayami abrió los ojos de la impresión pero luego de unos minutos Kurayami se relajo y rodeo el cuello de naruto con sus brazos y se apego mas a naruto, a naruto ya le había pasado ese horripilante sabor de la boca, pero los labios de Kurayami eran tan dulces que no quería dejarlo, la lengua de naruto pidió acceso a la boca de la peliblanca a lo que ella accedió y ambos frotaban sus lenguas en una especie de batalla campal, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento cuando…

NARUTO…-grito una voz de manera muy fuerte casi tanto como Sakura.

Ambos se despegaron muy rojos y voltearon y vieron a una Hitomi echando humo de las ojeras, sonriendo de una manera muy dulce, que espanto a naruto de una manera inimaginable.-Con permisito dijo Monchito.-dijo naruto y emprendió una graciosa huida siendo perseguido por Hitomi que echaba humos , Kurayami se acerco al cofre donde estaban las frutas, en el fondo estaba un par de ojos que las decidió leer , sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió de forma maligna ((como reaccionaras cuando te enteres del poder que tendrás Naru_kun)) .-penso Kurayami para volver al campamento.

**En el campamento….**

Naruto estaba siendo golpeado por Hitomi y Yugito, ambas le estaban dando algunos puñetazos no tan fuertes, todos los hombres que estaban ahí tenían una gran gota en la nuca, excepto Temari que se había retirado a dormir temprano, Kurayami llego luego de unos minutos solo para ver a un naruto golpeado con algunos moretones.

Jajajajajajaj.-se reía Bee.-a naruto le dieron paliza….-y continuo haciendo rimas muy malas.

¿¡ Y TU POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS BESANDO A NARUTO ¡?.-gritaron Hitomi y Yugito al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que casi le revientan los tímpanos a los demás.

Yo no hice nada, Naru_kun fue el que me beso de una manera muy apasionada y déjenme decirles que el besa tan bien.-dijo Kurayami con una sonria maliciosa a lo que las demás chicas vieron a naruto que se puso azul y se oculto adentro de su tienda.

Ya vera mañana…..-dijeron ambas chicas, luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir.

**En el País del Cielo…..**

(nota del autor: varios de los países de las películas vana aparecer en este fic)

Nos encontramos en las alturas del cielo, mas especifico en el País del Cielo..

Nos encontramos en el País del Cielo que estaba al norte del País de la Nieve, su ciudad se había levantado luego de la Segunda Guerra Ninja, solo era una ciudad no era pequeña pero no era tampoco demasiado extensa, sus naves surcaban los cielos cuidando a la ciudad, el la ciudad del cielo dos entidades aparecieron, de la nada.

Había un tipo vestido de una manera muy peculiar, vestía un traje morado con rojo intenso color sangre, con botones dorados por todo el traje, tenia unos ojos negros era de 1.69, tenia el cabello marrón oscuro, el otro tipo tenia un cabello blanco, era bastante alto de 1,80 traía un traje blanco y morado, tenia ojos negros, y tenia una mirada arrogante.

Repíteme por que estamos aquí.-dijo el peliblanco con la mirada al peli marrón.

Ya te lo dijo Wazar_sama, tenemos que destruir esta puta aldea, ya que es una de las mas avanzadas y fuertes, si esta aldea cae, implantaremos un gran miedo en el Mundo Shinobi.-dijo el Peli marrón.

Bueno un destrucción siempre es muy divertida.-dijo el peliblanco

**lietaus Hell(lluvia infernal).-**dijo el peliblanco y de pronto una lluvia de rocas comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, la gente salía de sus casas muy asustada y gritando ayuda, los Shinobi del cielo ayudaban a los habitantes a refugiarse.

De pronto nuestros personajes bajaron al piso de la ciudad y comenzaron a matar personas, los Shinobi del cielo vieron eso e intentaron detener a estos (nota: no se que poderes usan los Shinobi del cielo por lo que inventare sus poderes), fracasando fuertemente, por la sencilla razón de que no era rivales para ellos.

**tamsiai banga(Onda de Oscuridad)**.-alguien grito y le acertó a el peliblanco que se sorprendió, al ver una onda de oscuridad que lo dejaba algo adolorido.

Cuando volteo vio a una chica de unos 15 años, era una rubia de ojos de color marros, tenia una piel algo blanca, tenia unos pechos de copa C, un poco mas grande, vestía un vestido de una sola pieza color morado.

Como te llamas pequeña?.-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa maniática.

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y prepárate para morir.-dijo la rubia lanzándose al ataque contra el peliblanco que solo se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes que para el era demasiado lento.

**Tamsiai Explocion(explosión Oscura)**.-grito la rubia, un aura negra la rodeo y comenzó a expandirse hasta explotar, la rubia miro al frente creyendo que había derrotado al peliblanco, pero abrió sus ojos como platos al ver al peliblanco sin un rasguño.

Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, sus Shinobi son decepcionantes.-dijo el peliblanco, para comenzar a atacar a la rubia que seguía en shock, varios Shinobi del cielo intentaron atacar a el peli marrón pero el solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes y ataques de niebla.

**grėsmingas žemės drebėjimas (terremoto siniestro)**.-dijo el peli marrón y el suelo de la ciudad comenzó a temblar todo, la gente estaba desesperada, corriendo y saltando en las capsulas de escape(si hay para los civiles), los Shinobi los que podían escapaban de la ciudad, Lucy estaba con lagrimas en los ojos al ver la ciudad, su hogar en llamas y siendo destruido.

LUCY TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ella volteo y vio a su amiga de toda su infancia Kana Alberona, una chica de piel trigueña, con cabello y ojos negros era de 1.70 tenia pechos copa D sus piernas bien formadas quedaban con su cintura, vestía un traje Anbu entallado color negro y marrón que abrazaban su figura perfectamente.

Lucy miro a su amiga y tomo su mano, ella le ayudo a levantarse del piso y ambos caminaron a uno de los hangares para coger una nave, pero el peliblanco apareció en frente de ellas.

No no no no, no te puedes ir todavía preciosa después de todo aun me puedes dar un poco de placer.-dijo el peliblanco poniendo una sonrisa enfermiza, lo que aterro a ambas chicas, las cuales se pusieron en guardia, y intentaron luchar contra el peliblanco, los golpes de ambas chicas intentaban dar contra el pero desgraciadamente era demasiado rápido, las chicas estaban algo agotadas e decidieron huir corrieron por los bordes de la ciudad, buscando una nave para poder huir.

Vieron una nave a lo lejos pero el peliblanco cogió a Kana.-creo que disfrutare esto.-dijo malignamente mientras acariciaba con sus uñas la cara de la trigueña, pero una bola de niebla súper caliente le dio en la pierna al peliblanco que grito y lo obligo a arrodillarse soltando a Kana, ambas chicas vieron 2 dos Jonin de el Cielo.

Escuchen mis laidis, tienen que salir de aquí solo ustedes pueden reconstruir al País, para eso las estuvimos protegiendo todos estos años, váyanse.-dijo el Shinobi del cielo volviendo a atacar al peliblanco que ya se había recuperado, desgraciadamente los acecino al instante pero las chicas ya habían salido de su alcance.

**Abyss of Destruction (Abismo de Destrucción)**.-dijeron el peliblanco y el pelimarron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caer cometas del cielo hacia la ciudad flotante, los cimientos de los edificios mas altos comenzaron a ceder y todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor los civiles varios saltaban de la ciudad pero también varias naves salían volando con civiles adentro y también los Shinobi.

Ambas chicas agarraron una nave, tenia el aspecto de un avión de la segunda guerra mundial y con sus poderes salieron de la ciudad volando, de lejos Lucy vio a su ciudad que estaba en llamas siendo destruida, los edificios eran totalmente derribados, ella solo cerro los ojos y derramo un par de lagrimas y volteo para sentarse, su amiga le puso la mano en su hombro y le sonrío, a lo que ella repitió el gesto, se reunieron en el aire junto con otras naves que llevaban civiles y se dirigieron a una isla que estaba cerca del continente, El Antiguo País del Remolino.

**En el País de la Tierra…. **

_**Uno de los paisas que podían darnos frente a caído…Jejejeje..cada vez mas cerca**_…-dijo una voz en Penumbra en el trono.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, tal ves haya un poquito de confusión pero todo se aclarara, no se preocupen, en este fic habrán varios países y poderes de otras series o de las películas de naruto como el país del cielo .**

**Escuchen e decidido hacer un Harem Crossover díganme a quien quieres que incluya.**

**a. ****Orihime (Bleach)****b. ****Robín (One Piece) ****c. ****Hancock (One piece)****d. ****Erza (Fairy Tail) ****e. ****Shihonin Yoruichi (Bleach)****f. ****Viví (One piece)**

**Les digo que la historia de cada personaje en este fic será obviamente diferente. Me dejan reviews diciendo a quien quieres que ponga para el harem.**

**Bueno me voy espero que les haya gustado, cualquier idea para el fic dejen sus reviews.**

**Chao chao **


	9. Zagal-Reencuentro

**Hola como les va de la vida, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic xD**

**Kachorro: Jejejeje..q loco tu quieres a todas, tal vez..tal vez no, pero si voy definitivamente a poner a Erza y Robín.**

**Marlox137: pronto sufrirá, no te preocupes Xd**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy **

**Las Pampas de los Lamentos- **

Nos encontramos en el campamento de Naruto con sus amigos, justamente ellos estaban empacando todas sus cosas ya para salir y llegar a las Pampas de los Lamentos.

Naruto estaba algo morado por algunos puñetazos que le habían dado Yugito y Hitomi por el acontecimiento de ayer, pero a parte se estaba sintiendo muy raro, algo enfermo.

Naru_kun te sientes bien?.-dijo Hitomi al ver a naruto que se frotaba su estomago.

Si hito_chan es que me duele el estomago, creo que me ha caído mal la comida de ayer.-dijo naruto llorando al estilo anime.

Creo que fueron las frutas que te comiste de ese cofre como un desesperado.-dijo Kurayami y todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Idiota como te pudiste comer una frutas que te encuentras en un cofre.-le grito Yugito y Hitomi.

Luego de un par de golpes por parte de las chicas, los 8 ninjas partieron hacia las Pampas de Los Lamentos, no estaban tan lejos, tenían que buscar a Roshi el 4 colas.

Naruto por otra parte se estaba sintiendo mas raro de lo normal, sentía algo mas poderoso, a parte sentía que percibía la oscuridad a su alrededor y la luz también la sentía o que lo ponía muy raro a la percepción de los demás.

_**9 horas después…. **_

Naruto y sus amigos habían estado saltando sin parar por las montañas por unas 9 horas ,finalmente llegaron a las Pampas de Los Lamentos, era un lugar sombrío casi sin iluminación, parecía un lugar embrujado, los ocho ninjas se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo por que un jinchuriki estaría en un lugar tan aislado, ya que era mas probable que lo capturaran en lugar así.

Por donde comenzamos a buscar naruto.-dijo Gaara al ver que el jinchuriki pudiera estar en cualquiera de los lugares.

Nos vamos a separar en grupos, escuchen serán Temari-Hitomi, Kurayami-Yugito, Kankuro-Bee y Gaara y yo así cubriremos mucho mas terreno yo encontraremos mas rápido.-dijo naruto a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se separaron en grupo y salieron en busca del 4 colas.

Todos los equipos estaban buscando al 4 colas pero sin excito desgraciadamente ya que el lugar era literalmente negro, no se podía ver nada.

**Con Gaara y Naruto…..**

Naruto y Gaara estaban por una especie de brecha en la que había una niebla espesa (imagínense a residente vil 4).

Todo estaba en oscuridad, mientras los don Jinchurikis buscaban por las pequeñas cuevas que habían ahí pero llegaron a una zona donde sintieron una presencia.

Naruto sientes eso.-dijo Gaara con un tono serio

Si, esa energía es extraña, no es una energía de un jinchuriki…hay alguien mas aquí..debemos avisarles a los chicos.-dijo naruto y se puso en modo de meditación, estuvo así por unos 6 minutos y luego se paro con una sonrisa.

Lista ellos vienen para acá.-dijo naruto confundiendo a Gaara.

Que as hecho naruto como que vienen para aquí?.-pregunto Gaara mirando a naruto.

Me e comunicado telepáticamente con ellos es una buena forma de comunicarse.-dijo naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Te puedes comunicar telepáticamente? Desde cuando.-dijo Gaara

Eso no te lo puedo decir mi querido amigo.-dijo naruto con aire de misterio a lo que Gaara solo frunció el seño y se dedico a esperar, a los 5 minutos los demás del grupo llegaron.

Que pasa Naru_kun por que nos llamaste mientras buscábamos.-pregunto Kurayami.

Escuchen siento una presencia extraña, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no es de un jinchuriki.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos se miraron, eso significa que alguien mas estaba hay.-debemos mantenernos juntos esa presencia es parecida a la del tipo peliverde.-dijo naruto impactando a los demás, si eso era cierto, el sujeto que estaba ahí iba a ser muy poderoso.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, mejor era estar en grupo, las cuevas que estaban ahí era muy numerosas por lo que dificultaba la búsqueda del jinchuriki, luego de unos minutos de búsqueda y escalar una gran montaña, llegaron a una cima de una montaña, era plana (como los que viven en la sierra) esa cima y ahí estaba una casa, tenia el aspecto de una cabaña vieja y abandonada, y en el cielo que ya estaba oscuro deba algo de miedo.

Chicos esa debe ser su casa.-dijo naruto a lo que todos lo miraron con cara de "en serio imbécil" el tuvo una gota en la nuca y caminaron hacia la casa que parecía en penumbras, tocaron la puerta pero esta de cayo cuando vieron adentro de la casa se quedaron perplejos, Roshi estaba tirado en el piso algo sangrante pero seguía vivo, en una silla estaba sentado un tipo de cabello, ojos azules, media 1.80, llevaba una ropa de Anbu color rojo y negro, tenia una gran sonrisa sádica.

Quien demonios eres tu?.-pregunto naruto a los demás se pusieron en guardia.

_Yo soy Zagal el 5 de los 12 de la Legión_.-dijo el personaje que miraba fijamente a naruto.

**En el País de la Tierra….**

Nos encontramos en la guarida de nuestros villanos.

_**Parece que Zagal ya hizo contacto con el Uzumaki.-dijo el tipo que estaba sentado en el trono gigante.. Espero que logre estudiar sus habilidades.**_

**Si seños, nos han dado avisos que el día de ayer El País del Cielo fue destruido exitosamente, la misión fue un éxito, conseguimos la gema Wazar_sama**.-dijo un peliverde que estaba parado al costado del trono.

_**Bien, bien ahora escucha tenemos que conseguir la gema que esta en el País de la estrella.-dijo Wazar.**_

**Si mi señor**.-dijo el Peliverde para retirarse.

**De Regreso con naruto…..**

Tu eres parte de esos tipos.-dijo naruto mirándolo fijamente.

_Si claro, somos los 12 de la Legión, unos de los guerreros mas poderosos, jeje tu se supone que eres el próximo "Dios" jajajaja no me hagan reír_.-dijo Zagal a lo que naruto se sintió indignado.

Te demostrare que soy fuerte, pero dame a Roshi.-dijo naruto

_mmm..no puedo permitir eso naruto_.-dijo Zagal con una sonrisa y poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Entonces te lo quitaremos.-dijo Yugito a lo que los demás asintieron, Hitomi y Kurayami volvieron al interior de naruto para darle un poco mas de poder y se pusieron en posición de pelea y se lanzaron al ataque.

Yugito y Bee comenzaron a dar puñetazos y patadas a Zagal el solo los esquivaba fácilmente, Gaara intentaba atacar con la arena pero Zagal simplemente atravesaba el escudo, Temari dio un ataque Futon hacia Zagal a lo que el solo desapareció y reapareció a un costado, le dio un puñetazo a Kankuro que lo dejo inconsciente.

Todos lo miraron, el daba una sonrisa burlona en señal de burla, Temari y Gaara iniciaron un segundo ataque.-**Futon:** **Sūkurių Arena(** Elemento viento: Remolino de Arena).-gritaron ambos hermanos a lo que temari agito su abanico haciendo un remolino de 6 metros, mientras Gaara formaba un remolino hecho de arena los juntaron y el remolino creció el doble de tamaño e impacto contra Zagal…

El humo se disperso y lo sorprendente es que Zagal había detenido el gigantesco remolino con su dedo y lo absorbió.-_jajajaja si eso es lo mejor que tienen me dan lastima_.-se rio Zagal y desapareció, reapareciendo atrás de ambos hermanos y les dio 2 "suaves" golpes en sus cuellos y ambos quedaron inconscientes al acto, naruto, Yugito y Bee estaban en shock con tal facilidad que había derrotado a los tres.

Yugito, Bee, escúchenme, cojan a Gaara, temari, Kankuro y Roshi, váyanse yo me encargare de el.-dijo naruto en un tono serio

ESTAS LOCO ESTE TIPO TE VA A MATAR.-grito Yugito y lo que recibió es una mirada fría de naruto ella se puso pálida y asintió, ambos Jinchurikis activaron sus poderes de sus Bijus, cargaron los cuatro cuerpos y se fueron saltando.

Naruto vio eso y se puso serio e intento atacar a Zagal con una serie de golpes y patadas, todas Zagal o las esquivo o las bloqueo, naruto se separo y dijo.- **Katon: Gaisras**(Elemento Fuego: incendio), y alrededor de Zagal comenzó a surgir fuego que lo rodeo y el desapareció entre el fuego, naruto no se confió y volteo la cabeza y vio a Zagal, ahí parado con una sonrisa burlona, naruto intento darle mas puñetazos pero Zagal simplemente los esquivaba y a naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo obligo a doblar las rodillas y le dio una patada que lanzo a naruto unos metros atrás y le dejo la cara ensangrentada, naruto se paro nuevamente y contraataco con unos puños hacia Zagal, que este solo se dedicaba a esquivar con facilidad.-**Suiton: Rugasteis Lietus (lluvia acida)**, de pronto una lluvia de aceite cayo sobre Zagal, al instante naruto formo 3 clones de sombre.-**Katon:** **Lietus ugnies (Elemento Fuego: Lluvia de Fuego),**y los clones comenzaron a botar algunas bolas de fuego hacia Zagal que estaba bañado en aceite y este a la impresión de naruto este no se quemo solo salto y a una increíble velocidad apareció frente a anaruto y le dio un puñetazo que le hundió la cara el las rocas..

Naruto se paro y se quedo quieto.-eres muy fuerte, ahora vamos a comparar fuerzas.-dijo naruto y un aura roja lo rodeo, salió una cola grande, de bordes rojos pero el centro era de color amarillo, el aura era fluida (como el de el Kaiokein).-**Control del Kyuubi**.-dijo naruto para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Zagal y darle un puñetazo que lo mando unos metros adelante, le siguió dando mas patadas y puñetes que algunos le daban a Zagal, este le dio también unos puñetes que a naruto que este se cubrió, Zagal comenzó a dar puñetazos a naruto que este los esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

**Klonai Kraujo no Jutsu (Jutsu clones de sangre).-**dijo naruto y unos 8 clones aparecieron alrededor de naruto.-**Katon: Lietus ugnies ( Elemento Fuego: Lluvia de Fuego)**.-todos los clones comenzaron a escupir varias bolas de fuego a una gran velocidad en dirección a Zagal, naruto se sorprendió ya que vio a Zagal con una bola de energía estaba rodeándolo evitando que le caigan las bolas de fuego.

Zagal extendió sus brazos y la bola de energía que lo cubría se expandió hasta ser algo demasiado grande y se rompió en diminutas bola de energía que se dispararon contra naruto, este solo los esquivo.

Dime que son ustedes y quien eres tu?.-dijo naruto a lo que Zagal solamente sonrió de manera escalofriante.

_Veras déjame que te explique, yo pertenezco a la __**Legión **__que es un inmenso ejercito que consume mundos, están a cargo por los dioses de la destrucción_.-dijo Zagal antes de seguir atacando a naruto que comenzó a esquivar los puñetazos que le enviaba Zagal.-_Nosotros somos 12 los que comandamos el ejercito que consumirá al mundo y con tu muerte se sellara la caída del Mundo Shinobi._

Naruto comenzó a esquivar los demás golpes que le daba Zagal, naruto le dio un golpe a Zagal en el estomago que lo dejo un poco sin aire.-**Raiton: Lietus so perkunija (Elemento Rayo: Lluvia de truenos), **y una lluvia de truenos comenzó a golpear a Zagal y causa una gran Explosión, Zagal se paro e le dio u puñetazo en la cara a naruto y luego una patada para mandarlo a los aires, este cayo de pie con la craa con algo de sangre.

_Eres fuerte amigo mío….pero se acaba…..__**Dieviškoji transformacijos(Transformación Divina)**_.-dijo Zagal y lo rodeo un aura amarilla con unos rayos rojos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos minutos pero, ambos volvieron a atacarse.-**Futon: Pirmoji meistros(Elemento viento: Peño Maestro)**.-dijo naruto, su puño se cubrió con una aire feroz e intento golpear a Zagal pero este solo esquivaba sus golpes.-**Cero**.-dijo Zagal y un pilar rojo se formo en su mano y disparo hacia naruto que este con las justas lo esquivo, naruto intento dar una patada en la cabeza de Zagal pero este la esquivo reiniciando el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ahhhh(jadeando).-naruto estaba un poco agotado, pero se distrajo de eso cuando sintió un puñetazo de Zagal en su barbilla que lo elevo unos metros, naruto se estabilizo, comenzó a trazar sellos.-**Futon: Plotas 5 Matmonys ( Esfera de los 5 dimensiones)**.-una gran esfera se creo en la mano de naruto era de viento pero un viento mas feroz y color negro la lanzo había Zagal este dijo.- **Mirtis Rayp( Rayo de la Muerte)**.-un rayo negó se formo en la mano de Zagal y lo lanzo contra la esfera que rápidamente desapareció para impresión de naruto, este solo volvió a contraatacar, lanzando shuriken y Kunais, pero Zagal solo se dedicaba a esquivar o atraparlas.

Naruto comenzó a agrandar su chakra y comenzó a trazar sellos.-**Raiton: Protonų pluošto (Elemento Rayo: Rato de Protones)**, un rayo de electricidad color amarillo salió disparado hacia Zagal que salto hacia otro lado, luego Zagal comenzó a brillar y desapareció y reapareció dando un puñetazo en la espalda a naruto que lo mando al piso.

Ahrrgg.-dijo naruto con dolor

((maldición que es esta sensación que no me permite pelear bien, siento como si fuera a explotar, carajo que es esto)).-penso naruto cuando cio un puñetazo de Zagal lo esperaba recibir, pero algo raro paso, un escudo de fuego se formo delante de el era algo muy raro, el no había echo nada, pero se paro rápidamente y decidió continuar con la pelea.

Naruto se lanzo al contraataque contra Zagal, este esquivaba todos sus golpes lo que lleno de frustración a naruto, Zagal puso su mano delante de el.- **Impulsinis sušikti.-**luego sintió que lo empujaban y sintió un dolor desgarrador y fue lanzado hacia atrás, naruto perdió el equilibrio y callo boca arriba y vio un puñete de Zagal que le hundió su cabeza en la tierra.- AHHHHGGG.-grito dolorosamente mientras se reincorporaba.

((no entrene por unos putos dos años para que me derrote este maldito tan fácilmente)).-penso desesperadamente naruto mientras luchaba por incorporarse.

Uuughh…jeje..maldición..no se si mi cuerpo lo resistirá pero..si no…me mataras.-dijo naruto poniendo sus manos en forma de hacer un Jutsu.

Sellado: liberación.-dijo naruto cuando de pronto sus heridas comenzaron a regenerar de manera muy rápida, el chakra rojo se hizo mas denso y grande, una ura maligna y deseosa de Sangre rodeo a naruto.-valla si lo soporte…jejeje ahora a pelear sin restricciones.

**Con Yugito y Bee….**

Ambos Jinchurikis estaban saltando entre las pequeñas montañas con los chakras de sus respectivos Bijus activados, tenían en sus brazos a sus 3 compañeros, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, y también tenían a Roshi que seguía inconsciente.

Luego se pararon para descansar..

Bee_sensei, cree Naruto este bien?.-dijo Yugito muy preocupada.

Seguro que si Yugito, el es muy fuerte.-dijo Bee con una sonrisa sincera.

Uhhggg…-dijo una voz que resulto ser Roshi que levanto la mirada.-QUIENES SON USTEDES DONDE ESTA ESE BASTARDO QUE LO MATARE.-comenzó a gritar Roshi pero vio las auras de ambos Jinchurikis y se clamo un poco.

Escúcheme Roshi_san nosotros somos Bee y Yugito yo soy el jinchuriki de el 8 colas y ella es la jinchuriki de la 2 colas, y el muchacho que esta ahí es el jinchuriki de 1 cola.-dijo Bee señalando a Gaara que ya comenzaba a despertar.-Venimos también con el jinchuriki de la 9 colas

EL 9 COLAS.-grito Roshi.-EN DONDE ESTA?

Es se quedo combatiendo con el tipo de ahí.-dijo Bee

QUE NO EL PODER DE ESE TIPO ES DEMASIADO GRANDE INCLUSO PARA EL..-dijo Roshi a lo que Bee y Yugito se preocuparon.

Chicos que esta pasando?.-dijo Temari que ya se había levantado junto con sus hermanos.

Estamos preocupados por Naru_kun, el tipo puede ser muy peligroso.-dijo Yugito, temari puso una cara de preocupación, Kankuro y Gaara se pusieron pensativos.

Naruto, ojala que estés bien.-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

**De vuelta con naruto y Zagal…**

Naruto despareció de la vista de Zagal y reapareció al lado de el mandándole un puñetazo.-**Katon: Rasengan**.-dijo naruto, un Rasengan rojo se formo en su mano y le clavo el Rasengan en el estomago de Zagal, este solo salió volando empujado por el Rasengan.

_Valla no eres tan inútil como pensé_.-dijo Zagal para lanzarse al ataque contra naruto, este esquivo la mayoría de golpes pero a naruto le cayeron algunos de los golpes.

_Amžinasis tamsa_.-dijo Zagal mientras de su boca salió una nube oscura, la nube rodeo a naruto, pero Zagal abrió los ojos cuando vio a naruto absorber la oscuridad.

(_Este niño absorbió la oscuridad pero es imposible a menos que haya..comido..las..frutas del diablo)_.-penso Zagal algo angustiado.

naruto se lanzo hacia Zagal, pero antes de darle un golpe naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de el.-**Katon: MegaRasengan.-**grito naruto y se formo un Rasengan 4 veces mas grande y color rojo y la impacto en su espalda.-_Ahhgggggg_.-grito Zagal al sentir el impacto el Rasengan con su espalda, Zagal se paro y naruto se sorprendió que no estaba herido, naruto se puso furioso.

**Ray of Darkness (Rayo de Oscuridad)**.-dijo naruto y de su mano salió un rayo pero que se componía de nubes de oscuridad.

El rayo con las justas Zagal lo esquivo y que con una cara de shock y asombro.

Mientras que naruto también estaba confuso.-((Kurayami_chan porque pude hacer eso)).-pregunto naruto a su inquilina interna.

(("Luego te lo diré Naru_kun pero antes derrota a este sujeto")).-dijo la voz de Kurayami en su cabeza.

Naruto agrando aun mas su aura roja y a toda velocidad le proporciono un puñetazo en la zara a Zagal que lo mando varios metros atrás, Zagal se detuvo e le dio un ofensiva a naruto que volvieron a mezclarse en puñetes y patadas, ambos retrocedierony se miraron.- **Ray naikintojas** ( Rayo destructor).-dijo zagal mientras naruto.-**Kombinuotos Elementai: Ray Planetos naikinimo ( Elementos combinados: Rayo de destrucción planetaria)**, grito naruto y una bola de colores se formo en su mano, mientras Zagal era una bola negra, ambos rayos se dispararon contra el otro, los ataques eran masivos, los ataque se cancelaron y causaron una gran Explocion que destruyo porte del paisaje dejando a un naruto muy cansado.

S_abes naruto ya me aburrí, peleas bien naruto pero desgraciadamente mi tiempo se acabo por cierto entrena mucho mas ya que ahora eres muy débil jajá ademas si quieres salvar a tu abuela te recomiendo que te apures Jajajajajajajajaja_.-dijo Zagal cuando desapareció sin decir mas, dejando a un naruto muy confundido.

Naruto se tranquilizo respiro y desactivo su forma de **Control del Kyuubi**.-(( que habrá querido decir ese imbécil con salvar a mi abuela, si yo no tengo abuela solo a…mi abuela…..TSUNADE)).-penso naruto comenzó a correr para donde se habían ido sus amigos, luego de unos minutos de estar corriendo vio a sus amigos que estaban descansando.

NARU_KUN.-gritaron Temari y Yugito al mismo tiempo al verlo venir, todos miraron a temari que se puso mas roja que un tomate.

Valla muchacho sobreviviste debes ser muy fuerte.-dijo Roshi a lo que naruto asintió para luego poner una cara de preocupación.-Escuchen ustedes vallan a Akatsuki que antes tengo que ir a Konoha urgentemente.

Un momento ustedes quieren llevarme con ¿¡ Akatsuki ¡?.-grito Roshi poniéndose en guardia.

Tranquilo Roshi_san..tenemos que hablar contigo.-dijo Bee luego le contaron todo, lo referente al peligro a quienes eran los tipos y que pretendían hacer y la razón por la que estaban reuniendo a los demás Jinchurikis.

..bien..bien..solo por que ustedes son también Jinchurikis, iré con ustedes.-dijo Roshi con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a naruto.

Bien apúrense que yo tengo cuentas pendientes en Konoha.-dijo naruto para ir corriendo a toda velocidad a Konoha

Mientras todos los demás se encaminaron en ir a la guarida de Akatsuki.

**En Konoha (2 horas después)…**

Nos encontramos en las murallas de la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas, en los alrededores, se encuentran dos figuras.

Una de las figuras esta vestida con un traje blanco, con unas sandalias y una capa, tenia el cabello negro con ojos negros.

Sasuke, por fin llegamos ahora cual es el plan'.-dijo otra entidad que tenia una voz de serpiente, una piel bastante blanca y cabello largo.

Si lo se Oronchimaru, escucha tendremos que usar un henge para que no nos reconozcan dentro de la aldea y tenemos que ingresar a la torra de la Hokage.-dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono serio.

Muy Sasuke hagámoslo.-dijo Oronchimaru con su sonrisa sádica, ambos realizaron su respectivo henge, Sasuke se disfrazo en un tipo de 1.60 con cabello blanco y ojos negros ( la misma vestimenta), Oronchimaru era un tipo 1.72 con el cabello rojo con ojos verdes, vestido de saco negro ( por que no se….)

Ambos decidieron entrar a la aldea de la hoja, estaban en la puerta y se encontraron con el guardia de la puerta.

Bienvenidos a la Aldea de la Hoja, si su visita es turística, pueden seguir adelante, si es una visita de negocios, me permite acompañarlos a la torre del hokage.-dijo amablemente el guardia de la puerta.-me puede dar su nombre.

Mi nombre de Ichigo Lerg.-dijo Sasuke.-y este de aquí es Renji Lerg, somos hermanos, nuestra es turística.

El guardia los miro ya que no tenían parecido alguno pero igual eran visitantes, así que los guiaron a la torre del hokage, cuando ellos entraron vieron a Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Hinata e Kiba y Tenten, Tsunade estaba hablando sobre la gran noticia mundial **La caída del País del Cielo** y de quienes podrían haber sido os culpables.

Sasuke puso su dedo en sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio mirando a Hinata e Kiba que simplemente asintieron que causaron un poco de preguntas en los demás.

Buenas, disculpe podría ayudarlos en algo.-dijo Tsunade al ver a los dos individuos.

Si vera es que estamos aquí por una misión.-dijo Sasuke aun bajo el henge, luego miro a su compañero (Oronchimaru) y asintió el cerro la puerta y le puso 2 sellos.

Quienes son ustedes.-dijo Tsunade que miraba fijamente a los 2 tipos.

Creo que mejor nos vamos hokage_sama.-dijo Lee que intento abrir la puerta.-hokage ellos han sellado la puerta.

Todos se pusieron en guardia ( hinata e Kiba fingiendo) vieron a esos tipos que simplemente se reían.

Díganme ¿¡ quienes son ustedes y a que vinieron aquí ¡?.-dijo/grito Tsunade a lo que los tipos deshicieron sus henge.

SASUKE_KUN.-grito una voz de una loca pelirosa que se abalzo a abrazar, a impresión de todos.-(ella realmente esta loca).-pensaron todos incluyendo Sasuke y Oronchimaru.

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que la tiro en el suelo y ella derramo un par de lagrimas.-no e venido por ti inútil, Hokage lamento decir esto pero nuestra misión es asesinarla a usted.-dijo Sasuke a lo que Oronchimaru sonrió sádicamente.

Vamos Tsunade si no te resistes no te dolerá y ellos no sufrirán.-dijo Oronchimaru acercándose a Tsunade, esta solo intento darle un puñetazo a lo que se quedo parado, el puñetazo le cayo pero el no se movió ni se inmuto.

QUE.-gritaron todos, como era posible, los golpes de Tsunade eran legendarios por su inmensa fuerza.

Oronchimaru sonrió y le dio un golpe a Tsunade, la lanzo, fuera de el cuarto, rompió la pared.

Todos los demás (excepto hinata e Kiba) se lanzaron al ataque contra Sasuke y Oronchimaru, Sasuke le lanzo unos Kunais a hinata, ella no lo esquivo y la hirieron a propósito, todos seguían peleando, mientras hinata e Kiba se desvanecían en el aire.

Sasuke barría el suelo con Neji y Lee, ellos no eran capaces de seguirle el paso, en toda la calle todos huían de el enfrentamiento, mientras otros Shinobi y Anbu intentaban ayudar a los demás pero desgraciadamente no podían ya que irán lanzados por algunas serpientes que Oronchimaru había invocado.

Oronchimaru peleaba contra Sakura, Tsunade Sai y Tenten, Sai le lanzaba animales dibujados, Tenten le lanzaba las armas que tenia pero nada serbia Oronchimaru o desaparecía esquivando o atrapando los puños de Sakura y Tsunade.

Ahh..ahh..(jadenado).-jadeaba Tsunade al ver que sus golpes no servían

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-**Grito Tsunade e invoco una babosa.-Escucha Katsuyu_san tienes que intentar eliminar a las serpientes que ha invocado Oronchimaru.

Luego de decir eso la Babosa se puso a intentar herir a la serpiente que estaba a los alrededores de del campo de batalla.

Los ciudadanos estaban asustados ya que estaban destruyendo la aldea, los demás Shinobi estaban ayudando a los civiles y los Anbu no podían interferir por las gigantescas invocaciones.

Sasuke le dio un golpe a Lee que lo mando varios metros atrás, fue caminando hasta donde estaba Tsunade pero esquivo una patada y un Chidori, el volteo y vio a Gai y Kakashi que estaban atacándolo.

Me decepcionas Sasuke.-dijo Kakashi para intentar atacar a Sasuke pero este lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, Neji estaba herido tirado en el piso, Tenten se le habían acabado las armas y no tenia mas chakra y estaba herida, Sakura seguía peleando junto con Tsunade contra Oronchimaru pero era inútil, no rivalizaban sus fuerzas.

Gai intentaba dar puñetazos a Sasuke con su Taijutsu, el había abierto 5 puertas de poder pero no había podido hacerle daño.

Como mierda te volviste tan fuerte?.-dijo Gai tirado en el piso al lado de Kakashi que incluso con su Sharingan descubierto no había podido darle batalla a Sasuke.

Eso no les importa, ahora quiero iré a casa a comer así que, Oronchimaru, mátala de una buena vez, a y nótenlo, no tengo activado mi sharingan.-dijo Sasuke sin asco a lo que Oronchimaru asintió y fue donde estaba Tsunade tirada en el piso herida, mientras los demás estaban aterrados al ver que Sasuke tenia razón y como iban a asesinar a Tsunade.

Oronchimaru estaba a punto de apuñalarla pero se escucho una Explocion y un gran bola de fuego paso al lado de Oronchimaru que tuvo que saltar dejando a Tsunade que seguía viva.

Valla al parecer llegue a tiempo, Jejejeje…a pasado tiempo Sasuke_teme.-dijo una voz a lo que todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era….

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hay, lamento que las batallas hasta ahora hayan sido cortas pero a partir de la próxima será un poco mas larga xD.**

**Yo ya tengo sus poderes pero les pongo opciones como habilidad extra:**

**Estilo de Sable jedi**

**Sharingan**

**Rinnegan**

**Poderes de fuerza de jedi o sea el empujón los que juegan star wars the forcé unleashed **

**Bueno me mandan reviews con sus respuestas y si tienen algún comentario los dejan.**

**Chao chao **


	10. Reencuentro-Rescate

**Hola que tal les va muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic.**

**Pd: capitulo 10: 32 reviews, 19 favoritos, 14 alertas felicidad…xD**

**Reencuentro-Rescate**

NARUTO¡.-todos los que estaban vieron con los ojos como platos, habían pasado unos meses pero el chico se veía como si hubieran pasado vario años, varias de las Kunoichis que estaban ahí se sonrojaron al ver al rubio.

Dobe que carajas haces aquí?.-cuestiono el emo corta venas (sin ofender a los emos o punks o darks o como les llamen).

Como para que estoy aquí, tu venias a matar a la abuela y no voy a permitir eso tarado, ni tu ni la serpiente homosexual.-dijo naruto a lo que ambos lo miraron fijamente.

Naruto dio un salto y bajo en el edificio donde estaba parado, y bajo al piso donde creo varios clones de sangre y comenzó a arrimar a los heridos y sus amigos.

Naruto_kun.-dijo Tenten al ver al rubio sonriente.

Naru_kun.-dijeron dos voces, el volteo y vio a Anko y Kurenai que lo abrazaban, ambas estaban heridas y algo desarregladas, naruto se puso algo azul por el mortal abrazo.

Hoo lamento cortar este "emocional" momento pero tengo a alguien que asesinar así que, si no te resistes naruto_kun no te dolerá.-dijo el homo..ejem digo Oronchimaru, con su típica voz de serpiente.

Naruto simplemente sonrió al ver que sus clones ya habían terminado de acomodar a los heridos y a todos sus amigos.

Naruto..no…ellos..se han vuelto demasiado fuertes.-dijo Tsunade mientras era curada por Sakura que increíblemente le daba una mirada de odio al rubio.

No te preocupes Tsunade_obaachan, son ellos los que deberían preocuparse.-dijo naruto con una voz escalofríate, Anko parece que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir y desvestir al rubio en ese momento.

Todos sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver al rubio que desapareció en el instante y Sasuke salió volando, Oronchimaru callo al piso por un puñetazo en el estomago.-¿¡ Pero que carajo no lo pudimos ver ¡?.-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Sasuke y Oronchimaru se paraban naruto se mantenía quieto y tranquilo.

Ese fue un golpe de suerte Dobe ni creas que volverá a pasar, en este momento te demostrare que yo siempre voy a ser el mejor.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y activando su Sharingan.

Tranquilo, Sasuke primero lo voy a atacar yo y mediremos las fuerzas de un Sennin contra el jinchuriki del Kyuubi.-dijo Oronchimaru a lo que Sasuke de mala gana asintió.

Oronchimaru despareció al igual que naruto, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar puñetazos por todo el cuerpo.-**Katon: zaibo ugnis ( Rayo de fuego), **de la boca de naruto salió un rayo de fuego directo hacia Oronchimaru, el lo esquivo con las justas antes de ver hacia el frente y ver hacia el frente y sentir un puño de naruto que lo lanzo varios metros atrás.

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, naruto estaba peleando contra Oronchimaru sin ni siquiera sudar, cuando el había barrido el suelo literalmente , con todos ellos sin esfuerzo, naruto se paro delante de el.-**Futon: Rasenshuriken**.-dijo naruto y lanzo el poderoso ataque contra Oronchimaru que desapareció y reapareció en un lado, el ataque de naruto cayo en un edificio y exploto.

Valla naruto_kun te as vuelto muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente te digo.-dijo Oronchimaru ( si supiera….) expulsando un aura negra y aterradora que hizo a todo el que estaba hay se asustara.

Volvamos a intentarlo naruto_kun.-dijo Oronchimaru mientras trazaba sellos.-_**Futon: Daitoppa**_.-y una gran ráfaga de viento salió contra naruto.- **Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu.-** y una gran bola de fuego alimentado por la ráfaga fue directo haci naruto, este ni se inmuto, un barrera de chakra se creo enfrente de el que bloqueo la bola de fuego gigante.-patético.-dijo naruto para lanzarse contra Oronchimaru que intentaba esquivar todos los puños del rubio.-(como es posible se supone que soy uno de los mas fuertes del Mundo Shinobi).-penso Oronchimaru.-Tienes habilidad naruto_kun.-pero en ese tono se notaba que estaba algo preocupado, naruto comenzó a esquivar todos los movimientos de Oronchimaru.

((muy bien Kurayami_chan explícame que fue lo que paso en la pelea con Zagal como pude controlar la oscuridad, si lo puedo probar con ellos sin correr riesgo, ellos no me podrían derrotar)).-dijo naruto en su cabeza mientras esquivaba los ataque de Oronchimaru.

(("te lo explicare Naru_kun, recuerdas las frutas que te comiste?").-pregunto Kurayami dentro de la cabeza del rubio mientras este esquivaba los ataque elementales de Oronchimaru, este asintió.-((" bien escucha esas frutas que te comiste se llaman frutas del diablo, ella confieren a quien se las come un poder especial, en el caso tuyo de comiste 5 frutas del diablo tu vas a poder usar, el fuego, la oscuridad, la luz, el Rayo y tu cuerpo se va a convertir de goma")).-dijo Kurayami impresionando al chico que seguía esquivando los ataques de Oronchimaru, este solo tenia una sonrisa confiada ya que creía que el rubio no podía contraatacar y solo defenderse, en la mente del rubio Hitomi estaba en shock.-((si eso es verdad por que no puedo usar su habilidad)) .-dijo naruto algo confundido.-(("pues veras normalmente se activan al instante, pero tu al comerte varias los poderes de cada una se desbloquearan en orden, según lo recuerdo primero te comiste la fruta de oscuridad, la segunda de fuego, la tercera de luz, la cuarta de Rayo y la ultima de goma)).-dijo Kurayami.-((ya se te desbloquearon 2 la de oscuridad y de fuego, solo concéntrate y no uses chakra, solo concéntrate)).-dijo Kurayami a lo que naruto se paro para sorpresa de Oronchimaru que seguía como imbécil golpeándolo.

Naruto se paro en medio, Sasuke miraba confundido a naruto, por que había dejado de pelear, todos se preguntaban eso.

¿Ya te diste cuenta que tu no puedes conmigo naruto_kun?.-dijo el ya mas calmado Oronchigay quien miraba a naruto fijamente.

De pronto naruto paso algo extraordinario, este solo comenzó a brillar, parte de su ropa se quemo ya que el desprendía fuego de un lado de su cuerpo, y de su mano desprendía oscuridad, naruto comenzó a emanar fuego y sus manos soltaban oscuridad.

Que es eso.-dijeron todos al ver lo extraño de naruto, todas las chicas que estaban ahí se sonrojaron al ver que la camiseta de naruto se estaba quemando, y mostraba sus brazos y su abdomen ( ojo no soy gay).

Que es eso naruto_kun.-dijo Oronchimaru algo contrariado por la apariencia del rubio.

Ya que ustedes no son una gran amenaza voy a probar mis nuevas habilidades con ustedes jajajaja.-dijo naruto con un tono algo demente y sádico, todos incluyendo el Uchija tuvieron un escalofrió en su columna.

Que no somos amenaza vas a ver infeliz yo mismo te matare.-dijo Oronchimaru

Muy bien volvamos a lo nuestro.-dijo naruto y desapareció dejando un pequeño fuego en el aire, reapareció atrás de el.-**Llamarada de Fuego**.-dijo naruto y una gigantesca bola de fuego de formo en su mano y fue directo contra Oronchimaru este solo actuó impulsivamente.- **Doton:** **Pirmas barjeras (Elemento Tierra: Barrera de Tierra).-** Se levanto un muro de 5 metros antes de Oronchimaru y bloqueo la bola de fuego pero la barrera fue reducida a polvo, naruto volvió a lanzarse contra Oronchimaru, por cada patada que este daba una línea de fuego quedaba.-AHHHGGG.-grito Oronchimaru ya que naruto le dio un puño cubierto de fuego y le quemo el brazo.-Jejejeje esto es divertido.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa sádica.-**Abismo Oscuro.-**dijo naruto y de la palma de su mano se formo una pequeña nube negra, este la lanzo contra Oronchimaru que no se movió pero la nube de inmediato creció y empujo a Oronchimaru.-AHHHHHHHH.-gritaba al sentir el contacto de el ataque con su piel.

Cuando la nube se disperso se podía apreciar a un Oronchimaru quemado y con serias heridas en todo el cuerpo.-Argg..argg…te voy a matar….-dijo Oronchimaru con una mirada de odia a lo que naruto solo sonrió y desapareció para reaparecer detrás de el.-por todas las personas que as matado, por todos los experimentos inhumanos que has hecho con personas te juro que te matare.-dijo naruto a su oído a lo que el se quedo petrificado y mas blanco de lo que es.

Naruto envolvió uno de sus puños de fuego y comenzó a golpear a Oronchimaru que solo gritaba por su vida, otro puño de oscuridad y también comenzó a golpear a sin piedad, Sasuke solo miraba analizando todo, y los demás solo no podían creer el poder de naruto, el tipo que había barrido el pido con todos ellos, ahora estaba tirado ahí sin poder hacer nada y suplicando por tu vida.

p-puedo hacerte i-inmortal, por favor no me mates.-suplico la serpiente mientras naruto solo sonrió de manera siniestro.-no me jodas imbécil **Fénix de la destrucción**.-dijo naruto cuando un fuego en forma de fénix se apareció detrás de naruto y fue contra Oronchimaru que solo grito como nunca en su vida, cuando se disperso el humo no se vio nada solo las cenizas de Oronchimaru.

Todo el mundo estaba impresionado de la frialdad de naruto con la que mato a una persona.

Naruto..-dijo Tsunade aun en shock por lo que acaba de ver.

Naruto se volteo contra Sasuke que este solo sonreía de forma maniática.

Tus trucos no me asustan Dobe, te demostrare quien de nosotros es el mejor.-dijo Sasuke luego sus ojos cambiaron y vieron a una especie de estrella con un logo de un Shuriken de tres puntas en el centro de su ojo.-Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno ( y ustedes se preguntan "como lo consiguió si no tiene los ojos de Itachi" ahora verán).

Todos se quedaron impresionados, ese era uno de los Sharingan legendarios, pero solo se conseguían teniendo los ojos de su hermano o sea de Itachi, naruto estaba también francamente sorprendido pero no estaba asustado.

Muy bien Sasuke_teme si así lo quieres así será.-dijo naruto mientras echaba un vistazo a la destrozada villa, en una esquina vio a los ancianos de el Consejo que lo miraban con odio, lo mismo de Sakura lo que lo entristeció un poco, vio a sus amigos y les sonrió pero no vio a Hinata e Kiba.-((ustedes serán los siguientes)).-penso naruto.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista de todos, reapareció detrás de naruto y intento darle una patada pero este desapareció y reapareció a un lado de el y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke que este perdió el equilibrio y callo al piso.-((eres débil Sasuke creí que los imbéciles de la **Legión **te iban a dar mas poder)).-penso naruto,( el dobe es muy rápido, no puede ser yo soy el mas poderoso, no me puede ganar un perdedor como el").-pensaba Sasuke, naruto siguió dándole puñetazos y patadas, Sasuke las bloqueaba las que podía pero la mayoría le daba a sasuke dejando una quemadura de 1 grado, naruto le lanzo una patada a Sasugay que lo lanzo unos metros adelante.

Sasuke se levanto y se lanzo contra naruto, este solo se movió unos centímetros y el puño de Sasuke lo paso de largo, naruto miro a Sasuke.- **Burning Machine Gun**.-grito naruto y con sus dedos comenzó a lanzar varias pequeñas bolas de fuego a una velocidad increíble, Sasuke solo miro con su Sharingan y estas bolas desaparecieron para la impresión de todos.

Jeje ahora veras.-dijo Sasuke de forma psicópata y desapareció de la vista de todos y naruto volteo y con su mano detuvo un puñetazo que salió de la nada.-con eso no me vencerás Sasuke.-dijo naruto, envolvió su puño en oscuridad y le dio un golpe a Sasuke en la cara que lo lanzo varios metros atrás, naruto desapareció reapareciendo donde cayo Sasuke, este lo agarro con sus manos y le estrello su cara contra el piso, Sasuke se levanto tosiendo sangre.-**CHIDORI**.-grito enfurecido Sasuke y se lanzo contra el rubio este solo le cogió la mano y lo lanzo lejos a lo que todos se sorprendieron que fuera capaz de hacer eso con tanta facilidad, Sasuke furioso comenzó a expulsar un chakra demoniaco.-DOBE TE MATARE.-grito Sasuke furioso mientras un chakra negro salía de el y lo regodeaba entero.

Sasuke se lanzo una vez mas contra naruto e intercambiaron varios puñetazos que naruto los bloqueaba.-MALDITO DOBE.-grito Sasuke.-**Puño Eterno**.-dijo naruto y todo su brazo se cubrió de fuego, lo mismo con el otro pero con oscuridad, le dio dos golpes a Sasuke en el estomago y en la cara, Sasuke estaba herido y cansado.-argg.-se quejaba Sasuke al ver su incapacidad.-(_**quieres mas poder, te daré mas poder**_), escucho una voz que retumbo en su cabeza.

Sasuke se paro y una energía negra comenzó a cubrir su ropa, esta la cubrió totalmente antes de abrir los ojos y ver que estaba el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activado pero diferente esta vez era negro, sus ojos eran completamente negros y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar.

SIGUIENTE RONDA DOBEEE…-grito Sasuke antes de saltar contra naruto que estaba sinceramente confundido, pero no se distrajo y se dedico a pelear contra Sasuke que esta vez era mucho mas rápido y fuerte.-**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.-**sasuke expulso de su boca una bola de fuego de 8 metros, naruto se impresiono pero reacciono.-**Llamarada de Fuego**.-dijo naruto y una gran bola de fuego también surgió de sus manos y se lanzo contra la de Sasuke y ambas se cancelaron.-hay Sasuke_teme, no entiendes tu venganza no te llevara a ningún lado solo acabaras mal.-dijo naruto poniendo en tención a Sasuke.-solo piénsalo tu eras buena persona y con la venganza que te obsesionaste te a llevado a ser lo que eres ahora.-naruto comenzó a caminar hacia sasuke, este sintió algo que no había sentido en muchos años, miedo.- **Rayo Oscuro**.-dijo naruto y un rayo de oscuridad fue hacia Sasuke que no pudo esquivarlo y le dio en la pierna lo que le obligo a caer arrodillado, naruto le comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos hasta que sus manos estuvieron cubiertas de sangre.-Sasuke_teme en honor a nuestra antigua amistad y por que me gustaría pelear contigo en otra situación que no estés tan débil te voy a dejar ir pero si intentas dañar de nuevo a alguno de mis seres queridos te juro que te voy a quemar vivo.-dijo naruto con una mirada que les transmitía escalofríos a sasuke, Sasuke se intento levantar y comenzó a caminar.-volveremos a vernos dobe.-dijo sasuke antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Todos se quedaron viendo a naruto que estaba con una expresión seria en medio de la aldea destruida, sus amigos estaban con los ojos abiertos.

NARUTOOO….-gritaron todos y saltaron, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, saltaron literalmente encima de el y lo botaron al piso, Lee, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru estaban alrededor de naruto viendo como era casi asesinado por los mortales abrazos de sus "amigas" mientras por otro lado Sakura, Kakashi, Ino y el consejo de Konoha veían con algo de rabia a naruto.

Oigan que les pasa el es Naruto Uzumaki criminal Rango S con 100 millones por su captura, ademas se atrevió a lastimas a Sasuke_kun.-dijeron Ino y Sakura casi como unos robots.

Todos los que estaban alrededor las miraron con cara como si fueran una retrasadas mentales.

Como te atreves a decir eso Sakura_baka y tu Ino_baka el nos salvo a todos encima Sasuke nos iba a matar y a Tsunade.-dijo Tenten con ira en su voz

Eso no es cierto Sasuke_kun debió tener una buena razón.-dijo Sakura

Si Sasuke_kun es mejor que este baka.-dijo Ino.

Naruto como pudiste hacerle eso a Sasuke.-dijo la voz de Kakashi.

Como puedes decir eso Kakashi.-dijo Kurenai sorprendida de la manera de actuar de Kakashi.

Oigan chicos ya tranquilos, yo solo vine a ver si Tsunade_sama estaba bien.-dijo naruto poniéndose de pie.-pero no significa que no me alegre verlos muchachos.-miro a Kakashi, Ino y Sakura.-bueno casi a todos, de todos modos chicos ya me tengo que ir.

Estaba por irse pero sintió que algo lo jalaba y vio a una mujer que estaba vestida de Anbu pero resaltaba su cabello morado a través de la mascara.

Naruto_kun me alegro que estés bien.-dijo la Anbu de cabello morado

Ola Neko_chan un gusto volver a verte.-dijo naruto y abrazo a la Anbu, todos lo miraron con cara de confundidos.-ella fue mi amiga cuando yo era pequeño, ella me cuidaba de las palizas que me daban algunos imbéciles.

Varios de los aldeanos se enfurecieron y comenzaron a gritar que mataran al demonio, pero este los cayo con un ave fénix en el cielo.

Te extrañe mucho naruto_kun.-dijo Yuago que abrazaba al rubio y este también la abrazaba, causando inconscientemente la ira de sus dos inquilinas.

Como me gustaría contarte de mi vida y lo que a sido los últimos meses pero ahora no puedo Yuago_chan.-dijo naruto saltándose del abrazo de Yuago

Naruto por que no sabíamos que conocías a una Anbu.-dijo Shikamaru viendo a su amigo este solo sonrió.

Ella se unos 2 años se fue de misión a Iwa, no les conté ya que ella me dijo que no podía revelar su identidad.-dijo naruto a Shikamaru que solamente asintió

Escuchen Yuago_chan, Anko_chan, Kurenai_chan, me gustaría llevarlas conmigo pero ahora no es el momento, ustedes amigos me gustaría conversar con ustedes pero eso será en otra ocasión.-dijo naruto mirando a todos.

Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte Uzumaki_baka.-dijo la voz de Hinata todos la miraron, ya que no recordaban verla en la pelea.-si no te iras.-dijo Kiba detrás de ella.

Por favor no tengo tiempo para jugar, tengo cosas que hacer, ademas no quiero matarlos aun pero no se preocupen la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte.-dijo naruto caminando hacia la salida

Y quien dijo que te íbamos a dejar escapar, eres un renegado de la aldea ademas mira la as destruido y la as dejado en una lamentable situación, por no contar que quisiste asesinar al ultimo Uchiha.-dijo una voz no era mas ni nada menos que Danzo, el rubio lo miro con ira pero después puso una sonrisa ligera.-no tengo tiempo de ocuparme de basuras como tu Danzo luego tendré tiempo para jugar.-dicho esto naruto desapareció tras dejar un casi nulo rastro de fuego.

Espero que vuelvas pronto naruto.-dijo Tsunade con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.-sochi..-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que nadie escucho.

Los demás se levantaron y estaban ayudando a los aldeanos a reparar sus casas y secara a los heridos, mientras la mayoría de amigos de naruto miraban con ira a Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Kiba.-(Pagaras por esto Uzumaki).-pensaron los 4 en perfecta sincronía

**En la Guarida de Akatsuki…..**

Nos encontramos en los cuartos donde los Jinchurikis duermen, ahí están Roshi, Yugito, Bee y Gaara que no hace mucho habían llegado a la guarida junto con el 4 colas lo que hizo a Pain sonreír de forma maléfica a lo que a ellos no le dio buna espina.

Tu crees que Naru_kun este bien.-dijo Yugito que estaba preocupada de que naruto no llegaba.

Si estoy seguro de que si a demás el es demasiado fuerte como para resultar herido por una basura de Konoha.-dijo Gaara con su tradicional tranquilidad.

Tienes razón.-dijo Yugito mas tranquila.

**Con naruto…**

Naruto estaba corriendo por el bosque en camino a la guarida de Akatsuki.-((estos poderes son increíbles Kura_chan, no puedo esperar a que se desbloqueen los demás)).-dijo un muy feliz naruto,.-((**Naru_kun por que no mataste a Sasuke**)).-dijo Hitomi que estaba un poco molesta.-((es por que quiero volver a enfrentarme a el, ademas todavía hay esperanza para el)).-dijo naruto con un sonrisa serena.-(("Naru_kun, hay algo raro, siento como si un chakra se estuviera debilitando poco a poco como si desapareciera")).-dijo Kurayami con un tono de preocupación, lo que alarmo a naruto, si ella sonaba así no era bueno.-((me dirás por donde viene)).-dijo naruto a lo que Kurayami asintió y lo guio por el bosque, sorprendentemente lo guio a la Guarida de Akatsuki lo que lo dejo desconcertado.

El entro y fue recibido por unas miradas de odio de Itachi y Deidara como siempre.

Ola Uzumaki, cumpliste tu misión pero me dirás por que estabas en Konoha.-dijo Pain de forma calmada.

Tuve que arreglar un asunto con un antiguo compañero nada de lo que te debas preocupar nagato.-dijo naruto para ir a su habitación y dejando furioso a Pain que estaba parado, los demás tuvieron miedo y decidieron salir de ahí.

Naruto entro a la habitación de los Jinchurikis y fue recibido por los abrazos mortales de Yugito que literalmente lo puso azul, luego de que lo soltaran.

Oigan chicos donde esta Kankuro y Temari?.-dijo naruto

Ella junto con Kankuro están en otra sala de la guarida según lo que me dijeron.-dijo tranquilamente Gaara.

(("naru_kun ahora son 3 los chakras que desaparecen)).-dijo Kurayami a lo que preocupo a naruto.-disculpen chicos pero tengo que hacer una cosa.-dicho esto naruto salió de la habitación dejando desconcertados a Roshi, Bee, Yugito y Gaara.

((guíame a los que producen ese síntoma Kurayami)).-dijo naruto y comenzó a seguir la sensación que sentía gracias a Kurayami la siguió por toda la Guarida hasta que entro a los calabozos lo cual le extraño ya que no habían prisioneros.

Naruto siguió caminando por los calabozos pero no encontró nada hasta que Kurayami.-(("Naru_kun detente estamos en la entrada")).-dijo Kurayami pero estaban al frente de una pared.-((pero esto es una pared)).-dijo naruto y se apoyo en ella y la pared se hundió y rebelo una puerta (como en los castillos).-((Guau no solo eres hermosa si no también inteligente Kura_chan)).-le dijo naruto y Kurayami se sonrojo, solo agradeció que naruto no estuviera viéndola, Hitomi tenia una cara de pocos amigos y se fue a su habitación y solo se escuchaban golpes…

Naruto abrió la puerta, y vio un pasadizo, muy extenso, el decidió entrar ya que las auras del chakra que desaparecía, eran en esa señal, naruto entro y cuando llego al final del pasillo vio otra puerta grande, con aspecto de calabozo, naruto entro y se quedo sin aliento de lo que vio.

En el medio estaba Konan atada de las manos y tenia heridas, estaba en el piso tirada y tenia quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, en a la derecha estaba Kankuro de la misma manera y en la izquierda temari atada e inconsciente.

KONAN.-grito naruto y fue la desamarro y la vio estaba herida e inconsciente.-((Hitomi dame de tu chakra curativo)).-penso desesperadamente naruto mientras sus manos se envolvían de chakra rojo y envolvían a Konan que estaba siendo curada poco a poco, luego de unos minutos de la curación comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Naruto_kun….-susurro al ver su rostro y luego comenzó a llorar abrazando al rubio y este también la abrazaba acariciándole el pelo.

Tranquila Konan_chan ya paso ahora dime QUIEN te hizo esto?.-dijo naruto con rabio a lo que Konan volvió a comenzar a llorar.-cuéntame que paso?

Lo que paso fue…-comenzó a contar Konan

**Flash Back **

Konan estaba entrando a la armería ya que naruto le había dicho que Pan le estaba llamando ella estaba muy feliz ya que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con el rubio.

Cuando entro vio a los 6 cuerpos de Pain reunidos.

Para que me buscabas Pain.-pregunto una alegre Konan y el Pain principal solo alzo la ceja.

Antes de decírtelo me puedes decir cual es tu relación con el Uzumaki.-dijo Pain con tranquilidad lo que extraño a Konan.

b-bueno e-el es mi novio.-dijo Konan casi en susurro y con un gran sonrojo en la cara, lo que Pain sonrió.

Eso quiere decir que eres muy importante para el no?.-dijo Pain acercándose a Konan.

Claro que si.-dijo Konan con una sonrisa, pero luego uno de los cuerpos de Pain se lanzo sobre ella pero ella lo puso esquivar.

¿¡ Que haces Pain ¡?.-grito Konan al ver que los Pain la querían atacar.-Tu eres muy importante para el, el debe ser mas poderoso que yo en este momento así que, solo tengo una manera de controlarlo, teniendo algo importante para el.-dijo Pain para que sus cuerpos sujetaran a Konan y la comenzaran a golpear para que quedara inconsciente y la llevaron a una habitación secreta.

**Flash Back Fin**

Naruto estaba literalmente soltando llamas , nunca había estado tan molesto con nadie ni siquiera con hinata.

Nagato mi amigo de la infancia me hiso esto.-dijo Konan para volver a llorar en el pecho del rubio que solo la abrazo.-((Kura_chan que hacemos con su chakra)).-penso naruto.-(("no te preocupes Naru_kun yo ya le inyecte la medicina cuando le pasaste el chakra de Hitomi")).-dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa.

Konan estaba destrozada de que su amigo y compañero nagato le haya hecho esto, pero luego miro a los ojos al rubio y vio que en el había mucho amor y que realmente la quería, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron, fue un beso lleno de pasión y de amor, ambos demostraban todo en ese beso, los brazos de Konan envolvieron el cuello del rubio, las manos del rubio se apegaron en su cintura y la apego mas a el, la lengua de naruto pedía permiso para entrar en la boca de Konan lo que ella no se resistió, ambos frotaban sus lenguas en un baile feliz y delicado.

Ambos se separaron por la falta del aire ambos se miraron.-Ye amo Konan.-dijo naruto y la abrazo.-También te Amo Naruto.-dijo Konan derramando unas lagrimas de alegría.

Luego de que separaron y de que Konan se vistiera.-Konan tengo que despertar a las otros dos ademas, tengo una conversación con Pain.-dijo naruto con odio, luego de que naruto despertara a Kankuro y Temari que le gritaron y le dieron 2 grandes puñetazos en la cabeza que le dejaron 2 inmensos chinchones.

Naru_kun que haremos ahora?.-dijo Konan apegándose a naruto lo cual mostro una cara de envidia por parte de Kankuro y una cara de molestia de parte de Temari.

Escuchen quédense aquí, si salen todos los Akatsuki se lanzaran contra ustedes, yo me ocupare de Pain.-dijo Naruto con seriedad a lo que todos asintieron y naruto salió de la sala, este volvió a sellar la entrada y fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto salió cuando vio a Pain que estaba sentado en una gran mesa con todos los miembros de Akatsuki a su alrededor y los jinchuriki.

Uzumaki_san le estábamos esperando para comenzar la reunión de Akatsuki sobre sus futuro.-dijo con tranquilidad Pain a lo que el asintió y se sentó en la mesa.

Muy estamos aquí para decidir sobre el destino de Akatsuki, así que les seré claros, con los jinchuriki que tenemos aquí nos es mas que suficiente.-todos se mostraron confundidos.-verán con el poder que tiene ahora Uzumaki es mas que suficiente para completar y realizar todos los planes.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos por las palabras de su líder, que dejarían de buscar a los Jinchurikis, y que el poder de Uzumaki bastaba para poder hacer el plan.

Muy bien, Uzumaki y los demás Jinchurikis comenzaran atacando Iwa y la destruirán por completo, haci las naciones Ninja no les quedara mas remedio que aceptar.-dijo Pain.

Yo no hare eso.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos y ganándose la mirada fija de Pain.

O claro que lo harás por q…-no pudo continuar por que naruto le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

Crees que no descubriría que tenias a Konan, Temari y Kankuro en una estúpida celda drenándoles el chakra imbécil.-dijo naruto con su voz lleno de ira, al escuchar eso todos los Jinchurikis en especial Gaara se enfurecieron y se pararon.

ESCUCHAME SOBERANO IMBECIL NO TE VOY A PERDONAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A KONAN_CHAN ASI QUE TE PREPARARAS PARA MORIR.-grito naruto con una ira contenida, luego de eso comenzaron a salir llamas de su cuerpo así como oscuridad, todos los Akatsuki tuvieron algo que no sintieron en mucho tiempo "miedo".

Yugito, Bee, Gaara y Roshi activaron los poderes de sus Jinchurikis y se pusieron en guardia, los Akatsukis no sabían que hacer si obedecían a Pain seguro morirían en mas del rubio y si no lo obedecían serian expulsados.

Pain yo te reto a una batalla por el control de Akatsuki…-dijo naruto a lo que sorprendió a todos.

Te arrepentirás Uzumaki.-dijo Pain para ponerse en guardia…..

**En el País del Remolino…**

Nos encontramos en una orilla de la isla, lejos de las ruinas de la Antigua ciudad de Uzushiogakure o la Aldea Oculta del Remolino, esta un pequeño campamento de unas 70 personas que están organizadas en chozas improvisadas.

Una chica rubia estaba repartiendo comida entra las personas, solo eran frutas y agua.

Ahora que demonios vamos a hacer?.-dijo Lucy a su amiga Kana que estaba junto ella repartiendo comida entre los sobrevivientes del País del cielo.-que haremos, si vamos a otra aldea oculta lo mas probable es que nos obliguen a contar los secretos del País del cielo, si descubren que estamos vivos nos buscaran y cazaran para contar nuestros secretos y fuentes de el poder.

No lo se amiga.-dijo Kana con preocupación.

Cuantos Shinobi del Cielo sobrevivieron?.-pregunto Lucy a su amiga que tenia una tabla de anotaciones en su pantalón.

Muy Bien sobrevivieron, 6 Genin, 4 Chunin, 1 Jonin, y nosotras, el resto son aldeanos y civiles.-dijo Kana mientras su amiga se quedaba pensando.

Somos las únicas sobrevivientes de la realeza del Cielo, escucha como se llama la Jonin?.-dijo Lucy.

La Jonin se llama Erza.-dijo Kana

Muy llámala y tenemos que explorar la isla para ubicarnos en un lugar un poco mas seguro, ya que de aquí podemos ser atacados por esos tipos de nuevo.-dijo Lucy mientras su amiga asentía e iba a un lado del campamento buscando a la nombrada Erza.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar Kana apareció junto con una chica pelirroja, de 1,68 cm, de ojos marrones, pechos copa C casi D, unas largas y bien formadas piernas, tenia puesto un raje de Jonin estándar que le quedaba ligeramente entallado y traía puesto un escote algo provocativo.

Me llamo Lucy_sama?.-pregunto Erza.

Si escucha Erza_san, vamos a recorrer la isla, tu, Kana y yo para averiguar donde mas podemos instalarnos.-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Erza asintió, luego de unos minutos de preparar las cosas las tres chicas salieron a explorar la isla, en busca de una mejor posición de el campamento.

Lucy_sama quienes eran ellos y por que nos atacaron?.-dijo Erza a lo que Lucy se puso seria.

Veras no lo se exactamente, pero lo que se es que vinieron a buscar la Gema del Cielo.-dijo Lucy a lo que Erza se confundió.-veras nuestro hogar y la realeza del Cielo a cuidado por generaciones la **Gema del Cielo, **es una piedra mística de nuestros antepasados, pero nose por que esos malditos vinieron a buscarla y yo falle en protegerla.-dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos, ella fue abrazado por su amiga Kana, las tres chicas siguieron saltando por los arboles y la maleza que abordaba todo el lugar, pero vieron una luz a lo lejos, cuando fueron vieron una gran fogata, parecía que tenia unos minutos de ser creada y tenían unos animales empalados a los alrededores de la fogata.

Miren comida a ver si podemos coger un poco.-dijo Erza saltando los arbustos y dirigiéndose a la fogata.-ERZA ESPERA PUEDE SER UN….-no pudo acabar de hablar ya que unos Kunais se clavaron en unos arboles pasando junto a la cabeza de Erza que se quedo petrificada, las tres voltearon y vieron a una chica pelirroja, pechos copa D, media 1.70 cm, vestía una túnica color negro con capucha, se veía que tenia ojos verdes.

Quien eres tu?.-dijo Lucy poniéndose en guardia

Yo soy Killari (Luz de Luna), ustedes conocen a Naruto Uzumaki?.-dijo la Pelirroja de nombre Killari quien miraba a las tres compañeras que estaban en pose de batalla.

No sabemos quien es el.-dijo Kana mirando fijamente a Killari quien sonreía.

Parece que todavía a llegado.-dijo Killari con voz misteriosa.-y puedo saber quienes son ustedes?

Nosotras somos algunas de las sobrevivientes del País del Cielo, yo me llamo Lucy y ella Kana somos sobrevivientes de la realeza del Apis del Cielo y ella es la única Jonin que sobrevivió, se llama Erza.-dijo Lucy mirándola aun fijamente.

Ya veo y an venido a la isla del País del Remolino a sobrevivir muy bien los dejare quedarse pero tengo una condición.-dijo Killari a las tres chicas.

Cuales serian Killari_san?.-pregunto tranquila Kana

Cuando venga Naruto_kun a esta isla y lo hará ustedes no vana a interferir, y no se acerquen a las ruinas de la aldea, ustedes se pueden quedar aquí junto con sus otros sobrevivientes.-dijo Killari ara después desaparecer en el aire.

Quien es ella Lucy.-dijo Kana confundida por la desaparecion de la chica.

No lo se Kana, pero algo me dice que pronto sabremos quien es ella y ese tal Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo Lucy para que con sus compañeras desaparecieran en la maleza en busca de los demás sobrevivientes.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, les digo que me tardare mas ya que desgraciadamente vuelvo a mis clases pero bueno ya iba a pasar.**

**Muchos de los que querían que muera Sasuke les digo que no tengo otros planes para el, ademas culpen a One piece que estaba viendo y me ablande al ver como muere Ace.**

**Dejen sus Reviews sobre alguna recomendación, opinión queja etc….**

**Me despido aquí mat321 **

**Chao chao **


	11. Batalla contra Pain

**Hola como les va su vida, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic xD.**

**Chapter 11: Camino al Remolino**

**Advertencia Lemmon en este capitulo…. **

Naruto estaba parado mirando fijamente a Pain quien estaba haciendo lo mismo, Pain junto con sus cuerpos intentaron golpear a naruto que despareció y reapareció detrás del cuerpo principal de Pain y le dio un golpe quien lo mando afuera de la guarida ya que atravesó toda la pared y lo mando a fuera, en medio de la lluvia naruto salió, los demás Jinchurikis lo siguieron, los demás miembros de Akatsuki decidieron no hacer nada, depende de quien ganara el combate.

Tu morirás hoy Uzumaki y me llevare tu poder.-dijo Pain mirándolo fijamente.-**Katon:****Doragonbures****(Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Dragón)( nota del autor: por fin encontré la manera de traducir las letras japonesas, así que los jutsus serán diferentes) **.-grito pain haciendo sellos con sus manos y de su boca salió una gran ráfaga de fuego en dirección a naruto, este solo extendió su mano.- **Fire burst** (Ráfaga de Fuego) (nota: los ataques de la serie de One piece serán en ingles), de su mano salió una gran ráfaga de fuego que choca con la de Pain y ambas desaparecieron, naruto salió disparado contra Pain, este comenzó a golpear a naruto, naruto esquivaba la mayoría de golpes pero a causa de las otras dos peleas uno que otro golpe le caía.-**Doton: Asudoragon (Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra)**.-grito Pain y del suelo salió un inmenso dragón de tierra que fue directo contra el rubio.- **Ball Grudge ( Bola del Rencor)**.-dijo naruto y una bola de oscuridad se formo en su mano y la lanzo contra el dragón de tierra que quedo destruido, naruto volvió a la ofensiva contra pain ambos estaban bastante igualados, el segundo cuerpo de Pain entro a la batalla atacando por detrás a naruto este desapareció y reapareció atrás.-**Raiton: Hido sanda (elemento Rayo: Trueno infernal )**, naruto puso sus manos en forma de triangulo y un rayo impacto en pain en el estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre.-argggg.-grito pain por el dolor.-((maldición las otras dos batalla s me an cansado un poco si sigue así voy a perder mi energía, tengo que matarlo ahora)).-penso naruto de nuevo cargando contra Pain, naruto comenzó a dar unos giros y grito.-**Fire Swirl (Remolino de fuego)**, luego los giros de naruto se comenzaron a transformar en llamas que se convirtieron en un gran remolino de fuego que fue direccto contra pain, este lo puedo esquivar pero con las santas justas, y quedo un poco herido del brazo.

Pain por otra parte estaba impresionado de la fuerza del rubio.-(Pain reúnanse).-penso el cuerpo principal, de pronto los otros cuerpos se reunieron alrededor de Pain.

Muy bien Uzumaki ahora encentraras a todos los Pain definidamente morirás y recibirás un castigo divino.-dijo Pain con su típica voz seria.

Los 6 pain cargaron contra el rubio, todos ellos intentaron pegar al rubio pero este los esquivaba muy bien.-Vamos chicos no se vana a presentar.-dijo naruto a los demás cuerpos de Pain.

Todos nosotros somos pain.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, a naruto le dio una gota en la nuca.

Si pero cada uno debe tener un nombre no creen.-dijo naruto volviendo al tono serio de siempre.

Yo soy el **Camino de Preta**.-dijo un tipo gordo en el medio de todos.

Yo soy el **Camino humano.**-dijo una chica del medio.

Yo soy el **Camino de Asura**.-dijo un tipo calvo

Yo soy el **Camino Naraka**.-dijo el tipo que estaba al costado de pelo naranja-

Yo soy el **Camino Animal**.-dijo una chica de cabello naranja que estaba ultima de la fila.

Todos nosotros somos Pain y morirás por traicionarnos.-dijeron todos y volvieron a cargar contra el rubio, incluyendo el cuerpo principal.

Increíble el tiempo que estuve en Akatsuki nunca nos presentaron.-dijo naruto volviendo a la pelea.

**Doton: Ryusei no Jutsu ( Elemento tierra: meteorito)**.-dijo Pain el cuerpo principal y una gran roca cayo del cielo, hacia naruto.-**Hyoton: Hiryu (Elemento hielo: Dragón de hielo)**.-dijo naruto y del suelo salió un dragón hecho de hielo e impacto contra el meteorito destruyéndolo.

Naruto cargo con el camino de Naraka, el camino esquivo el puñetazo de naruto pero naruto le dio una patada envuelta de fuego, y le cayo en el estomago quemándolo, el Camino de Naraka invoco su habilidad especial pero naruto al ver eso y crear clones para que distrajeran a los demás caminos.-**Katon-Raiton: Rasengan**.-dijo naruto y un Rasengan de Raiton se formo en su mano y en la otra un Rasengan de Katon, naruto desapareció y reapareció adelante del camino de Naraka y le impacto ambos Rasengans y lo atravesaron, su técnica desapareció y el cuerpo cayo inerte.

Los clones de naruto fueron derrotados, naruto los miro y desapareció.-**Machine Gun Fire (Ametralladora de Fuego)**.-grito naruto y puso sus manos en forma de pistolas y comenzaron a salió pequeñas bolas de fuego a una gran velocidad e impactaron a algunos de ellos cuerpos, pero no cayeron, Pain desapareció y reapareció atrás de naruto dándole una patada en la espalda que mando a naruto hacia el piso, naruto desapareció y reapareció a un lado de pain y volvió a comenzar la batalla de puños contra Pain que los bloqueaba, naruto se separo y comenzó a aspirar.-**Silent Fire (Fuego Silencioso)**.-dijo naruto y creo con sus manos pequeñas luciérnagas de color verde, que volaron contra pain y luego explotaron, pain creo una barrera contra la explosión e intento volver a cargar contra naruto.

Mientras tanto Konan, temari y Kankuro estaban en los calabozos escuchando los sonidos de la pelea.

Ahh no puedo aguantar tengo que ver si Naru_kun esta bien.-dijo Konan dispuesta a salir de la celda pero Temari la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.-escucha naruto nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí ya que si salimos lo mas seguro es Pain nos intente asesinar y usara eso contra naruto, es mejor quedarnos y no se un estorbo.-dijo Temari mirándola fijamente a lo que ella bajo la cabeza y asintió.

De vuelta en el campo de batalla todos los Akatsukis estaban con la boca abierta, ese mocoso estaba dando batalla a Pain y esta vez el peleaba enserio, mientras los demás Jinchurikis estaban serios-((que pasa naruto tu ya lo abrías derrotado, la pelea contra ese sujeto te debe haber cansado, espero que logres matar a ese maldito)).-pensaba Bee mirando la batalla de naruto.

Naruto ya estaba un poco cansado, pero eso no lo detendría, comenzó a trazar sellos.-**Hyoton: Nadare (Elemento hielo: Avalancha)**, de el cielo comenzó a llover trozos de hielo que impactaba a los Pain pero ellos comenzaron a trazar sellos.-**Katon: Kasai no Kabe (Elemento Fuego: Muro de Fuego)**.-dijeron todos los Pain y arriba de sus cabezas apareció un muro de fuego lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos de los trozos de huelo que caían del cielo, naruto comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de fuego en sus manos y formo una gran esfera verde.-**Deadly ****explosión (Explosión** **letal**), la esfera verde fue lanzada a toda velocidad contra el Pain principal, la esfera toco a Pain y origino una inmensa explosión de fuego que cubrió una gran área, pero cuando el fuego se disperso se vio a Pain con una esfera de energia casi desecha y rota y pain estaba respirando agitado .

Naruto volvió a entrar en guardia mientras hacia varios clones de sangre.-combo Uzumaki.-dijo naruto y todos los clones corrieron contra los pain y comenzaron a golpear y patearlos.-**Katon: Rasengan**.-dijo naruto y formo un Rasengan de fuego en su mano y con eso atravesó a el **Camino de Preta**, varios de los Pain miraron a naruto fijamente antes de volver a atacar.-**Raiton: Sen ja no Jutsu (Elemento Rayo: chuchillas de rayo)**.-dijo El pain principal y de sus manos se hicieron 5 dagas de rayo en cada mano que comenzó a chillar, el las lanzo contra naruto, este se cubrió pero vio bien y antes de tocar contracto con su piel, las chuchillas desaparecieron en una especie de armadura invisible de fuego ya que se vio como un muro de fuego cuando desaparecieron.

Naruto volvió a la carga y comenzó a pelear y dar golpes a todos los cuerpos de Pain que se encontraba an su camino, naruto sentía que su energía se acababa y no podía seguir jugando con Pain.

Naruto se quedo mirando y comenzó a concentrar de pronto una aura roja lo rodeo y le salió un cola.-**Control del Kyuubi**.-dijo naruto y el aura se denso mas y la cola se volvió el centro amarillo, naruto miro a Pain con iras y comenzó a trazar sellos.-**Raiton: Saigo no idaina Rasengan (Elemento Rayo: Ultimo Gran Rasengan)**, naruto levanto sus manos y se formo un inmenso Rasengan que lo rodeaban rayos, naruto lo lanzo contra los cuerpos de Pain,.-AHHHHHHHH.-se escuchaba los gritos de Pain cuando el Rasengan lo impacto, el Rasengan exploto y cuando el humo salió se vio a los cuerpos de Pain tirados en el piso, los Akatsukis tenían las quijadas en el piso y las bocas abiertas ella ya habían visto antes la técnica pero no era de tal magnitud ni tan destructiva, naruto estaba por dar el golpe final cuando una especie de portal se abrió, de ahí apareció un tipo peliverde, musculoso.

Tu.-dijo naruto al ver al recién llegado que solamente sonrió.

Vaya naruto te as vuelto fuerte debo admitirlo, Wasatay me dijo que habías comido las frutas del diablo no?.-dijo el peliverde a lo que el rubio no respondió.

Esta vez pagaras por lo que has hecho antes detendré a la Legión.-dijo naruto antes de agrandar su energía roja y comenzar a a concentrarse.

Naruto se lanzo contra el peliverde, este solamente esquivo el golpe de naruto, naruto comenzó a trazar sellos.-**Doton: Jishin (Elemento tierra: Terremoto)**, al decir esto naruto la tierra comenzó a temblar pero el peliverde ni se inmuto, mas bien sonrió, naruto se enfureció y fue hacia el peliverde pero antes de que se diera cuenta este ya se había desaparecido y apareció detrás de el, le lanzo un puñete, y lo mando varios metros a lo profundo del piso.-arrrrgggg.-grito naruto al sentir el dolor de eso.

Naruto se paro y comenzó a darle una combinación de puños y patadas al peliverde pero sin acertar ninguna.-**Dark Abyss (Abismo Oscuro).-**el ataque de naruto en forma de nube negra comenzó a llegar al peliverde y cubrirle, este sonrió desconcertando a naruto.-AHHHHH.-grito el peliverde y la nube de oscuridad se disperso haciendo que naruto abra los ojos como platos, cuando volteo la cabeza vio a el peliverde sosteniéndole el hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo varios metros atravesando una roca, naruto se levanto, el estaba herido y cansado por las anteriores luchas.

_Todavía eres muy débil Uzumaki debes hacerte mas fuerte, de lo contrario no será divertido eliminarte, aprovezha asi que me voy tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con mi amiguito Pain_.-dicho esto el peliverde cogió los cuerpos inconscientes de Pain y desapareció de la misma manera de que había llegado.

Todos los Akatsukis que estaban viendo eso estaban muy confundidos ya que en su vida habían visto a aquel sujeto, pero algo si sabían era increíblemente poderosos para derrotar así de fácil a naruto.

Por otro lado los Jinchurikis estaban bastante serios ya que el tipo era uno de los de la Legión y si todos eran así o mas de poderosos no podía ser nada bueno, naruto estaba mas irritado que nunca, luego de su entrenamiento no había podido darle batalla al peliverde y esto lo enfurecía.

Konan, Kankuro y Temari habían salido de la prisión al no escuchar los sonidos de la batalla, cuando subieron vieron a naruto en el piso aporrillado golpeando el piso, los demás Jinchurikis en pose de pensativos, los Akatsukis con la boca abierta y en shock , los tres tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Luego de unos minutos de esa misma situación todos se pusieron normales.-bueno que quieres que hagamos jefe.-dijo Deidara a naruto que levanto la ceja confundido.-tu venciste a Pain, si el otro tipo no hubiera llegado tu lo habrías matado así que pro lógica tu eres el jefe.-dijo Deidara y naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-no se que haremos.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.-((Kura_chan ya tienes la ubicación de el siguiente jinchuriki)).-dijo Naruto a Kurayami.-((" Lo lamento Naru_kun pero no tengo la ubicación, me tardare al menos 1 semana en averiguar la ubicación, por que no entrenas y vas a alguna aldea")).-a lo que naruto asintió y luego se dirigió hacia Akatsuki y dijo.-Escuchen Akatsuki ahora no voy a a necesitar de ustedes, vayan a hacer sus vidas, vayan a otras aldeas, yo los llamare en el momento pero eso si, si me entero de que estuvieron matando o asesinando a gente yo mimo los matare.-dijo naruto a lo que todos miraron sorprendidos por la petición.

Pero jefe.-dijo Sasori a lo que naruto desprendió instinto asesino.

Escuchen se que es extraño, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer solo con mis compañeros, ustedes me harán falta pero por ahora no los necesito, hagan lo que les dije luego cuando llegue el momento yo los llamare.-dijo naruto seriamente a lo que todos se miraron y asintieron, los miembros de Akatsuki uno a uno desaparecían, hasta que solo quedaron los Jinchurikis

Naru_kun que vamos a hacer ahora.-dijo Yugito a lo que todos asintieron.

Por ahora no vamos a hacer nada chicos hasta que sepa la ubicación del siguiente jinchuriki, vamos a entrenar en alguna aldea, que tal Kumo?.-dijo naruto a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en especial dos personas en volver a su hogar por un tiempo.

Bien mañana partiremos por ahora que tal se descansamos, con su permiso yo me voy a dormir en otra habitación solo.-dijo naruto para entrar a la guarida y se sentó en una habitación que estaba con una cama y un mueble, era una de las muchas que había ahí, cuando se estaba desvistiendo para dormir alguien abrió la puerta, era cierta chica de cabello azul, que traía puesto una blusa ajustadísima y unos pantalones de anbu iguales que resaltaban de manera muy provocativa su figura.

Ko_chan q-que haces aquí.-dijo naruto sonrojado ya que estaba sin camisa.

Naruto te quería agradecer por salvarme hoy.-dijo Konan y le dio una apasionado beso en los labios, naruto abrió los ojos pero luego contesto, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

p-pero Ko_chan.-dijo naruto sonrojado a lo que la peliazul se le repago juntando cierta parte se su anatomía al cuerpo del rubio.

Vamos Naru_kun acaso no te gusto?, acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa.-dijo con la cabeza baja y voz "triste" a lo que el rubio rápido reacciono.

Bromeas eres la chica mas hermosa que e visto pero no quiero abusar de ti.-dijo el rubio a lo que la peliazul sonrió de una forma digna de cierto Sennin pervertido.

Konan le planto un beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior, naruto se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso, su lengua pedía acceso a la boca de Konan que esta sin dudar la dejo entrar, sus lenguas se frotaban en un baile salvaje, naruto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Konan y llego a la cintura, su mano bajo y apretó el generoso trasero de Konan.-aaaahhhhhh.-gimió esta al sentir la mano de naruto en su trasero, ambos besándose se recostaron en la cama que había en el cuarto, naruto le quito la blusa a Konan que se sonrojo naruto vio sus pechos.-valla que hermosos pechos tienes Konan son grandes y suaves y apuesto que muy deliciosos.-luego se prendió de uno de los pechos comenzando a succionar con fuerza y entras su otra mano acariciaba el trasero de Konan, esta solo podía gemir con fuerza.-ahhh sii sigue chupa mas Ahhhh chupa mas.-gemía Konan, naruto dejo de besar sus pechos y comenzó a besarla con pasión, Konan no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a naruto cuando lo dejo en boxers y los quito vio el miembro de naruto.-(guau es enorme).-penso ella y comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano.

Te gusta Ko_chan.-dijo naruto a Konan que se sonrojo y asintió.-entonces di a.-dijo naruto y Konan obedeció y abrió la boca y naruto pego su "espada" contra los labios de Konan y la chica comenzó a besar el miembro del rubio.-(esto es delicioso).-penso la chica para comenzar a tragar el rubio que solo gemía.-ahhhh que bien se siente mmmmm se nota que tienes talento para esto ahhhhhhh.-gimió el rubio y agarro la cabeza de Konan y empujo su miembro contra ella, ella sintió que se ahogaba pero no quería dejar el delicioso miembro.-konan yo…YO ME VENGOOOO.-grito el rubio mientras soltaba una poderosa descarga en la boca de Konan que solo se esforzaba por tragar todo que soltaba el rubio, Konan devoraba el liquido del rubio con hambre.-es delicioso naruto_kun.-susurro Konan.

Ahora es mi turno mi Ángel de la lluvia.-dijo naruto cuando le quito el pantalones y las pantaletas a konan, el rubio le abrió las piernas y vio su húmeda entrada, sin dudarlo pego sus labios a su vagina y comenzó a besar y meter su lengua dentro de ella, konan no paraba de gemir y sus unas se clavaban en las sabanas de la cama.-ahhhh siii sigue mas naruto_kun mas Ahhhh.-gemía Konan mientras el rubio solo seguía con sus hábiles labios en la entrada de Konan.-naruto_kun yo yo no puedo mas AHHHHHHH.-gimió con fuerza mientras sus jugos vaginales salían y el rubio los tomaba con gusto.-mmm delicioso.-dijo el rubio mientras le volvía a abrir las piernas a konan y se posicionaba entre ellas, el miembro del rubio entro en konan que dio un fuerte gemido, naruto entraba despacio hasta que llego a una barrera.-Konan_chan esto te va a doler un poco pero luego lo vas a disfrutar.-dijo el rubio konan asintió y el rubio la beso cuando entro con fuerza y konan derramo un par de lagrimas pero el rubio las limpio y la beso.-ahhhhhhh.-fue lo único que salió de la garganta de la peliazul, naruto comenzó a mover su caderas entrando y saliendo de konan y la embistió con fuerza mientras konan no paraba de gemir y gemir como loca.- ahhhh mas fuerte ahhhh mas naruto_kun ahhhh mas.-gemía Konan mientras el rubio la embestía con mas fuerza.-ahhhh konan que deliciosa eres lo adoro ahhhh.-gimió el rubio y konan no paraba de gemir.-AHHHHHH.-gritaron los dos al llegar a la cúspide del placer, naruto sonrió y volvió a besar a Konan mientras amasaba su pechos, ambos se besaban mientras naruto la volvía a penetrar y ella volvió a gemir con fuerza y naruto la volvía a embestir con fuerza y konan no paraba de gemir.-ahhh siiii siii ahhhh mas fuerte ahhhhhhh mas mas ahhhh.-gemía ella mientras naruto la embestía aun mas fuerte.-AHHHHHH.-grito ella al sentir un delicioso orgasmo que sentía ella a llevarlas hasta casi la inconciencia, naruto le comenzó a besar y la posiciono en 4, luego comenzó a besar y acariciar el sexy y carnoso trasero de Konan y dirigió su miembro por su entrada posterior.-e-espera naruto_kun yo creo que por ahí no.-dijo ella con una voz deseosa lo que el rubio sonrió.-no te preocupes no te hare daño.-dijo naruto para ingresar su miembro en la parte posterior.-ahhhh me estar abriendo ahhhh.-gimió dolorosamente mientras el miembro del rubio entraba en ella.

Ahhh eres tan apretada y tan hermosa me encantas.-dijo naruto al sentir que las paredes posteriores de Konan le apretaban el miembro.

Cuando el miembro del rubio entro por completo naruto se quedo quieto, los gemidos dolorosos de Konan pronto fueron remplazados por gemidos de placer indescriptiblemente deliciosos, Konan le encantaba.-(Naru_kun si sigue así me va a dejar embarazada).-naruto comenzó a embestirla con fuerza a lo que Konan solo podía gemir y gemir.-ahhh naruto_kun sii sigue ahhhh no me importa si te tengo que compartir ahhhhhhh yo siempre estaré contigo ahhhhhhh mas fuerte ahhhh mas mas naruto_kun mas ahhhh.-gimió con fuerza Konan a lo que el naruto sonrió con perversidad.-eres mía no Konan_chan, solo yo tengo el derecho de tocar tu delicioso cuerpo y probarlo no?.-dijo naruto embistiendo a Konan con aun mas intensidad y ella solo podía gemir mas y mas.-vamos grita a todos que eres completamente mía y solo mía.-dijo naruto embistiéndola mas por el culo.-AHHH SI SI SOY SOLO TUYS Y DE NADIE MAS TU PUEDES TOCARME SABOREARME LO QUE QUIERAS HASTA EN EL PARQUE PUEDES TOCARME SOLO SOY TUYA Y COMPLETAMENTE TUYAAAAAA…..-grito Konan gimiendo y naruto solo sonrió y comenzó a embestirla con suavidad.-ahhhhhhh siii párteme el culo mi amor mas fuerte que soy tu juguete sexual si si siiii…..-gimió con fuerza konan el rubio siguió embistiéndola.-Konan-chan….yo..yo..YO ME VENGO.-gimió naruto mientras descargo una poderosa descarga dentro de konan ella solo gimió con fuerza mientras sentía que el caliente liquido entraba en ella y la llenaba por completo.

Naruto salió de Konan y se veía como un liquido color blanco comenzaba a salir del culo de Konan( naruto_kun yo soy tuya y de nadie mas).-penso Konan-

Naruto veía a Konan y como se veía su perfecto cuerpo con sus destacadas curvas, su sudor, su olor y su cara y cabello eran una perfecta combinación de belleza) parece un ángel, un ángel de la lluvia, mi ángel de la lluvia..).-penso naruto y de nuevo tuvo una poderosa erección a lo que el sonrió y se acerco a Konan que de nuevo se sonrojaba.-segunda ronda mi bello ángel de la lluvia.-dijo naruto amorosamente mientras comenzaba a besar de nuevo a Konan que solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, naruto le volvió a abrir las piernas y le comenzó a penetrar suavemente mientras konan gemía y gemía.-ahhh konan_chan ahhh si continuamos así te voy a dejar embarazada.-gimió naruto mientras embestía a Konan con fuerza.-ahhhh sii naruto_kun ahhh déjeme darle un hijo ahhhh sigue con mas fuerza ahhhh.-gimió naruto mientras el rubio comenzaba a embestirla con mas fuerza.

En definitiva seria una gran noche para los dos…..

**Mientras en el País de la Tierra…**

En la guarida de nuestros queridos señores de la legión, todos estaban en una reunión, de pronto apareció un peliverde con unos cuerpos en sus hombros.

_Al fin llegaste, ya cei que el mocoso te habia derrotado.-_dijo un tipo con cuernos y tenia ropa morada y roja.

_Me va derrotar el mocoso no pero tengo algo que informarles a todos respecto a el_.-dijo el peliverde a lo que todos asintieron.-_Escuchen lo que nos dijo Wasatay es verdad, el niño ha comido las frutas del diablo lo que es un poco peligroso ademas, sus habilidades an crecido, no para derrotsrnos pero puede darle batalla a Wasatay, mejor lo asesinamos, para que después no sea un problema en el futuro._

Todos se miraron la mayoría estaba de acuerdo.-_**nadie va a asesinar a nadie.-**_dijo la voz espectral de Wazar.-_**seguiremos según los planes ademas tenemos que juntar las gemas misticas o nuestro plan no servirá de nada.**_

Todos bajaron la cabeza y asintieron, tenían una misión por delante y es valía mejor cumplirla al pie de la letra.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon, es mi primer Lemmon asi que me mandan reviews si les gusto.**

**Me despido así que **

**Chao chao .**


	12. Llegada a Kumo

**Hola como les va aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste xD**

**Llegada a Kumo**

Estaba amaneciendo en la Guarida de Akatsuki, naruto se estaba despertando ya después de tal noche, Konan estaba a su costado durmiendo con una sonrisa en su cara.-Qué hermosa se ve.-dijo naruto dándole un beso a Konan en la boca ella sonrió y comenzó a despertar.

Buenos días Naru_kun, anoche fue increíble.-dijo Konan apegándose a el.

Bueno días Ko_chan, si anoche fue la mejor de todas mis noche, espero que se repita.-dijo naruto sonriendo y Konan asintió y le beso de nuevo, ambos luego de unos minutos besándose se levantaron y se cambiaron, ambos pasaron a la sala donde ya estaban Bee, Roshi, Yugito, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, curiosamente, Yugito y Temari parecían bastante molestas por las miradas que le lanzaron a naruto pero también de tristeza.

Y bien como la pasaron anoche.-dijo Bee con una sonrisa acusadora a lo que naruto se puso algo rojo.-se te olvidaron poner sellos silenciadores sabes?.-Naruto y Konan se pusieron rojos mientras Yugito y Temari echaban humos.

Bien naruto_san que vamos a hacer ahora a donde nos dirigiremos.-dijo Roshi a lo que naruto se puso a pensar.

Bueno he pensado que vamos a ir a Kumo ahí ya nos conocen ademas, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos mientras Kurayami encuentra al siguiente jinchuriki.-dijo naruto.-Están de acuerdo?

Bee y Yugito sonrieron ya que para ellos hace años que no estaban en su aldea (recuerden su entrenamiento en la habitación especial), Temari, Gaara y Kankuro no tuvieron problema alguno ya que podrían aprovechar en visitar la Aldea de las Nubes, Roshi asintió así podría entrenar mas, todo decidieron que iban a ir a la Kumo.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas, Yugito y Bee llevaban en unos rollos comida y ropa que tenían ahí, Roshi no tenia nada que llevar, naruto y Konan llevaban en una mochila mas comida y Ramen junto con mas ropa y unas carpas y bolsas de dormir.

Todos salieron de la guarida en dirección a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.

Naruto y sus compañeros estaban saltando entre los arboles por mas de unas horas, así que decidieron terminar el día, haciendo su campamento, recogiendo leña y otras cosas eran como las 6 de la tarde, todos estaban cenando en el campamento.

Oigan chicos me voy a entrenar un poco regresare mas tarde.-dijo naruto parándose a lo cual todos asintieron y naruto salió saltando por unos minutos y cuando el salió lo suficientemente lejos decidió entrenar, antes de eso naruto le pidió algo a Hitomi.-((Hitomi chan puedes con tus poderes hacer un campo de fuerza de unos 400 metros donde los minutos pasen mas lentos y pueda entrenar mas tiempo)).-le pregunto naruto a Hitomi.-(**por que debería hacerlo por que no se lo pides a tu peliazul**).-dijo la celo…ejem digo Hitomi a naruto que tubo una gota en la nuca.-((por que sabes bien que solo es una habilidad que tienen los Bijus u no los Jinchurikis ademas no te pongas celosa que sabes que también te quieran mucho a ti).-dijo naruto a lo que Hitomi se sonrojo y asintió, el Biju comenzó a desprender chakra pero salió de naruto hasta que se creo una barrera de chakra invisible, que cubrió alrededor de unos 500 o 400 metros a la redonda.-((muchas gracias Hito_chan eres la mejor)).-le dijo naruto a que la aludida se sonrojo salvajemente. Naruto comenzó haciendo 300 planchas,400 abdominales y 100 sentadillas, sorprendentemente todo lo acabo en 6 horas, Naruto comenzó a canalizar sus energías.-**Control del Kyuubi**.-dijo naruto y la energía roja lo rodeo y este se comenzó a concentrar mas.-("que haces Naru_kun").-dijo Kurayami en su cabeza lo que naruto se uso a pensar.-((es que tu dices que mis demás poderes, se van a desbloquear con el tiempo, pero quiero tratar de desbloquearlos mas rápido dirigiendo mi chakra a mi cerebro así será mucho mas rápido, y mis habilidades crecerán mas)).-penso naruto volviéndose a concentrar.

Naruto comenzó a mandar chakra a su cerebro y sus órganos de su cuerpo, naruto comenzó a sentir la energía que salía de su cuerpo, la energía roja comenzó a desbordar de su cuerpo, naruto comenzó a sentir cambios en su cuerpo, sintió algo extraño en su piel y toda su anatomía, hasta que una energía amarilla hizo una especie de explosión y sintió su cuerpo diferente mas "elástico", el dejo de canalizar su energía y decidió sacar a Kurayami y Hitomi para que le ayudaran a comprender lo que había desbloqueado, se volvió a concentrar y dos energías una roja y una blanca salieron de su cuerpo y se materializaron en sus dos "amigas" ellas le sonrieron antes de tirársele encima, unos minutos después de todo los tres se pusieron a averiguar.

mmmmm parece que has desbloqueado dos habilidades de la fruta del diablo Naru_kun pero es difícil saber cuales son.-dijo Kurayami al ver a naruto.

que paso antes de que nos llamaras, Naru_kun.-dijo Hitomi a lo que naruto se puso en pose de pensativo.

Bueno salió una energía amarilla de mi y siento mi cuerpo mas ágil.-dijo naruto a lo que las chicas lo miraron en especial Kurayami y ella se le acerco le cogió el brazo y le estiro y el brazo se estiro bastante sin detenerse, lo que asusto a naruto y Hitomi.

AHHHH mi brazo que le a pasado.-grito naruto al ver su brazo estirado y Hitomi hizo lo mismo y comenzó a jalar el brazo de naruto a lo cual Kurayami se murió de la risa al ver al escena.

QUE ES GRACIOSO MIRA MI BRAZO.-grito naruto y Kurayami se mato aun mas de la risa.

Esa es una habilidad de la Fruta del diablo, recuerdas? Ahora eres un hombre de goma.-dijo Kurayami parándose y sobándose el estomago de la risa que tuvo.

A si lo había olvidado, entonces si ya desbloque el fuego, oscuridad, la goma, lo que me falta es la Luz y el Rayo, pero esa energía amarilla de la que salió supongo que desbloque la Luz o sea solo me falta el Rayo que bien.-dijo naruto saltando feliz por sus nuevas habilidades, las dos chicas tuvieron una gota en la nuca por la "madura" actitud de naruto.

Luego de que naruto se calmara unos minutos después los tres se pusieron a investigar las habilidades nuevas de naruto.

mmm a ver, si naruto tu cuerpo es de goma osea te puedes estirar con fuerza por lo que no tomas impulso y lanzas un golpe de larga distancia.-dijo Kurayami a lo que sorprendió a naruto y Hitomi de esa idea.

Muy bien a y ya se como llamar al ataque _gomu gomu no pistol_.-dijo naruto lanzando un puño que se estiraba a gran velocidad contra una roca pero el puño se desvió contra el piso y le dio en la cara a naruto, las chicas se rieron de eso, naruto practico por una hora el mismo movimiento hasta que le salió a la perfección y dio a la roca y la destruyo por completo.

Valla este ataque es poderoso ahora una versión mejorada.-dijo naruto desconcertando a las chicas.-_gomu gomu no Bazuca_.-dijo naruto estiro sus dos brazos hacia atrás y los tiro para adelante hacia una roca y esta se volvió polvo, lo que sorprendió a Kurayami y Hitomi de la potencia de ese ataque sonrieron al ver a naruto desarrollar las habilidades tan rápido, por las siguientes 23 horas naruto estuvo inventando y practicando diversos ataques, se le hacia fácil ya que gracias a su poder del Kyuubi el desarrollaba los ataque en minutos de los normal le tomaría meses desarrollar los ataque, el invento el _gomu gomu no Gatling_.-que consistía en varios _gomu gomu no Pistol _a la velocidad de una ametralladora lo cual era un ataque muy devastador y que dañaba con gran velocidad, naruto siguió entrenando y logro hacer muchos mas ataques.

Naru_kun creo que tienes que ver tu otra habilidad descubierta, pero antes naruto_kun recuerda tu habilidad de Goma es cuando tu sangre corre mas rápido tus ataques son mas fuertes todavía.-dijo Kurayami lo que confundió a naruto.

Bueno tu otra habilidad es la luz no? Ahora tienes que concretarte y ver como puedes controlar tu habilidad.-dijo Hitomi a lo que naruto asintió y su puso en pose de meditación y se puso a concentrarse de nuevo y lo que paso unos minutos después fue algo impresionante, naruto comenzó a desprender una luz que su puño se volvió luz puso así como su brazo segundos después.

Naruto se paro y vio su puño era luz pura.

Jejejeje o logre.-dijo naruto feliz por su logro, pero la Luz se desapareció al instante.

Naruto puso una mueca de enojo y se comenzó a concentrar de nuevo y la luz se concentro en su dedo.-_Ginura (Rayo de Luz)_.-dijo naruto y un rayo de luz salió disparada de su dedo hacia una roca que exploto.

Guau eso fue cool¡.-dijo naruto y se puso a saltar como un niño pequeño que le acaban de dar un dulce.

Bueno naru_kun creo que ya es hora de que vayas con los demás al campamento, según mis cálculos han pasado 3 horas fuera de la capsula de energía.-dijo Hitomi a lo que naruto asintió y le dio un beso a Hitomi y Kurayami las cuales se sonrojaron y regresaron al interior de naruto, el campo de fuerza se disipo y naruto salió en camino hacia el campamento, cuando llego vio a todos durmiendo en sus respectivas carpas, el sonrió y decidió entrar a su carpa y ponerse a dormir, el decidió que no iba a contare a sus amigos de sus nuevos poderes hasta que los desarrollara bien o cuando el se sienta listo.

**A la Mañana siguiente….**

Naruto fue el primero en despertarse y salió a preparar un poco de Ramen instantáneo, luego se despertaron, Bee, Yugito, Konan que le saludo con un discreto beso en la boca lo cual Yugito desprendió un tonelada de aura asesina que paralizo a naruto, pero cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarla ella se sonrojo y desapareció el instinto asesino, Roshi se despertó poco después, los hermanos, Gaara, temari y Kankuro desayunaron junto con Roshi, luego de que todos se despertaran todos empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la Aldea de las Nubes.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, naruto y los demás llegaron a las Puertas de la aldea de la nube.

Oye naruto como vamos a hacer si el Raikage nos descubre, como explicaremos que hay 5 Jinchurikis en la aldea de Kumo de seguros ellos van a querer capturarnos y usarnos.-dijo Roshi a lo que todos asintieron.

Yo tengo una idea Naru_kun.-dijo Yugito a lo que todos la miraron.-aun que usemos un henge ellos podrán detectarnos por nuestro chakra, pero la única forma es que todos vayamos a hablar con el Raikage ya que no creo que nos niegue algo ya que somos cinco y es mas somos Jinchurikis.

Todos se quedaron pensando, de nada valía la pena esconderse ya que tarde o temprano los descubrirían y era mejor hablar con el Raikage.

Cuando caminaron frente a la puerta de Kumo, los guardias reconocieron de frente a Yugito y Bee por lo que se pusieron en guardia.

Hemos venido a hablar con el Raikage así que me harían un favor en no molestar.-dijo naruto y en un movimiento rápido los dejo noqueados.

Muy bien continuemos.-dijo naruto a lo que todos asintieron y fueron hacia la torre del Raikage, cuando entraron los 8, dejaron noqueada a la secretaria y entraron donde estaba el Raikage que estaba haciendo pesas y montones de papeles por el piso.

Quien demonios…..Bee.-dijo el Raikage y Bee lo saludo con un gesto de la mano.

Tenemos que hablar con usted Raikage.-dijo naruto a lo que todos asintieron.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, enserio lamento lo corto pero el prox capitulo será mucho mas largo obiamente bueno dejen sus reviews nos vemos.**

**Chao chao **


	13. Nota del autor

**Nota del Autor:**

Buenas a los lectores aquí les traigo un aviso.

Les diré que no voy a abandonar ninguno de mis fic ya que a mi me gusta escribir las historias, pero por ahora no tengo muchas ideas para ningún fic, ademas he tenido unos problemas familiares muy tristes y voy a estar un poco distraído asi que voy a tratar de colgar los capítulos cad semanas lamento no poder hacerlo antes.

Me despido Mat321


End file.
